XWP: Post Episodes Series - Season 1
by Jinxie2013
Summary: PART 1 OF 6 SEASONS - This a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. WANT A XENA MOVIE? sign the petition on facebook "Xena 2011 Movie Campaign"
1. Light that Fire

_Light That Fire_

_Post-Episode 1_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it. Please read at least a few of my episodes to give it a chance; it's my first time writing fiction.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 1:

"You know, where I'm headed there will be trouble" Xena stated.

"I know" she replied.

"Then why would you want to go into that with me?"

"That's what friends do; they stand by each other when there's trouble."

"Alright…Friend."

Immediately after:

"So Xena, where are we headed? I can't wait to help someone in trouble!"

Xena chuckled, "Well Gabrielle, I'm not so sure you are ready to help people. Do you know how to fight?" Gabrielle couldn't believe that Xena would think she wasn't ready to help. _Of course I am,_ she thought to herself.

"Fight? Not really. I can deliver a pretty good kick, however it's nothing like the one you did yesterday when you saved us. But do I have to fight in order to help someone? There has to be other ways to help. For instance, I'm really good at talking people _out_ of doing things. And I'm good at talking them _into_ doing things."

Xena replied, "Yeah, I noticed when you prevented my stoning. Like I told you a minute ago, there is going to be a lot of trouble. Greece is full of violence; slave traders, raiders, and warlords. What I want to do to help people is going to require violence. IF you can't handle it, maybe you shouldn't come?"

"Oh, no.. I can handle it! I promise. Maybe I don't know how to fight but you could teach me, right?" Gabrielle tried to sound as casual as possible about it. She didn't want Xena to know how eager she was to be taught. When she brought it up in her home yesterday, Xena had rolled her eyes at the idea. _What is it with her anyway? It's not like I'm annoying, am I? _

Xena stopped walking and looked down at Gabrielle. Her eyebrow went up as she smirked, "Ha, me teach you? I'm not a good teacher, I don't have any patience. If you want to learn to fight you'll have to figure it out for yourself. For now, just stay out of my way so you don't get hurt."

Gabrielle lowered her head and walked off a little miffed. She grumbled to herself, "How can she be so mean? I just saved her life yesterday and this is the thanks I get? The least she could do is teach me to defend myself."

Xena jogged to catch up to her, "What did you say, I couldn't hear you?"

"Nothing at all," she replied with a forced smile. The last thing she wanted was for her new friend to think she was upset with her. She was treading on thin ice around Xena as it was, since she practically forced her way into Xena's life.

They walked the rest of the day in near silence. Gabrielle tried to think of things she could talk to Xena about, but every topic that was started was only met with a short reply, if anything. It seemed the Warrior Princess wasn't a chatter, which in turn drove Gabrielle crazy! A few hours after mid-day, Gabrielle's whole body was aching and weak. She hadn't eaten since the few berries they found for breakfast and she hadn't done this much walking in her entire life. She really didn't want to ask Xena to stop since Xena didn't seem to mind the non-stop walking without food. However Gabrielle was really starting to slow their pace down. Xena turned to look back at her catching the slight limp and flushed face of her new tag-a-long. "Why don't we stop and make camp a little early?"

Gabrielle replied, "Oh sure, if you think that's best. This looks like a nice spot to me!"

"Actually," Xena said, "This spot is out in the open; Unprotected. Around the bend here there is a grove of trees that can provide a better shelter for us. Think you can make it the rest of the way?"

"Oh yes, Xena. I could go on all day." Gabrielle fibbed while nodding her head emphatically. She had to convince Xena that she was made for being on the road, fighting for the innocent, saving lives. Xena's response was a raised eyebrow and a small chuckle.

The spot Xena picked out was beautiful. A small stream trickled through a grove of Aspen trees. Bright colored flowers and green grasses grew in abundance. Not far from the stream a small deer pranced away at the sound of the humans. There was already a small fire pit at the center of the flattest ground. Many wanderers had camped here throughout the years.

Xena asked Gabrielle to take care of fire starting duty while she hunted for some dinner. When she came back, with rabbit in hand, she saw that Gabrielle was desperately trying to light a fire without success. Gabrielle hadn't yet seen Xena come back. Xena decided to just watch for a moment, hoping to size up how well her new companion was going to work out. _Who knows, maybe she can cook well or something._ Finally, Gabrielle got so frustrated she threw down the flint and growled to herself. Xena accidentally let out a chuckle. Gabrielle looked up to see where the noise came from. Oops, she was caught! "Do you need some help with that fire?" Xena asked.

"I was hoping I wouldn't, but I've never started a fire before, remember I told you that?" Gabrielle responded curtly. Xena had remembered that, but wanted to challenge her with her first camping chore. _Maybe that was a mistake, she seems to get mad easy_.

"Here let me help you." Xena crouched down next to Gabrielle and picked up the flint pieces. She slowly demonstrated the proper way to strike the flint together, but did not strike them. "Here," she said handing them to Gabrielle, "you try."

Gabrielle awkwardly took the flint and tried to strike them as Xena had shown. She missed with her left hand and the flint skinned her finger removing a small chunk of skin in the process. "Ouch!" she yelled as she started sucking on her finger to get rid of the small blood droplet.

"Here let me see that," Xena said reaching for Gabrielle's hand. "It's not too bad; it should be fine in a minute. Why don't I get this fire started and tomorrow you can try again?"

"Ok," Gabrielle replied, "sorry I'm not much help. If you want, I can cook the rabbit for us?" Xena nodded her head while striking the flint and immediately got a spark into the dry kindling. Gabrielle looked at the rabbit then back at Xena, "Think you can skin it? I don't know how to do that either."

Xena rolled her eyes while looking down and away from her new friend. "Sure. Why don't you lay out the bedrolls in a nice spot without too many rocks?" Gabrielle hopped into action with her new chore; this one couldn't be messed up. Xena skinned and cleaned the rabbit, then looked over to see how the bed rolls were coming along. _Everything looks good there_, she thought to herself. She waved Gabrielle over and handed her the rabbit. She grabbed a few spices from her saddle bag and set them next to Gabrielle, who looked up at Xena and gave her a very genuine smile that lit up her face. Xena smiled back, then moved to her bedroll. _Guess it's time to sharpen by blades, eat, and then snooze. Hopefully this girl will either catch on quick or go home. Ah, finally some silence_._ I can't believe this girl wants to be around me. Usually I scare people, but she doesn't seem frightened at all. In fact, she is sort of brave in her own way. She sure talks a lot though, sort of like Salmoneous; heh he was amusing._

Beginning of Episode 2:

A week later, they were walking into a small village tavern. Gabrielle was going on and on about some love story. Xena was having a hard time following it since she was distracted with everyone around her. "So Zeus, in his appreciation, turned the two lovers into oak trees. And then do you know what happened?"

"Somebody built a boat out of them?" Xena asked sarcastically.

"No, their branches intertwined and they spent the rest of their days in each other's embrace."

"What's the point?" Xena rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Xena. I believe everyone will find their tree in the forest someday. Even you." Gabrielle said softly.

"I find the strongest trees in the forest stand alone."

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Xena. Sometimes it's good for the soul to be soft."


	2. Aww Familes

_Aww Familes_

_Post-Episode 2_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it. Please read at least a few of my episodes to give it a chance; it's my first time writing fiction.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 2:

"Do you ever miss your family?" Xena asked Gabrielle.

"Sometimes, but not as much when I'm with you." Xena and Gabrielle smiled at each other.

"So do you want me to drive?" Gabrielle asked while looking at Argo.

"Not on your life. Not on my life. You sure you don't want to ride?" Xena said.

"Not until they make those things closer to the ground. I learned something really important today." Gabrielle stated.

Xena responded, "That you can find good in unlikely places?"

"Yes…and I really, really hate chariots."

A few hours later:

Gabrielle was deep in thought about their last excursion. _I hope Xena really didn't hear me when I said I was afraid I would end up a lonely pathetic woman. I don't think she's pathetic, but she seems lonely. I really hope she can start to let me in a little. Maybe if she has me for a friend she won't be so lonely. Arg I'm such a fool to have fallen for Sphaerus! Sure he was cute, but he really isn't my type. I really don't know what my type is. Before Xena came along, I never use to think about this love stuff. No boys in my village peeked my interest, ever. Not even when I was a child. All I ever wanted was to get out of Potedia and have adventures, become a bard. I want to experience the world and all it has to offer. Interestingly enough, love wasn't something that I have been desperate to want. I thirst for knowledge and intellectual conversations. However, now that I'm out in the world, I keep thinking about love. Why is that? Maybe it's because this woman I've befriended doesn't seem to have anyone to love her. I'm not just talking about romantic love, but just love in general. It's sad. At least I had my family. She sure seemed to like that family in the last village; I notice her holding the kids. Maybe she is seeking, love? Acceptance? Even her mom almost helped stone her. Sure they sort of made up in the end, which seemed like a huge weight off Xena's shoulders; but who is there to show her unconditional love? Maybe that's why I'm here._

"Gabrielle!" Xena called for the second time. Finally Gabrielle snapped out of her musings and focused her attention up to Xena, sitting on Argo.

"Huh?"

"I said, I think it's time we made camp." Xena shook her head in bemusement. _This girl is going to get hurt. All she does is daydream._ Suddenly two men step out in front of them, with swords pointed directly at them. _Damn Xena, you are getting distracted by her distractions! You need to focus!_

"Well look what we have here, two ladies out for a stroll. Got anything you'd like to share with us, perhaps some food and a few dinars?" the bandit laughed. His companion laughed as well. A third man popped out of the bushes behind Gabrielle and grabbed her.

Xena pulled out her sword and replied "Who you calling a lady? Let the girl go and I won't kill you." The bandits all laughed thinking she was joking. Before they could respond, the two men next to Xena were disarmed and face down in the dirt. The third man blinked in astonishment. He looked around and couldn't see Xena anywhere. All of a sudden there was a tap on his shoulder from behind. He turned around to see wild blue eyes and haughty half smile.

"Hi. Care to let my friend go?" He released Gabrielle and took off running the opposite direction; his two friends were hot on his tail. Xena turned Gabrielle around and looked down into her eyes, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Gabrielle shook her head no. After a couple moments passed, she said "Xena if you would teach me to defend myself then we wouldn't have this issue. In fact, why don't you teach me how to use a sword, then I can help defend others too?"

Xena shook her head, "No Gabrielle, I told you I'm a bad teacher. Besides, it's not good to have a sword on you. It makes you an automatic target for troublemakers."

"Well right now I'm just easy prey."

Xena looked around for a minute then back to Gabrielle, "Look, we've both had a long day, let's stop here for the night."

They both set about making camp. Gabrielle set out the bedrolls and finally started a fire. Xena was actually very proud of Gabrielle for getting it started, even though it took her about ten tries. "See Xena, you can teach me things. You taught me how to start a fire, and now I've done it. And you were completely patient with me the whole time."

Xena rolled her eyes, "Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm going to teach you how to use a sword." _Please Gabrielle, don't argue with me right now. I just want to eat dinner and go to bed_. Xena could see the flaring argument in Gabrielle's eyes, so she quickly changed the subject. "So Gabrielle, how are you enjoying life on the road so far?"

"Oh I love it! It's so good to be in nature and attempt to help people, even though most of the time you don't let me help. Anyway I really appreciate you not sending me home. I couldn't survive another day in that village! I'm getting good material for my stories too."

"I see. Let me give you a little advice; try to keep your wits about you on the road. Today you were daydreaming so much I had to yell your name twice to get you to respond."

Gabrielle began to cook dinner as Xena brushed Argo. After a few minutes of silence, which Gabrielle couldn't stand, she asked, "Xena, you asked me if I missed my family. Do you miss having a family? You looked so happy with Darius, I kind of thought you would want to stay there. And the way his kids looked at you, they were totally enamored with you."

Xena's eyes were wide staring at Gabrielle. _I can't believe she's asking me that._ Xena had already been playing the last few words with Darius in her head. _"I hope you find your happiness" Darius had said. "I did, I just have to leave it for awhile."_ Xena hoped that Darius did not misunderstand her. She did not mean that he was her happiness. She was starting to believe that her happiness is in having someone love her and accept her no matter her past. That is what Darius was doing, which made her feel good. She'd never thought about having a family of her own until now. But she knew that she had a lot of sins to make up for in her life, so she had to leave that happiness alone for awhile until she had done some good in this world.

"Xena! Xena!" Gabrielle said while waving her hand in front of the warrior's face. Xena's eyes snapped up to meet Gabrielle's. "Sheesh talk about not paying attention; hm some warrior."

"Sorry, I was just... I wouldn't have stayed there. I've got too much work to do. Come on, let's eat these fish and go to bed. We've got a long way to go before we get to..wherever we are going."

_Gods, why is Xena so distant all the time. Just when I think I'll get to know her more, she shuts me out. _Gabrielle finished eating and wandered over to Xena and grabbed her empty plate. Xena looked up at her and faintly smiled, causing Gabrielle to pause. _Wow, her smile is so beautiful. I wish she would do that more. Sure would make me feel more settled rather than on edge. She sure had an interesting reaction when I mentioned Darius and those kids. I wonder if she was falling in love with Darius. Maybe I should ask her? Nah, that might get me killed. _

Beginning of Episode 3:

The next morning Xena sent Gabrielle to find wood for their breakfast fire. Gabrielle had been gone a little longer than expected, so Xena set out to find her. Upon finding her, Xena heard Gabrielle talking to someone, but no one was there. _This is interesting, wonder what she is doing._

"You think you're man enough to test my blade? Do you? You're type are all cowards! I've met and defeated tens of hundreds of your type. So come on, make your move. Or are you waiting for me to make the first move? First mistake? Well that's your first mistake, waiting for my first mistake! Cause I don't make mistakes!" Gabrielle yelled as she slashed down on a tree stump with Xena's sword. Thump. "Ha, let that be a lesson to you." She tried to remove the sword from the stump without success.

Xena decided it's time to intervene. "Are you finished with my sword?"


	3. Poetry in Motion

_Poetry in Motion_

_Post-Episode 3_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it. Please read at least a few of my episodes to give it a chance; it's my first time writing fiction.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End scene for Episode 3:

"Xena, I could have killed someone…I mean, I was capable of it." Gabrielle said, looking up at Xena.

Xena sits down, "We're all capable of it. The point is, you didn't cross that line."

"But I got close enough to peek over. And what I saw scared me."

Looking out at a pond, "You see how calm the surface of the water is? That was me once. And then," Xena throws a rock, "the water ripples and churns. That's what I became."

Gabrielle ponders that for a moment, "But if we sit here long enough it will go back to being still again. You'll go back to being calm."

"But the stone is still under there. It's now part of the lake. It might look as it did before, but it's forever changed." Xena looked down thoughtfully at Gabrielle. "Come on, let's go!"

As they got up to leave Gabrielle said, "For your first stab at wisdom, you did alright."

Xena looked back with a smirk, "I was just saying that for your benefit. You didn't think I meant it, did you?"

Gabrielle laughed, "Ha not me. I wasn't fooled."

Xena gazed back at the water where the ripples had now stilled and calmed.

The night of the end of Episode 3:

Gabrielle and Xena had finished setting up camp. They'd already done their chores, Gabrielle was cooking their meal. Xena was doing sword drills in a nearby field. Gabrielle watched her as she stirred the stew. _It's like poetry watching her use that sword. It flows with its own rhythm. Every muscle in her arm ripples with each stroke making it appear that the sword is just an extension of her body. How does she do it? I finally understand why she won't show me how to use a sword. It took a lot of debate between us, but I think she is right. I have to be able to kill if I'm going to carry a sword. And right now, I do not truly think I could kill anyone. I'm super worried I won't be able to sleep tonight. The whole being-kidnapped-by-crazy-priests-of-Morpheus thing has me on edge still. Xena said she was impressed with my punch! I can't believe she actually said that. Can you imagine, the Warrior Princess complimenting me on a punch! Wow that just made the whole day…almost worth it._ "Xena, dinner is ready!" she yelled to the warrior.

Xena stopped her drill and sauntered over to the camp site. "What did you make, stew?" She asked as she leaned over the pot to see what was in it. She smiled, "I love stew."

"You do? Well, I make a mean rabbit stew. Hopefully you'll like it as much as my family always did. Here grab your bowl and I'll ladle some out for you."

Xena did as requested then sat down with her bowl and spoon. She didn't know what to expect this stew to taste like. Most food on the road was pretty tasteless, at least when she cooked. She took her first bite as she normally would, which is rather quick as to just get it down. After she swallowed she paused before scooping up more. Xena glanced up at Gabrielle catching the bards green eyes staring at her. Her mouth started watering for more.

"Well?" Gabrielle asked, "Do you like it? Or is it terrible?"

"Gabrielle, that is the best stew I've ever had!" Xena gave her a brilliant smile, as she scooped up her second bite and plowed it into her mouth. "Mmm, this is amazing."

"We were actually out of the one thing I normally use to make my stew. I was afraid it wouldn't turn out right. I'm glad you like it."

"Love it, is a more accurate description." Xena looked Gabrielle in the eye as she said this, sending chills over Gabrielle's skin. Gabrielle just smiled in return as she started to eat her serving of stew.

After they were finished, Gabrielle cleaned up their bowls and settled down on her bedroll. Xena always told her to keep her bedroll next to the fire so she could keep warm at night. Xena settled down on her roll across the fire from Gabrielle, then got out her whetstone and began her nightly ritual of sharpening her sword.

Gabrielle just laid there staring at her as she worked. _Gods she has the most amazing eyes. I feel like I could get lost in them. I would do anything to get her to smile again like she did earlier. Maybe I should make that stew more often. _Xena looked up and caught her staring at her. Gabrielle just smiled and said, "Night Xena." Then she turned over to go to sleep.

"Night Gabrielle." Xena put away her tools and laid her sword next to her. Then she curled up under her furs to go to sleep. A couple hours after midnight, a sound woke Xena. She immediately grabber her sword and stood to full height in a battle stance. She listened quietly to see if she could locate the sound again. Crack! A tree branch snapped. Gabrielle woke with a start.

"Wha.. who's there? Xena is that you? Oh Xena there you are did you make.."

Xena lunged over to Gabrielle and put her hand over her mouth. "Gabrielle, keep quite. Something is out there. I'm going to go check it out. Wait here." Xena started to walk away but was grabbed by Gabrielle.

"You can't leave me here. What if it comes while you are gone?" Gabrielle pleaded. Mumbling to herself, "this is exactly why I bought that dagger!"

Xena impatiently pulled out the breast dagger and handed it to the girl. "Here, you can _borrow_ this."

Several minutes later Xena reappeared. She looked at Gabrielle who was frightened out of her wits. "It was just an animal; nothing dangerous." Xena grew concerned for her friend as she notice her tremble. "You ok? You look a little pale."

Gabrielle stammered, "Yeah, sure, yes, I think so. I mean yeah I think I'm ok. Just a little scared I guess. You sure it's nothing to worry about?" Xena nodded the affirmative. "Ok good. I'm glad I don't need to be worried." A minute passed by as Xena got back into her bedroll. "Xena, are you going back to sleep?"

"Yesss, why?" Xena sat back up and glanced over at her friend who was completely awake and still visibly shaking. Xena felt a wave of compassion for the girl. "Gabrielle, why don't you come over here by me tonight?" Gabrielle immediately grabbed her bedroll and ran over to Xena's side of the fire. "Here lay right next to the fire in front of me." Gabrielle did as she was told, but was still slightly shaking.

"Xena, I don't think I can sleep. I don't know why I'm so scared."

Xena replied, "It's ok to be scared sometimes, but there is nothing out there. Anyway, I'll keep you safe." She looked down to see if the bard felt reassured, she still looked rather frightened. Xena sighed, "Tell you what. I'll stay up for awhile longer, ok? Until you go to sleep."

Gabrielle nodded yes, then said "Thank you for not making fun of me for being scared. Sometimes I'm afraid that you are going to send me home for stuff like this." Gabrielle got really quiet waiting to see Xena's response.

Xena thought, _this poor girl still thinks I would do that! That must be miserable for her to think at any moment I'll abandon her._ Xena reached out and lifted the girls chin so that she could look her in the eye. "Gabrielle, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I know you won't stay there anyway, so there would be no point in taking you home. Besides," she said as she removed her hand and set it gently on top of Gabrielle's hand, "You are starting to grown on me." Xena gave her one of her gorgeous grins.

"Thanks Xena. I think I'm going to sleep better now. Good night." With that thought she closed her eyes and thought, _Gods that smile.._

"Good night Gabrielle." However, Xena was not able to sleep. She kept her hand covering Gabrielle's, for comforting purposes. Inadvertently, she could not stop thinking about her new friend. _She really is starting to grow on me. I'm not use to having someone care about me so much. I'm starting to care for her, more than I would have thought possible. She's so smart; clever. When she laughs her cute little nose scrunches up and her eyes get so…sexy. Hmmm.. Apparently I'm caring more than I should too. She's just my friend, right? Maybe it's just my loneliness talking; although, I really don't feel lonely anymore. She seems to have filled that void I had just a week ago. Ok Xena, you better stop over thinking this…get a grip! _Xena nodded off to sleep.

Beginning of Episode 4 (2 days later):

Xena walks back towards the camp, she's been up for an hour. "Hey sleepy head, wake up" she said to Gabrielle.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep ok?"

Xena responded with a smirk, "Like a rock, you?"

"On a rock! I kept trying to find that one patch of ground that didn't have a boulder on it."

They hear a baby crying and wander over to the river to find the baby that was sent down the river from King Gregor's castle.


	4. Stories Anyone?

_Stories Anyone?_

_Post-Episode 4_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it. Please read at least a few of my episodes to give it a chance; it's my first time writing fiction.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 4:

Xena enters King Gregor's treasury. She finds Gabrielle looking at Pandora's Box. To Gabrielle, she says, "You ready to go?"

Gabrielle looks back, "Sure. I can't believe I touched the box. Pandora's grandmother was cursed because of this. Then Pandora was blessed because of it. Does it all happen because of fate? Or is it just chance?"

Xena smirks in reply, "I think it all happened because you slept on a rock."

Chuckling, "It did, didn't it? Alright, let's go." Gabrielle turns to leave and knocks Pandora's box off the pedestal. It crashes to the ground. They both whip around to see the box open on the ground.

Xena picks it up, "There's nothing in it."

"All these years she's been carrying around an empty box!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

Xena looks at Gabrielle, "The box was empty but Pandora was still carrying her hope."

Gabrielle is concerned, "Well what should we tell her?"

Xena resigns, "We tell her the truth; hope has been and always will be safe. It's inside every one of us." Xena softly smiles at Gabrielle. They turn and walk out of the treasury.

A month later…

Xena finds herself a little bored; or at least without any violent action. Gabrielle was endlessly chatting, Xena just responding with "mm hm" every now and then. After an hour of "boredom" Xena is on the ground, running circles around Argo and Gabrielle. After a few minutes of this activity, she pulls out her sword and walks backwards while facing Argo and Gabrielle. She practices sword moves as if there is an opponent in front of Argo. She does a few flips, a few kicks, and then suddenly stops. She looks at Gabrielle who appears to be talking to herself. Her hands are flailing as when she is actually talking to a person. But no sound comes out of her mouth, except a small whisper ever now and then.

As we can see, Gabrielle's mind is never bored. She has been trying to come up with a story; a romantic story. After the startup romance of King Gregor and Pandora, she was inspired. She knew that as an aspiring bard, she must have a good tale to capture the hearts of men and women everywhere. Sure the Warrior Princess is good for stories of blood and gore, but not romance. At least, that's what Gabrielle thinks. For the past two hours she has been trying to get Xena to talk about her past. She had planned on nudging her way into Xena's romantic past, but doesn't feel like she is quite ready to talk about it. Especially since all Xena did was blow off Gabrielle's questions and start running circles around Argo. Gabrielle hasn't had much romance in her life. Sure there was Perdicus, but she found him dull and slow, so there was not actual romance there. He was not an intellectual challenge for her, nor one to share in the wonders in life with; and certainly not someone she could have adventures with. Not like Xena.

Xena puts her sword away then decides to see what the bard is doing. _Maybe she's gone mad from roaming the countryside with me. Heh. _She has a bit of an evil smirk on her face. Her eyes twinkle as she prepares to tease Gabrielle. "Gabrielle… Who are you talking to?"

"Oh I'm not talking to anyone. I'm.. just thinking."

"About?"

"Uh, I've decided that I cannot just have stories about **you** to share with the world. I must have other stories."

"What story are you working on then?" Xena asked with a genuine smile.

"Well, I don't know. It's just a story. Ya know.." she trailed off, hesitant to say more. She is nervous to tell Xena the story genre as she is sure that Xena will tease her mercilessly. She knows that Xena is bored and she has had a mischievous twinkle in her eye since the conversation started. She looked up to see Xena with a waiting expression on her face.

Xena says, "Well come on, tell me! I like hearing your stories, especially if they aren't about me." Xena senses the bard's hesitance. "Gabrielle, if you don't want to tell me that's ok. I didn't mean to push."

"It's ok Xena. It's just, well the problem..the problem is that I don't know much about the topic at hand. I don't have much, if any experience. So I'm sort of… struggling to come up with a realistic plot. I could easily come up with one that is pure fantasy." Seeing Xena's smile turn up even more with two highly raise eyebrows, she quickly adds "Not fantasy like **that**.. just.." Gabrielle stops as she realizes that she is blushing now.

"Look, I'm not much of a story teller, but I have been out in the world longer than you and have more, ah hem, _experience_ than you. Maybe it's a topic I can help with?" Xena is so bored she's willing to do anything at this point; even chat a little. She also has a feeling this is going to be a juicy topic, one that apparently the bard will blush about. _Hm let's see: doesn't have much experience. Sex? Needs a realistic plot. Love? Romance. That's gotta be it. I really don't think she'd write anything more juicy that simple romance…would she?_

Gabrielle realizes this is an opportunity to talk to Xena about her romantic past, without having to get through some of the regular past first. "Ok, but you need to promise me you won't tease me. A minute ago I saw a gleam in your eye that makes me think you want to taunt me. Promise me you won't?"

Xena is taken back by the fact that Gabrielle read her so well. She didn't know that anyone could read her like that. She stumbles over her words, "uh.. sure Gab..rielle. I won't tease I promise. So tell me, what is your story going to be about?" Xena moves to a nearby stream. There are two boulders next to it. She sits down at one and motions for Gabrielle to sit next to her. Argo wanders off to graze on the grass near the stream.

Gabrielle sits and begins to formulate in her head the best way to say this: _Xena I know you must have had sex..er romantic relationships..er love? Xena tell me about your love life…Xena, what's love like? Hmm. _Finally she decides how to say it. She was so nervous she was staring at her feet and the words suddenly poured out like a waterfall. "I decided that I need a story of love and romance to share with the world. As always, I want my story to be realistic, but like I mentioned I don't have experience with this. Other than childish crushes when I was young." She takes a deep breath, holding it for Xena's response.

Xena smiles softly, "You are young." A pause, "I haven't had a lot of romance, per se, Gabrielle. But I guess I have had some love in my life. Well, not even some; maybe just one love in my life." She sighs, "What exactly do you want to know? I'll try my best to answer, but don't expect it to be sappy."

Gabrielle laughs softly, "Thanks Xena. Just tell me about him I guess." Gabrielle takes a sip of water.

"Who said it was a him?" Xena said seriously. _Which love do I tell her about? I actually have had more than most people would think._

Gabrielle chokes on water spitting it all over Xena. She wipes her mouth and looks apologetically at Xena. "Oh gods I'm so sorry!" Gabrielle starts blushing again. She didn't know if she was more sorry for the spit water or assuming Xena was talking about a man.

A few moments pass, Xena starts laughing. Her mind flashes to her former lovers, at least those she actually cared for; Lao Mae. _No she's not ready to hear about Chin yet. _"HIS name was Marcus. We use to work together back in the old "glory" days. He is one of the best men I know. He was never really out for himself like many of the others. He never made me feel inferior. He was very smart, attractive, and just knew how to talk to me. Somehow he had gotten through my defenses. I don't know if I can say he was my true love. But I did love him. I still care about him deeply." Xena is lost in thought.

"What happened?" Gabrielle quietly asked.

"Everything happened. I happened. I started to lose my way even worse than I already had. Power and greed took root in my heart and pushed him out. How's that for a confession?" Xena smirked sadly.

Gabrielle was in a bit of shock. She didn't expect sappy but this was downright sad. Not much of a love story. "Well I'm glad you've overcome all of that. You will find love again Xena."

Xena's eyes darted to Gabrielle, then she quickly got up and went over to the stream, "Hungry? There are some trout in here." Xena began fishing.

Beginning of Episode 5 (2 weeks later)

"You see Xena, the way I look at it: Life is an adventure to be explored. And without adventure, what's the point? Granted with you it gets a bit too adventurous. But that's what makes it interesting. Who was it that said, "If curiosity is the food of life, then adventure is a meal"? Gabrielle said as they walked into a village.

"Sounds like something you might have said." Xena points out.

Gabrielle smiles, "oh huh, maybe it was me."


	5. Loved and Lost

_Loved and Lost_

_Post-Episode 5_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it. Please read at least a few of my episodes to give it a chance; it's my first time writing fiction.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 5:

At Marcus' funeral. Gabrielle looks at Xena and says, "I wish I could have met him. I'm sorry."

Xena solemnly responds, "He was my friend."

Gabrielle reassures her, "To be remembered like that is a good thing."

Xena walks forward to the burning pyre, "My friend. My friend."

A week has gone by since Marcus' death…

Gabrielle wakes up early one morning. She looks across the now dwindling fire at her friend. Surprisingly Xena is still lying in bed even though the sun has been up for awhile. She walks over to Xena and sees that her eyes are open and she is staring off into the forest. She looks as though she is lost in thought. "Xena? Are you ok?" Gabrielle asks. Xena has been very depressed since the funeral. Of course she has never told Gabrielle this, it's just plainly obvious to the perceptive bard.

Xena glances up behind her to see Gabrielle, "Yeah, I'm fine." Xena slowly starts to get up and roll up her bed roll. She notices that Gabrielle doesn't by her tough warrior act. Rolling her eyes she continues, "It's been a long night. I didn't get much sleep."

Gabrielle feels an overwhelming sympathy for her friend. "Xena if you need to talk about Marcus, I'm here for you. It must be very hard saying goodbye to an old friend and love. I can't imagine." Gabrielle walks over and softly pats Xena on the shoulder, giving her a gentle smile. Xena responds by putting her hand over Gabrielle's, she smiles, then finishes packing up camp.

On the road several hours later, Gabrielle's curiosity gets the better of her. Xena had not told her how Marcus died, but she was itching to know. Before she could stop the words, they were out, "Xena, can I ask you something about Marcus?"

Xena gets snippy with Gabrielle, "What do you want to know!"Gabrielle is visibly shaken at her friend's reaction. Xena jumps off Argo landing next to Gabrielle, who shrinks backwards as if afraid. Xena holds up her hands in peace, softens her facial expression, and says, "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I guess I'm still a little..you know. Anyway, go ahead and ask your question."

Gabrielle is very hesitant but decides that she will ask anyway because it may help Xena work through the loss. "Well, I was just curious as to how he died. What exactly happened in that camp?"

Xena thought for a few moments then started walking again. Gabrielle kept stride while waiting for an answer. "He died trying to save the Princess. It was his start to doing the right thing. Unfortunately, it didn't give him a chance to continue on that path." Xena grew very silent again thinking to herself _If only I hadn't pushed him. I should have trusted him from the start. And I shouldn't have led him on like that! What was I thinking? He would still be alive and living a better life if it wasn't for me._

"A dinar for your thoughts?" The bard dares to ask.

Xena snaps out of her thoughts and back to reality. With sad eyes she looks at the blonde girl in front of her. _How much can I tell her? Telling her my thoughts is beyond anything I planned. And I don't think I'm ready for this. Gods Xena, you are willing to die protecting her, but you can't tell her how you feel? Maybe it's a step I need to take. Learn a lesson from Marcus, Xena. _"Sorry Gabrielle, I guess I just feel like it's my fault. I know, I know, you are going to say "there's nothing you could do to stop him" or something like that. But I feel like I misled him… I _know_ I misled him, and I guess I just feel guilty about that."

Gabrielle considers this for a moment, and decides that pure honesty is the best way to go here. _I usually try to look at the bright side and cheer her up, but right now she needs to be talked to frankly. _"I don't know what all happened back there, so it's hard for me to give you consolation or advice. I don't know what makes you think you misled him, but even if you did do that… gods Xena you still did the right thing by trying to save the Princess! You are NOT responsible for his reactions or actions, no matter how you may have influenced him." A pause, "Xena what do you mean by misled him? Does it have something to do with the past you share?"

"Yeah, something like that…" a sigh, then "I made him think I was still interested in him in _that_ way in order to get information from him. He confronted me about it and I told him that I didn't know I could trust him. You should have seen the pain in his eyes. I feel awful about it." Xena is getting more and more frustrated as she explains, "I loved him, and still do. But I don't have feelings for him like that anymore. Damn! I'm such a fool!" Xena jumped back onto Argo and rode off ahead a ways, obviously wanting to be alone.

Gabrielle thought to herself, _I don't know what to say to that. If she really did that, then yeah I understand why she feels so bad. But it was for the greater good. Why can't she see that? I would probably be angry at myself too if I had done that to someone I love..loved..whatever._

A few minutes later Gabrielle catches up to Xena. Xena has pulled off the road and found a spot to camp as it is getting dark out. She is unloading all their gear. Gabrielle walks up to her to assist, she notices that Xena's eyes are a little watery. Gabrielle turns Xena around by the shoulder to face her. She is about to say something, but instead pulls Xena into a tight hug. Xena is unsure what to do, but after a moment she gives in. She hugs Gabrielle back. After a few more seconds, that felt like minutes, they break apart and Gabrielle gently smiles at Xena. "Xena, do you want to go find us something to eat for dinner? I'll get everything unpacked while you hunt and then I'll be ready to cook it when you get back. Sound good?" Gabrielle knew that Xena loved to hunt. Sometimes Xena would even hunt, or fish, just when she needed time to herself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to finish helping?" Xena asked.

"No, go ahead I'll take care of everything." Gabrielle patted her on the back and smiled.

Xena grabbed her bow and headed off into the forest, relieved at not having to set up camp. _She's so good to me. I don't know what gods decided she should travel with me, but I'm thankful for it. She knows just how to talk to me._ She stopped in her tracks at that thought. It reminded her of her description to Gabrielle about Marcus a few nights ago. _Snap!_ A tree branch cracks. Xena's attention is brought back by the sound, she narrows her eyes in on a small wild boar. Xena cracks a huge smile, "Come on piggy, come to Xena. You are going to taste delicious. Gabrielle is going to love you!" She releases her arrow and hits it right in the throat. It runs towards her but after a few steps it falls flat on the ground. Xena makes quick work of cleaning it and preparing to carry back to camp.

"Xena what in the world did you shoot?!" Gabrielle's high pitch squeal hurts her ears as she walks back into the camp. "Is that a…"

"Pig? You bet! Well boar actually. I thought you would like it, since you have such extravagant tastes." Xena quips.

Gabrielle had a huge grin plastered on her face confirming Xena's suspicions. "We haven't eaten this good on the road yet!"

"Don't say that until we taste it. Although, the way you cook food I'm sure it will be delicious." She said while looking into Gabrielle's eyes, which twinkled at the comment.

She scrunched her nose and smiled at the compliment, "Let's get this beast on the fire Xena!"

A couple hours later, with full stomachs, they were both laying on their bedrolls. Instead of being across the fire, their bedrolls were next to each other. Xena rationalized this to herself by insisting the only good ground to sleep on happened to be right next to each other. They chatted idly about weather for awhile, then about the stars. After a request from Xena, Gabrielle started reciting a story she'd been told when she was a kid. It was one of her favorites; she couldn't wait to share it with her friend. As she was telling the story, she started drifting to sleep. "And then there was this maid… evil sisters.." yawn, "and evil step mom." Xena sat up slightly on her elbows and looked down at Gabrielle. She began to gently snore, bringing a smile to Xena's face. Xena fell asleep with this thought, _Yes, I'm very lucky to have someone like her in my life. _

Beginning to Episode 6 (5 days later):

"I'm gonna go find that road." Gabrielle said as she is walking in front of Argo and Xena.

"It should be straight ahead, I told you." Xena said.

"Yeah, well you told me that an hour ago when I still had feet. "Gabrielle complained with a painful expression. Xena is smiling in the background then lets out a small giggle.

Gabrielle wanders off, "Maybe it's over here!"

Xena replies, "Don't get lost!"

Gabrielle turns around exasperated, sighs and waves Xena off. Xena hears trouble in the distance and runs off to help.


	6. From the Blood of Her Nose

_From the Blood of Her Nose_

_Post-Episode 6_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it. Please read at least a few of my episodes to give it a chance; it's my first time writing fiction.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 6:

Xena opens up to Gabrielle, "You coming back for me really meant a lot after what I did to you."  
"I trust you. I never thought for a moment you meant to hurt me." Gabrielle responded cheerfully.

"Well, I owe you one. Thanks." She said looking sincerely into Gabrielle's eyes.

"I owe you too." says Gabrielle as she suddenly hits Xena on her breastplate.

"What was that?" asks Xena.

"Payback for hitting me."

"Feel better?"

"I think I broke my hand. But I do feel better."

Xena smirks and raises her eyebrows, "Good. So do I."

A month later…

As the sun begins to set in the west, Gabrielle is finishing the dishes in a nearby pond. The pond reflects the beautiful colors of the sunset. Gabrielle pauses to watch the sun dip below the mountains. Out of nowhere there is a naked Warrior whizzing past her to jump into the pond. Xena's jump has a cannon ball like effect, spraying Gabrielle with a sheet of water. Xena pops her head back out of the water and wipes her face to get the excess drops out of her eyes. She looks up at the shore to see Gabrielle gone. The dishes are still there however. _Oh great, she wasn't in the mood for a little fun. I'm never going to hear the end of this!_ All of a sudden something pulls her down under the water by her foot. She struggles to get free; kicking her leg violently. Released, she pops out of the water along with Gabrielle.

"Xena! You kicked my nose, it's bleeding!" Xena rushes over to her to lend a hand. At first Gabrielle knocks her hand away in anger. Xena tries again, pushing past the bard's hand.

"Gabrielle, let me help. I can get it to stop bleeding. Here, pinch your fingers just under the bridge of your nose. Let me help you to shore." Xena begins to guide her to shore. When they get on dry land, she grabs her shirt and tears a small piece off. She walks back over to Gabrielle and begins to wipe up the blood. "I didn't know it was you pulling me down. What were you thinking? That was dangerous, I could have killed you!"

With a nasally voice, she replied "What was I doing?! I was trying to pay you back for getting me all wet. Sheesh, can't a girl get back at her friend without being afraid of death?" Gabrielle unplugged her nose and looked at Xena. "Is it still bleeding?" Gabrielle began to shiver.

Xena looked at it and solemnly shook her head no. She looked down and Gabrielle had blood on her chest and on her clothes, which she had not removed before jumping into the pond. "Come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes and next to the warm fire. I don't want you to freeze to death." Xena stood and helped Gabrielle up by the hand. She held onto her hand and led her back to the pond. She took the cloth back from Gabrielle and got it wet. "You've got blood on you...here." She began to wipe it up slowly making sure she didn't miss any spots. Xena was careful not to let it show, but seeing her friend in wet clingy clothes was having an interesting effect on her; one she wasn't sure how to handle. It didn't help that she had not yet let go of her hand. "There, all done." She looked up to see Gabrielle intently staring at her with a curious look on her face. _Oh crap, did my lust show on my face? _Xena immediately dropped Gabrielle's cold, yet soft hand.

"Thanks Xena. Sorry I attacked you like that. I figured with all your "many skills" that you would have known it was me." Gabrielle turned to walk away and heard Xena pick up the dishes and follow her back to camp. She let out a small, but foreign, giddy smile.

On the walk back to camp, Xena had a flashback to their most recent trial. The power Ares had over her was overwhelming. She hadn't realized how seductive the darkness was with him. The most painful part of the whole ordeal, for them, had been when she hit Gabrielle across the cheek. _That power..so intense. I failed. I failed my goals. I failed myself… I failed her. I still can't believe she came back to me after what I did to her. The look in her eyes…gods how could I have let myself… She is so forgiving, I can't begin to comprehend how she can forgive like that. Her words…"What you did wasn't you. I know that." __**How**__ does she know that? Obviously she doesn't really know, otherwise I'd be the person she thinks I am. And I wouldn't have hit her like that. Right? Oh Gabrielle, you shouldn't be around someone like me. I'm not good for you._

Gabrielle began to lay out her sleeping furs. She looked over to Xena, holding up the fur she said, "Xena, can you hold this up for me while I get out of these clothes? I'm freezing."

Xena walked over to her and grabbed the fur. She held it up and looked away to give her friend some privacy. She heard Gabrielle grunt while trying to take off the wet clothes. She began to chuckle, "You sound like you are giving birth over there. Do you need some help?"

"No, no, I got it. Ok, I'm ready for the blanket." Xena stepped forward with the blanket as Gabrielle leaned backward into it. Xena set it over her shoulders from behind, closing it in front of Gabrielle. Her face was right next to Gabrielle's ear.

She could feel Xena's breath on her. It made her a little nervous so she quickly grabbed the blanket out of Xena's hands and wrapped it around holding it tight in front. "I'm going to go get my spare sleeping shirt. Thanks Xena." She did not make eye contact, nor would turn to face her friend for fear that Xena see her flushed face. This time she found a bush to use for cover as she put on her sleeping shirt. She wandered back to the camp to lie down on her bed roll. Xena was sharpening her sword next to the fire. As Gabrielle lay there, facing away from Xena, she began to doze off to sleep to the sound of the steel blade meeting stone.

Xena noticed Gabrielle's breathing deepen as she fell asleep. _Wow, that was surreal._ Half hour later, Xena fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of...her.  
-

Beginning of Episode 7 (10 days later):

A group of bandits is walking down the road towards Gabrielle and Xena. "I want you to take care of the horse." Xena says to Gabrielle handing her Argo's reigns.

Gabrielle shrugs and asks Argo, "Are you hungry? Let's get you a snack." They walk off. Later Gabrielle helps Argo by taking off her throat latch.

Meanwhile, Xena sneaks up behind the bandits. She fights with the bandits, knocking them all out cold, except the leader. Afterward he is getting away on horseback. Xena whistles for Argo; twice with no response. A moment later Gabrielle shows up with Argo in tow. Argo's bridle is half undone. She is agitated, "What have you been doing with my horse?" she says to Gabrielle.

"You told me to take care of her." She lets out a nervous giggle trying to lighten the mood. She can tell that Xena is not happy.

Xena, "Well you gave Hesiod a fine start." She gave Gabrielle a pissed off look.

"Sorry." Gabrielle says.

"Don't be sorry Gabrielle, just _improve_!" Xena says angrily as she gallops off leaving Gabrielle behind on the road.


	7. Warm Apples

_Warm Apples_

_Post-Episode 7_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it. Please read at least a few of my episodes to give it a chance; it's my first time writing fiction.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 7:

"And Xena gave me the scroll just in time. She saved the day," scoffs happily, "as usual." Gabrielle says to Phillius.

He responds, "She couldn't have done it without you."

Gabrielle considers this briefly then smiles, "You're right." She gently touches his chest, then says "You were almost my first."

"And you were almost mine." He says as he leans in to kiss her. Gabrielle pushes him away gently, touches his face then gets up.

She approaches Xena, "You ready?"

"Will be as soon as you answer one question." She responds.

Gabrielle, "What's that?"

Xena stops fiddling and says, "Why did you risk your life by going into that cavern alone?"

Gabrielle rolls her eyes, "I wanted to make up for what I did so you wouldn't hate me."

"For your information, I could never hate you. Your hearts always in the right place." Xena said.

Gabrielle smiled at this, then suggests, "Even when I tried to rule the world with the Titans?"

"Everybody makes mistakes." She smiles to herself and licks her lips.

"What about the time I got myself kidnapped so I could stop a war?"

Xena says, "Hey that took a lot of guts on your part."

"Well what about when I got your horses reigns tangled?"

Xena turns around to face Gabrielle, "Look the point is we're friends. And we shouldn't let things like that come between us." She smiles, "Come on."

Gabrielle's face lights up at hearing this. She turns to follow Xena out the door. "Gabrielle, don't you ever touch my horse again."

"Right."

A few minutes later they are leaving the town behind them. Gabrielle has a silly grin on her face that she can't seem to wipe off. Xena notices, but decides not to comment, knowing that in due time Gabrielle will probably blurt out whatever she is thinking anyway. Xena thinks to herself, _I wonder what that giddy little smile is about. Must be about that stupid boy. He wasn't even cute, I don't get why she liked him so much. I'm glad she didn't sleep with him though. I really, really wish she didn't even cuddle with him. That really, hurt. Hurt, Xena? Hurt!? You are such a wimp. It's not like she belongs to me. I don't know why these thoughts keep coming up! Gabrielle would never feel that way about me. I gotta stop this nonsense. _

Her thoughts are disrupted by Gabrielle. Xena suspects this conversation will be about that boy. "Xena?"

"Yes Gabrielle?"

"Did you really mean that about not letting little things come between us?"

Xena didn't quite expect this. "Of course I did. And I'm really sorry if you thought I was treating you like a kid. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to… protect you." Gabrielle's smile broadens even more at hearing this. _Hmm maybe that was the source of that smile... Nah_

"Thanks Xena. Sorry I over reacted. I guess I was just a little hurt." Gabrielle wanted to also say "_sorry I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous of me and that boy",_ but she refrains. _I could never tell her that. I bet she doesn't have feelings for me like that anyway. Although the other day she was giving me a different look when I was soaking wet from that pond fight._

"Just so you know, I'll always try to protect you. So there may be other times where I refuse to let you do something that might get you hurt. Please keep in mind I don't intend on making you feel bad. I just want you safe." Xena replied.

Gabrielle reached up and patted Xena's leg and smiled. "Right back at ya."

A while later they reach a valley between two hills. There are some trees and a very small pond of water. Xena knows that there is not another water source for many more miles. "We should stop here for the night. Maybe you can tell me a story tonight? How is that story coming along anyway, the romance story? You have a little experience now, with Phillius, right?" Xena carefully watches the bard's reaction.

Gabrielle lowers her head and smiles to herself, "I still haven't completed it. But maybe I can give you a sneak peak. I remembered a story that is really helping me to make it realistic. I'll go find wood for the fire. Be back shortly."

Xena nods then starts setting up camp. The area looks a little sparse of wildlife, so Xena decides they will just have to eat a trail mix of nuts & dried fruit. _Gabrielle is not going to like this. She'll try to be tough about it but I know her stomach is going to be growling all night. I don't want that.. _Xena looks around a little more to see if there are any signs of animals in the area. Gabrielle walks back into camp with some wood. She begins to build a fire, when Xena walks over. "You may as well not start that till it gets cooler outside. There is no sign of wildlife around us. I'm not so sure we'll be cooking anything tonight."

A look of concern passes over Gabrielle's features, but then is immediately replaced by a hopeful optimism. "It's ok; we have that trail mix we can eat, right? We'll be ok." She grabs her bedroll from Xena's hands and begins to set it up.

"I was going to do that for you, ya know? It's the least I can do." Xena said.

"What do you mean it's the least you can do? You have saved my life several times. You shouldn't have to do anything. In fact, I should have to do everything for you to pay you back!" Gabrielle grinned at her friend.

"Well I can't get us dinner. And you need to eat, you are getting too skinny." Xena smiled and poked Gabrielle in the ribs making her shriek in laughter. Gabrielle tries poking Xena back but her finger is quickly grabbed and she is pulled close into Xena. Xena feigns seriousness "Don't. You. Even. Think. About. It."

Gabrielle begins to blush being this close to Xena. _My gods she is so beautiful._ She tries to snap out of it, "Oh is the Warrior Princess afraid of a little tickle fight?"

Xena releases her finger. "Never." She smiles broadly and walks away. "I'm going to check out the area one more time; to make sure that there isn't a rabbit or squirrel or something to feed you with…Skinny."

Gabrielle smiles as Xena walks away. She finishes setting up her bedroll, then grabs Xena's and sets it across the fire in its usual place. Walking over to Argo she gets the brush out of the saddle bag. She begins to brush Argo in long even strokes. This helps her to settle down her thoughts as they have been going so fast in her head she felt like her head was going to explode. "Hey girl. You are one lucky horse you know that? I know you don't like me much, but unless your mom gets tired of me… I'm here to stay. So maybe we ought to be friends." She walks over to the saddle bag and finds one apple. It's their last one. _Hmm maybe she'll like this._ She puts the apple in front of Argo, who sniffs it then opens her mouth to take a nibble.

"Gabrielle…move that apple away from my horse."

Gabrielle does exactly as told. She looks at Xena with a timid look. "Sorry I just thought she would like an apple." Gabrielle walks away from Argo and puts the brush back in the saddle bag. Xena walks over to Gabrielle and takes the apple out of her hand. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

Xena pulls out her breast dagger and beings to slice up the apple as she walks over to the fire ring. "Because, YOU are going to eat this apple, not the horse. Start the fire now."

Gabrielle is a little frustrated. She doesn't get why Xena is being so forceful about her eating something. She builds the fire quickly, as she is now use to lighting it every night. Xena walks over with a pan and puts the apple in it. She puts the pan over the fire. "Xena… contrary to popular ex-warlord and warrior tales, apples don't need to be cooked."

Xena looks at her with both eyebrows raise, "I know that Gabrielle. It's a treat. I think you'll like them warm." She winks at Gabrielle. "I didn't find anything to hunt. Sorry, this is all we have for tonight."

After a few moments, the apples are warm and Xena hands a slice to Gabrielle. She takes it with some trepidation, then looks up at Xena. "Are you sure about this?" Xena nods with a grin while watching Gabrielle take a bite. Gabrielle's eyes light up then close as she savors the taste.

"Mmm oh gods that's amazing!" She quickly grabs more of the apple and stuffs it in her mouth. She looks down at the pan and realizes she's eaten all but one slice; Xena has had none. With a full mouth she says, "Swrry.."

Xena lets out a heartfelt chuckle, "It's ok my friend. Here have the last one. I'm happy with trail mix." At first it appears that Gabrielle will refuse, but her stomach growls. She gives in. After Xena and her share some trail mix, they sit around the fire. Xena begins her ritual of sharpening her sword. "Alright, bard. Let's hear it. I've been waiting all evening!"

Gabrielle is a little startled at Xena's eagerness. "Ok, well like I said…I'll just give you peak. Really all I'm going to tell you is the story that is giving me the romantic material to work from. Ah hem.. It was once said that people had four legs and two heads and were in fact what we would think of as two people. These beings were not just of one gender. Some were all male beings; others were all female; the last was both male and female. Because of their united strength and determination to take over the gods, Zeus decided to separate them so that they would become weaker apart. For their strength was in their shared bond. Each half, then, had two legs and one head. But the separation left both sides with a desperate yearning to be reunited; because they each shared the same soul. And ever since then, all people spend their lives searching for the other half of their soul. It is also said that when the two people find each other, they never again want to be separated. "

Xena was intrigued, so much so that she had stopped sharpening her blade. "That's quite a story Gabrielle. Where did you hear that?"

"It's a story from Plato's Symposium. I've always loved that story. Where I lack the history of love in my life, I find that this story can give me the right material to base my love story on. Silly huh?" She asks shyly.

"No! Not at all. It's a good story to base yours on. I like it. So do you know who your characters are going to be?" Xena was very amazed to hear that one of Gabrielle's favorite stories had soul mates of the same gender. That was the last thing she expected.

Gabrielle replied, "Well, I'm still working on that. The story may end up being terrible anyway, so don't count on ever hearing it. Ok?"

Xena looked up, "Oh. I..alright I guess. If that's what you want then I won't expect to hear it from you." Xena is slightly hurt. And it shows. She puts her sword away in silence then gets into her roll and turns away from Gabrielle.

Gabrielle decides not to push the issue further as she is too tired. As she tries to sleep her thoughts turn to Phillius. _I can't believe he was almost my first. He was really sweet, but now as I look back, I think Xena was right to be worried. He wasn't right for me and it would have been a mistake. She actually seemed really hurt when she saw us cuddling. I wonder why? Was she that worried that I would have had sex with him? Was she jealous somehow? It almost seemed like that. Though, I cannot imagine Xena jealous of anyone or anything, especially of me having a little romance. I wonder if she really has been with women. Gods her comment that day about "who said it was a him". I could have died right there! Hmm… I do wonder though. Oh well, I can't get experience for my story if I don't try in the love department right? Right._

Beginning of Episode 8 (15 days later):

It's morning. Four bandits with swords spot Xena and Gabrielle's camp. They approach somewhat quietly. One moves forward toward Xena's bedroll. He strikes her with his sword and shouts "I killed Xena, Warrior Princess!" He picks up the head to find that it's a watermelon.

"Yihhiya" Xena yells as she jumps from the tree and kicks him in the face. She begins taking down each of the men. Meanwhile Gabrielle sleeps through all the noise, plus men falling behind her. Xena beats them all down, but one gets a knife thrown at him in the throat by one of his comrades. Xena goes to him and says, "I can still save your worthless hide if you just hold still. Gabrielle!"

Gabreille stirs in her sleep, "Alright." Then her head plops back down to her arm.

"Gabrielle!" Xena yells.

"Alright," she starts sitting up with her eyes closed, "I was in the middle of the best.." she pauses as she opens her eyes and sees the mess around her. "I missed something."


	8. Goodbye, Herc

_Goodbye, Herc_

_Post-Episode 8_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it. Please read at least a few of my episodes to give it a chance; it's my first time writing fiction.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of episode 8:

Hercules and Iolaus watch Xena and Gabrielle leave. "Hercules, do you believe that everyone has someone out there that shares a part of their soul?"

Hercules watches Xena and waves to her. "I know it."

Moments later…

"You and Iolaus looked pretty cozy there under that tree." Xena remarked after they rounded the bend. She was staring straight ahead at the path, teeth gritted.

Gabrielle blushed a little, "Yeah, I guess we were. He kissed me." She looked up at Xena as she said this.

Xena's eyes narrowed. "He did?" _I'm gonna kill him, _she thought to herself. "Was it ok with you that he did that?"

"I guess. I like him, I suppose. But, I don't know…" She trailed off expecting Xena to probe further. Instead Xena just grunted and kept silent. "What about you and Hercules? Did the old flames re-kindle?" she asked with a smile.

Xena looked down at her, "No. More like old flames finally dying and saying goodbye." _In a way I'm glad I got to see him, because now I know that it's not meant to be with us. _

"Oh. I see. I thought that he had a rather dreamy look in his eyes. Are you sure he knows that the flames are out?" Gabrielle knows she is in dangerous territory as Xena does not like to talk about her romance with Hercules. Xena looks at her and rolls her eyes. "Ok, you don't have to talk about it, sorry I cared." _So she can ask me about Iolaus, but I can't ask her about Herc? Give me a break!_

A few hours later they came across a town that was a little bigger than what they'd been in so far in their travels. The main street was also the street in which market was held. It was bustling with activity! Shoppers and merchants alike crowded the small street. Xena glanced over at Gabrielle, whose eyes were wide open with excitement. Xena rolled her eyes. "I'm going to drop Argo off at that stable over there. Why don't you look around?"Gabrielle was off in a flash leaving a trail of dust behind her. Xena chuckled.

Gabrielle slowly walked down the street looking at the product each merchant had to offer. She came across a booth with a large variety of clothing. A smile crossed her face. _Maybe it's time for a new wardrobe. This skirt is getting worn out from scrapping the ground. And I get so hot with this jacket on. Yeah, definitely time for new clothes. _She stepped into the booth and began to look around in the skirt section. The merchant woman was immediately at her side, "Hi darling, oh this would look great on you!" She pulled out a long blue skirt that was thicker than the one she currently wore.

"Ah, no thanks. I'm actually trying to lighten my skirt. You see, I do a lot of traveling on foot. As you can see from my skirt," she said while lifting its tattered edge off the ground, "it's not happy. So I'd like to find something that won't hit the ground like this. Maybe something that comes to about…here." She held her hand the level of her mid-thigh.

The merchant stared at her as if she was speaking a foreign language; mouth agape. "Oh sweetheart, that's not appropriate for a nice young woman like you. You'll never get a decent man like that. He might think you are a prostitute. Trust me, you don't want him thinking that about you!" The woman grabbed top to go with the long blue skirt. "This would look wonderful with the skirt. Only 30 dinars for the pair."

"30 dinars is robbery! That outfit is not worth that kind of money. Not only that but I'm not getting what I need. I need a shorter skirt. Do you have one or not?" Gabrielle was beginning to get angry. She began to haggle not only for the right skirt and top, but for a lower price.

Meanwhile, Xena had found the bard but decided to hang back and listen to the haggling. _Pretty impressive. I knew she could talk her way into and out of anything, but I didn't know she could barter with money and goods. Nice._

After a few minutes, Gabrielle turns around and yells behind her shoulder, "You just lost a potential customer!" She walks towards Xena, grabs her by the wrist and leads her away. "Come on, they are crooks." After they get through the crowd, Gabrielle lets go of Xena. Xena follows her from booth to booth for about twenty minutes. The bard wasn't satisfied with any of the offerings. Finally she finds the last clothing merchant. Her eyes light up as this one looks promising. Hanging out front is a much shorter skirt with a matching top.

As she turns to talk to Xena, she runs into a hand. Xena's hand is held up to stop Gabrielle from talking. "Gabrielle, I'm going to get us a room at the inn. By the time you are done shopping it's going to be midnight. Have fun." Xena walks away, leaving Gabrielle to fend for herself.

_Fine, I can handle this on my own anyway. Gods she sure doesn't like to do any girly things! No chatting, no girl talk, no shopping… what's next, no bathing? Oh dear, I hope not. I do not want to be around a grumpy AND smelly warrior. _She approaches the new merchant with a new tactic. She looks first at the outfit she wants. She touches it and seems really interested in it. She holds it up to herself to check sizing. The merchant quickly runs out to assist.

"Hello young lady. That is a nice choice. Very beautiful fabric. Do you like?"

Gabrielle responds very expressively, "oh yes I do very much! It's perfect! But how much?"

"Only 25 dinars for the whole set. Shall I put it in a bag for you?"

Pretending to astonished at the price, she puts on an act. "Oh, I can't afford that. I really like it, but I don't quite have enough dinars." She puts on a very sad face and begins to turn around.

"Wait. How about 20 dinars?"

Gabrielle shook her head no. "Well, I… sorry I just can't. It really is beautiful and I think that it would be perfect for me." She continues to walk away.

"Hold on, I can go to 18 dinars. Does that work better for you?" The merchant asks with a desperate twinge to her voice.

"A little better, but not quite there for me yet. You see, I also need to buy a new pair of boots. I need that more than I need a new top and skirt. I'd like to get it all, but the boots are 10 dinars and I only have 20 dinars. Then of course I always need to be able to eat food. I can't, sorry. I'm afraid I'd have to ask you to go too low."

"Tell you what, I have a pair of boots I'll throw in; 15 dinars for all of it. Then you will have enough leftover that you can also have dinner and a place to stay, since I know you are traveling." The merchant was at her last straw.

"Deal! Thank you, I'm so excited I love this outfit. I was really worried I would leave this town without it." She dealt out her money, said her goodbyes then hustled to the inn.

Xena had been waiting for close to an hour for Gabrielle. The waitress came over to ask her one more time if she was sure she wanted to wait for her friend before she ordered. "You know what, I guess I'm done waiting. Just give me two of your specials, a mug of port and a mug of water. I think she'll be here soon." The waitress ran off with the order just as Gabrielle burst through the door, all smiles. After looking around for a moment, she spotted Xena giving her a huge smile that wrinkled her nose and lit up her eyes. _She is so damn cute. Must have been a good day of shopping._

"Xena! Oh I'm so thirsty! All that bargaining can really work up a thirst. That first merchant wanted 30 dinar for that skirt and top. Did you see it? It wasn't even what I wanted but the lady would not leave me alone about it. Why are you so quiet?" Gabrielle finally took a breath.

"Because you haven't stopped talking." Xena deadpanned. "So if you didn't want that outfit, what did you want? It didn't look all that different from what you have."

"Exactly Xena. Have you seen the bottom of this skirt? It's so ragged. I need something off the ground and something easier to move in. Where is the waitress I'm so thirsty?"

"I already ordered you a mug of water and the special. I didn't know what you wanted so I just got the easiest thing. Here comes the waitress now." Xena motioned toward her.

"Alright ladies, here you are. Your food will be out in about five more minutes. Sorry about the wait, it's starting to get really busy in here." She smiled before turning around to leave.

Gabrielle took several swallows of water, "Thanks Xena. I'm starving."

Xena nodded, "So you walked in with a bag, what's in it if you didn't like that outfit?"

"Oh! I found something at another booth. I got a top, skirt, and boots for only 15 dinars! Originally she wanted to charge me 25 just for the skirt and top. But I wore her down." Gabrielle displayed a proud expression.

"A top and boots too? So is the top like the one that lady was holding up…" _please say it's a_ _shorter skirt and a smaller top that shows some skin… _

"No, not at all. Completely different. It's short sleeves, Ah…I'll show you when we are done eating. I think you'll like it." The waitress comes back over with two steaming plates of food. The smell is wonderful to her sense. "Mm I can't wait to eat this."

"So stop talking and eat already." The warrior said over a mouthful. So they both did just that. After dinner then both walked upstairs to the rooming area. "Gabrielle, there is a double wide bath tub in there that we can use when we want. They even have hot water. However the room only came with one bath worth of hot, so if you want to use it you can."

Without hesitation, she replied "Xena don't be silly. We'll just take a bath together. No sense in either of us missing a hot bath. We don't get those often anymore. Where is our room?"

"Oh, it's right here." She opens the door behind them. "I already unloaded some of your things so they would be ready for you when you got done shopping." _Oh boy, I'm in trouble. A hot bath together in a small bathtub is a little different than a cold roomy pond._

Gabrielle smiles and thanks Xena. She gathers her bathing supplies and heads toward the door, Xena does the same. Gabrielle begins to worry that someone could walk in on them in the bath tub. "Xena what if someone"

Xena interrupts her, "it's ok, it locks." She cracks a wry smile then locks the door behind them. When she turns around Gabrielle is beginning to undress with her back toward her. This is the first time Xena has ever peeked. Gabrielle's skirt hits the ground followed by her top. Xena begins to break out in a cold sweat as she slowly admires her friend's beautiful body. "I'll be right back, I left something in the room. Be right back, lock this behind me ok?" she said as she turned around and bolted out of the room without waiting for a response from the bard.

Gabrielle turns around and Xena is already gone. She locks the bolt. "That was weird. Arg I can't get in otherwise I'll have to get back up to let her in. Hurry Xena I want a bath so bad."

In the other room, Xena is leaning back against the door as if trying to keep out a raging mob. In this case, the raging mob is her raging hormones. "Xena get a grip! You can't have her. She's your friend anyway! No, this is not right." She begins to pace back and forth across the room. "Ok, you can do this. No big deal, just stop peeking. You do not want her like that. Friends don't want each other like that. Got it?" After talking herself down, she walks back over to the door and raises her fist to knock. Just then Gabrielle is opening the door and stepping out covered in a towel.

"Oh! Xena there you are. I was wondering what happened. Everything ok?"

"Never better. Let's get clean." Xena completely avoided looking anywhere except in Gabrielle's eyes. That was the only semi-safe place to look right now.

Gabrielle gets into the bath first, while Xena undresses. She has seen Xena naked before, but only when she streaked by her into that pond the other day. Other than that, she's always given Xena her privacy; until now. She nonchalantly turns her gaze upward as Xena takes off her leathers and under clothes. Her gaze quickly goes back down to her task of scrubbing. _Wow, that is a nice body._

Xena joins her in the bath and they both silently scrub avoiding each other's gaze. Once Gabrielle is done she gets up to leave. She notices Xena is looking completely away from her. "Xena I'm going to go try on my new outfit. I'll leave it on until you are back in the room so you can tell me what you think, ok?" She expected Xena to actually look at her once she started talking, but to no avail.

"Mm Hum, that's fine."

Fifteen minutes later, the bard is dressed in her new outfit. The room does not have mirror so she cannot see what she looks like in it. _Guess I'll have to rely on Xena's opinion. Oh great…she probably won't have one, Miss-I-don't-like-girly-things. _Her top is brown with blue and gold trim. The skirt was the same brown, but hit her about mid thigh.

Xena steps into the room, back in her leathers. She stops at the door as she sees her friend. She smiles, "I like it." She shuts the door then walks to her saddle bag to put away her soap, never taking her eyes off Gabrielle.

"Really? You don't think it's too revealing?" Gabrielle asks with some concern.

"Not at all; look at me. My skirt is way shorter and I show way more cleavage than your top. Why would you think that this is too revealing?" Xena asked.

"Well, it's nothing. I guess I'm just not use to showing so much skin. It's fine, I'll get use to it." She begins to take off the top, then turns around catching Xena staring.  
Xena quickly turns away and hops on the far side of the bed. "Sorry I won't look." She settled into bed with her back turned away from Gabrielle.

A few moments later the bed shifts as Gabrielle gets in. "Oh that's nice. So much better than rocky ground. Not that I mind sleeping out in the open with the stars to lull me to sleep. But there is something to be said about a mattress. Night Xena."

"Night Gabrielle."

Falling asleep Gabrielle thought to herself, _I really like this outfit. I can't wait to wear it through town tomorrow. Maybe there will be some cute suitors that will take interest in me now. gods that sounds so desperate. Hmm, I just want to experience love so bad now. Why do I want this?! ARGH. Why can't life be easier? Like in a story; on a chance meeting designated by fate, two soul mates' eyes lock across a crowd of people. They are perfect for each other and fall in love. Maybe one saves the other from an estranged life. Their life is constantly on the move, but they love every minute of being together; so much so that they would die for each other. Never from each other's grasp, hand in hand they seek to help the world through troubled times. Hmm maybe I just found my story._

Beginning of Episode 9:

Xena and Gabrielle walk into a grove of fruit trees. There is a couple picking apples, giggling, and kissing. "Looks like they're having fun. Not that I envy them or anything." Gabrielle states resentfully. Xena smiles because she knows that Gabrielle is envious. Gabrielle continues, "I mean, what does she have that I don't have?" A pause, "Ok, love." She nods her head to Xena affirming her own words. Xena continues to smile and just nod her head. "But what about the important things in life; travel, adventure, meeting interesting people? Ha!" she laughs, "As for the apple, I can pick my own!" She reaches for an apple as an arrow flies right through it. Xena takes on the bandits that threaten their welfare.


	9. Goodbye, Boy with Heart Problem

_Goodbye, Boy with Heart Problem_

_Post-Episode 8_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 9:

Talus gently turns Gabrielle's face towards him. He looks at her softly, "I should have told you. Forgive me Gabrielle. All I wanted was a memory of you."

Gabrielle shakes her head with tears in her eyes, "this can't be happening."

"We'll meet each other again someday, on the other side," he said.

"You won't forget me?"

With a genuine compassion, he replied, "How could I?"

She hugs him close, tears streaming down her face. He turns to leave with Celeste. Xena and Gabrielle watch them leave. Talus turns one more time to look at Gabrielle. She turns around and throws herself in Xena's arms. Xena is shocked at Gabrielle's response at first; a little unsure of what to do. Then she puts her arms around her and rests her chin on Gabrielle's head as they watch Talus cross over with Death.

After Talus has gone from view, Gabrielle is still clinging to Xena with tears staining her face. Xena buries her face into the blond hair and gently kisses the top of her head. "Shh it's going to be alright. Let's get out of here ok?" Gabrielle nods and wipes her tears. Xena leads Gabrielle out of the room where they say their goodbyes to Sisyphus and his wife.

Argo is brought to them when they reach the city gate. Gabrielle is very melancholy and does not feel like walking. "Xena, can I ride with you for a bit?" she asks, knowing that Xena will not refuse because of her current mood. Xena can be quite empathetic at times. Xena jumps in the saddle then reaches down with a gentle smile. Gabrielle grabs her hand and is pulled up quickly. She puts her arms stiffly around Xena.

Down the road a few minutes later, Xena pats Gabrielle's arm and says, "Relax. You can lay your head on my back if you want. You need to rest." Gabrielle immediately takes advantage of the offer. Xena smiles and urges Argo forward. _This poor girl keeps getting her heart broken. I wish she wouldn't fall for these village boys so easily. I can't believe he didn't tell her sooner about his heart condition. He shouldn't have led her on like that when he knew he was not going to live. I wish I could protect her more. But I can't help who she gives her heart to. Dammit, maybe I should start speaking up more about it. Tell her to not wear her heart on her sleeve. Gr.. she won't like me telling her that. Besides she wouldn't learn anything that way. The only way to learn about love is to experience it. Right? Why can't she just experience it in a safer way… like with someone that will for sure love her back and won't break her heart. Xena you are pretty much talking about a soul mate here. You can't just conjure one of those up out of nowhere. _

Xena notices that Gabrielle's hold is loosening and the bard begins to slip off the saddle. Xena quickly reaches around her right side and supports Gabrielle from the side. Gabrielle's eyes snap open at the almost fall and she clings to Xena's arm. "Whoa! Oh Xena… Sorry I must have fallen asleep back here."

"It's ok. I did tell you to relax. I just didn't think you'd fall asleep and fall off the horse." Xena said teasingly while patting Gabrielle on the knee.

"Yeah, you are just so comfortable! Has anyone told you that?" she asked.

"Gabrielle, you were laying against my armor. That couldn't have been comfortable. You were just too worn out to notice." Xena said.

"Yeah I suppose. Can we stop for a minute? I need to use the bushes." They stop and Xena gets off then helps Gabrielle down. The next thing Xena knows is that the bard has her in another hug. She returns it knowing that the bard needs some comfort right now. She knows what it's like to lose someone you care about. "Thanks Xena." Gabrielle wanders off to use the bushes.

Upon Gabrielle's return, Xena suggests that they find somewhere to camp soon. The sun is setting and neither has eaten in quite some time. A couple miles up the road they find a nice spot to camp. Xena catches fish in a nearby river. Gabrielle cooks the fish to perfection. After a silent dinner, which Xena enjoyed a bit of the silence, Gabrielle finally spoke up.

"Can I ask you something? Do you think Talus just wanted something from me because he knew he was going to die and it was his last chance?" She is a little embarrassed to ask such a question, because if the answer is yes then she will feel like a complete idiot for falling for it.

Xena stumbles over her words, "Ah..Uh.. Well I.." frustrated at herself she shakes her head a little to snap out of it. "No. I don't think he was doing that at all. He really liked you, so he wasn't sure how to tell you such a hard thing."

Gabrielle's eyes are still staring at her feet. "Ok. I guess I just feel used. But if you think he really liked me then I guess he did. I wish I didn't hurt like this Xena." Tears formed in her eyes once more.

Xena quickly got up and then sat by her side. "Gabrielle, it's alright. Everyone experiences heart ache like this at one point or another. I didn't know he was so important to you."

"I didn't either, until I realized I wasn't going to have him anymore. Gods you would think that I was in some sort of relationship! I barely knew him; but what I did know was good. I'm sorry I've been talking so much about love. I don't know what's come over me." A moment's pause, "I hope he is ok." She said as she got up to get into her bed roll. Xena followed suit, then stopped.

"Gabrielle, I'm going to go check the perimeter. I'll be back in a minute, ok?" Xena grabs her sword and disappears through the bushes. _Oh my dear friend. You have got to learn to pick men that aren't going to hurt you. Actually, if you plan on being the road with me you probably should just forget about love. Unless you want to leave me. Please don't leave me. Oh gods what if she leaves? _After checking the perimeter for five minutes, she returns to the camp. She slows as she nears Gabrielle. The bard is crying. Xena accidentally steps on a stick and Gabrielle immediately stops crying. She doesn't want Xena to know. "You still awake?"

In a small voice, "Yeah." Gabrielle wipes her tears but stays facing away from Xena.

Xena notices that Gabrielle did not remove her new boots. She moves to the foot of Gabrielle's bedroll and grabs one foot. "Let me help you with these." She removes both boots and sets them nicely at the end of the bedroll. She covers Gabrielle's feet back up with the fur. "There, now you can go to sleep."

"Thanks Xena. Goodnight."

The next day they walk into a town with a rundown tavern. Argo has thrown a shoe and they need to find a blacksmith for the repair work. After dropping Argo off, they decide to head to the tavern to get a drink while they wait. Gabrielle walks in ahead of Xena, completely oblivious to all the men gawking at her. Xena catches several of their looks at Gabrielle and knows exactly what they are looking at; her new skirt really shows off her legs. Xena stares back at the men with narrow, threatening eyes. The men quickly look away. "Gabrielle, why don't you get us a seat? I'll get some drinks."

"Sure, no problem." Gabrielle bounces off towards a table. She is in a very good mood today. Yesterday was a somber affair and she is attempting to put it, and Talus, behind her. Her new outfit is giving her more self confidence. She spots a table but as she walks towards it a man steps in front of her. "Hi, are you taking that table?" she asks.

The man is looking her up and down in a very creepy manner. "No sweetheart, I was coming over to join you. I'm looking for some…companionship. You interested?" He asks as he continues to undress her with his eyes. "I've got a room at the inn we could go to."

Gabrielle doesn't even know what to say, she is in such shock. He walks towards her and reaches out to pull her in. He grabs her and pulls her in for a strong kiss; he begins to touch her in inappropriate places. She begins to struggle and right before his lips touch hers, he finds that his face is met with a fist. He is thrown back against the wall. When he opens his eyes, they are met with fierce blue eyes that are practically on fire. Xena hauls him to his feet and then up off the floor. She is holding him in mid-air. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her again! Got it?! Or you will not have a hand to use, nor eyes to see." She throws him down for good measure.

Xena turns around to find that Gabrielle is in a state of shock. She walks towards Gabrielle and grabs her hand then leads her out of the tavern. Still holding hands, they go pick up Argo, who is thankfully done being shoed. Xena puts Argo's saddle on, gets into the saddle, then hoists Gabrielle up and rides out of the town.

A moment later Gabrielle finally says something, "I can't believe he touched me like that. Why would someone do that?"

Xena's blood is boiling. She wanted to cut his hands off right then and there, but knew she shouldn't. She could feel Gabrielle shaking slightly, so she stops Argo. She slides out of the saddle and reaches up to help Gabrielle down. Gabrielle lands in her arms and Xena cradles her to her chest. "It's ok. He won't bother you again. I'll never let anyone touch you like that again. I should have gotten there sooner, I'm so sorry."

Gabrielle, still a little shocked, says "Thank you for stopping him when you did though. It could have been a lot worse. I'm glad you were there. I know I couldn't stop him. I don't know how to fight yet. Even after all this time watching you, I still don't know what to do." They break their embrace.

"Let's ride for a little longer then set up camp, ok?" Xena hoisted herself and Gabrielle back into the saddle and continued their journey in silence. Xena thought to herself, _Maybe I ought to teach her how to defend herself at least. I can't leave her so unprotected. _

Gabrielle was lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts about why this would happen to her. _What did I do to deserve this? Men are not supposed to be like that. They are supposed to treat women better than they treat themselves. Usually men hardly look at me. I wonder if it's because of my outfit. I know it's a little showier, but I didn't think it was that bad. Xena liked it. _ The thoughts of the dress merchant from a couple days ago came back to her thoughts, _"Oh sweetheart, that's not appropriate for a nice woman like you. You'll never get a decent man like that. He might think you are a prostitute. Trust me, you don't want him thinking that about you!" Maybe I look like a prostitute. I can't look that bad… right? I think I'm going to wear my old clothes tomorrow. Just to be on the safe side. _

Beginning of Episode 10 (the next day):

Xena is waiting for Gabrielle as she searches for something. Her eyes dart up into the trees looking from tree to tree. Gabrielle speaks up, "What about this one?" she said while holding up a long walking stick.

"It's lovely," she replies with a little annoyance in her voice. "What's it for?"

Gabrielle is climbing up a hill while using the stick to aid her ascent. "It's a walking stick. It's very useful. You walk with it. You can lean on it if you need a rest." She begins to get more animated while pulling leaves off the stick. "You can kill nasty little critters if you want to lie down." Xena nods her head then looks back to the trees. "Yeah, it's got a good feel."

Xena is smiling, then grabs the stick, "Let me look at this." She pushes Gabrielle out of the way and begins to expertly swing and maneuver the stick like a weapon. "Hmm, not bad." She tosses it back to its new owner.

"Or you could do that… yeah." Gabrielle nods her head. She is very impressed with what her new stick can do.


	10. Amazon Princess

_Amazon Princess_

_Post-Episode 10_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 10:

Gabrielle and Xena are walking at sunset, "Are you mad at me because I didn't tell you about the rite of caste?" Gabrielle asks.

"No not mad." Xena responds dryly.

"I just thought it'd be great to be an Amazon. I didn't realize what it meant. But, I've learned my lesson. Everything I know, you know. From now on, no more secrets." Gabrielle commits passionately.

"We'll see how long that lasts." Xena says sarcastically.

"You know, I just thought of something. You're a Warrior Princess and I'm an Amazon Princess. That's gonna make such a great story!" Xena begins walking down another path, Gabrielle doesn't know that they are not walking side by side anymore. She is talking to herself. "Yeah, and it all starts with you and me finding those signs in those trees. And then…Xena, hey wait! And then the arrows come flying down!"

2 days later…

Xena is awake well before Gabrielle, as always. She lights a fire, then begins to gather extra wood. After she has collected the wood, she pauses to look at Gabrielle's sleeping figure. Her face is serene and beautiful as she sleeps.

Xena smiles to herself, then walks into the woods with her bow and arrows. Silently creeping into the woods, she finds an animal's path that tracks down to a hidden pond. The tracks are fresh. She begins to follow the animal until it is within sight. It's young buck. She draws her arrow back, then with practiced skill releases it. The morning air is silent and cool. The arrow glides with purpose towards the prey. A soft thud is heard as the animal falls to the ground. Xena quickly races to the buck. It's struggling to keep its life as the arrow did not immediately kill it. She pulls out her dagger, slitting it's throat to send it to rest. After draining it's blood, she throws its body over her shoulders to carry it back to camp.

Upon her arrival she sees the fire is still burning strong. She gently puts her kill down as to not wake her companion. Glancing over she sees that Gabrielle is still extremely tranquil. She begins to skin the animal, laying out each skin as she goes. She cleans the animal and strips if of its innards. After disposing of that, she begins to take out the bulk of the meat laying it aside to cut into strips. She hasn't performed this ritual in quite some time; food this good has been scarce on their journey. She stops her task to rest. She leans back against a rock and her gaze once again falls upon Gabrielle.

_Gabrielle, Amazon Princess. Heh, I never would have thought she would fall into such a position. Not that she doesn't fit it; she would make a great queen someday. I'm glad she didn't decide to stay with them. I thought she would because they taught her to fight. I'm just glad they didn't force her to kill. She would have lost the light that shines so bright within her. _Xena resumes her task of preparing the meat.

Gabrielle stirs and rises from her bedroll. "Xena what are you doing?" She sees blood everywhere. "What is that?" she asks sleepily.

"Venison." Xena replies. "If you are ready to get up, I could use some help."

Gabrielle shakes her head and rises from her slumber. She stands up and cracks her back. She is still in her Amazon leathers. "I'm going to get out of these leathers. I don't know how you can stand them. They are too stiff. I guess yours aren't really stiff though, are they."

Xena smiles and nods while continuing to cut mean into strips. After a few moments Gabrielle is back within Xena's sights. She is wearing the outfit she bought from the market a few days ago. "I thought maybe you decided you didn't like that outfit. Isn't that why you went back to your old one?"

"No. I like this one. I just wasn't comfortable wearing it until now." Gabrielle admitted. She moved over next to Xena with a knife in hand to help cut. She grabs a piece of the meat and copies how Xena is cutting it.

"You wore it the day after you got it just fine. Why were you all of a sudden uncomfortable?" Xena asks, though she is pretty sure it had to do with the guy that touched her. _Gods I wanted to rip his head off for touching her._

Gabrielle was not very responsive. She didn't know how to tell Xena. Part of her felt like she should be ashamed for thinking that she looked like a harlot in the clothing; but now that she has been with the Amazons and seen brave, beautiful, women wearing similar clothing she knows it to be a lie. None of them were harlots. They were amazing women full of passion for life and strong convictions for justice and equality. Even though Terreis' initial impression of Gabrielle was that she was not one of them, she found that she had many things in common with them; at least on the inside. Now being their Princess, well she decided not to let a terrible situation cause her to not wear what she want and be who she is. "All that matters is that I'm comfortable in it now, more comfortable with myself too. I feel more confident in my ability to defend myself when attacked. I guess I'm just glad I met the Amazons. It really opened my eyes."

Xena stood up to grab the frying pan to put over the fire. She laid strips of meat in it. Her face was pensive. "Gabrielle, I'm very proud of you. You did some very brave things. I'm glad that the Amazon's taught you some good lessons. I'll continue the teaching of the staff if you'd like?"

Gabrielle looked up at Xena and smiled, "That would be great!" She crinkled her nose and laughed. "So what are we going to do with all this meat?"

Xena chuckles, "Well we are going to eat some of it now. Some of it we are going to dry for jerky. And then the skin is going to be dried so that we can use it for other purposes. Maybe I'll make you a coat or something." She winks at Gabrielle. "I think we ought to stay here for the day and tonight again, because taking care of the meat will take most of the day."

An hour later they had hung all the meat to dry, along with the skins. Leaving the fire fully blazing, they walk together down to the hidden pond Xena found. They both begin to take off their clothes so that they can wash the blood off. Gabrielle is slower than Xena at removing everything. Xena jumps in first. She surfaces from under the water to look towards shore. Her breath catches as she sees Gabrielle naked form walking into the water. _By the gods she is beautiful. _

Gabrielle smiles at Xena, no longer hesitant to show her body, then dives under the water and surfaces next to Xena. They smile at each other then Xena splashes Gabrielle with water. A water fight breaks out. Gabrielle is squealing and giggling uncontrollably. After the fight dies down, Xena walks to shore to grab their soap. Little does she know that Gabrielle is watching her every move. _Why, oh why, can't I stop staring? _She shakes her head and forces her eyes down to the water. When she hears the water splash, she knows it's safe to look up again.

Xena glides over to her and says, "Here let me help you wash your hair." Gabrielle is shocked by the offer. She has never volunteered to help with something like that. Gabrielle turns her back toward Xena so that the warrior could begin scrubbing. Xena's fingers work magic on her head. Her fingers massage deep making sure to clean every inch of her head. Gabrielle begins to feel a little too good at the extended contact. As soon as she realizes that she likes it more than she should, her body tenses. Sensing the change, Xena stops massaging and gently tilts Gabrielle back into the water to rinse. Xena is now staring down into Gabrielle's face; her eyes are closed. Xena leans down and gently places a kiss on her soft full lips. To her delight, the kiss is returned. For a few moments they share an intimate moment. Xena cannot help herself; it's stirring her passion in ways she has not felt in a very long time. She takes the kiss deeper, more passionately. Gabrielle's tongue responds in kind exploring the new sensations that she feels.

"Xena? Xena! Hello?" Gabrielle is waving her hand in front of Xena's face.

Xena snaps out of her day dream. "What? Oh, sorry I must have..Sorry." Xena begins to blush and quickly moves away, as far away as the pond will let her get from Gabrielle.

"Xena are you ok? Do you want me to help you with your hair now too?" Gabrielle swims over to Xena. "You don't look like you feel so well."

"No I'm alright. I'll wash my own hair, thanks. If you are done, would you mind making sure the meat and everything is doing alright?" She asks, not making much eye contact.

Gabrielle nods, then swims to shore. Xena's eyes flash over to the retreating figure as it rises out of the water. Xena swallows hard. Then she sinks under the water. _My gods what am I doing? I have got to get a grip. That was not good at all. You know how to have self control, Xena. Use it! _

Getting out of the water she dried then got dressed. She walked back to camp and grabbed her sword. "I'm going to do some sword drills." She began to walk away.

"Wait, can I come? I want to do some staff practice. Want to spar?" Gabrielle asked. She sensed Xena's hesitation, so she stuck her lip out in a pout. "Pleassee?"

Xena rolled her eyes, "Alright, come on." They found a small opening in the woods. Xena twirled her sword a few times then stood in a ready position. Gabrielle did the same. "Ok, Princess, show me what you got!" They circled each other for a moment, then Gabrielle took the first swing. She swung low towards Xena's left leg trying to sweep her off her feet. Xena deflected easily, bringing Gabrielle's staff back up with her sword then around to the ground on her right side. It was pinned against the ground. Xena looks at Gabrielle with a smirk, "Is that all you got Princess?"

Gabrielle gets a little angry. She goes on the attack again, this time with more gusto. She swings hard right, directly at Xena's head. Blocked. She brings around the other end of her staff, towards Xena's ribs on the left. Blocked. Getting angrier, she repeatedly hits without any form or direction now. She wants to get past Xena's defenses so bad, she barely aims. Xena blocks everything, then removes the staff from Gabrielle's hand. It flies through the air, Xena catches it. "Gabrielle, you stopped thinking about your next move. If you do that in a fight you'll never win. You have to always think."

"Well I can't beat you by thinking. You are too smart for me." Gabrielle huffs as she walks over and takes the staff back from Xena. "Let's go again. I'll do better this time."

Xena sighs, "No, I'm not going to continue if you are going to be this pissed off." She begins walking away back towards camp. Then she turns around. "Look, I said I would keep teaching you the staff and I meant it. But if you can't handle not beating me, then I can't teach you. If you can learn to deal with it, then I'll spar with you every night until the day you take the sword from my hand. Deal?"

Gabrielle knew Xena was right. She nodded, "Ok. Sorry I just got frustrated. It won't happen again. You've got a deal." For the next hour or so, Xena taught Gabrielle defensive moves. After they were done they began to head back to camp. "Xena, when will you teach me attack moves?"

"When you need them. Right now, defense is what you need to know."

A while later, Gabrielle hears Xena approach from her nightly rounds. "Gabrielle, tomorrow I'm going to ride ahead to a town. I heard some Amazon's say that there is trouble brewing there; something about people being taxed by a mad man. You can meet up with me a little later, after I've checked to make sure that it's not too dangerous. If it's too dangerous I'll come back for you, otherwise it's safe enough for you to come, ok?"

Gabrielle responds, "I don't really understand why I cannot just go with you. I'm use to danger now remember? It's what we do. Plus I know how to use my staff. I will be ok."

"Gabrielle, please. Just do what I say. Don't argue."

Gabrielle decides to keep her mouth shut. Then her stomach growls so she decides she better eat. Grabbing a chunk of venison, she picks at it while thinking about what happened at the pond. She remembers Xena rinsing her hair, then she opened her eyes to see Xena's eyes filled with what can only be described as desire. _Why would she be looking at me like that? Surely she doesn't think of me that way. I'm more like a kid sister to her, aren't I? I must be mistaken, it wasn't desire. Maybe she was just very lost in thought or something. _

Xena sits on the far side of the fire, away from Gabrielle. After being caught staring at her today, she wants to stay far from her so she doesn't lose her mind and find herself doing something she'd regret. _Apparently I don't have control over my mind like I thought I did. Maybe I don't have control over my body either_. After an hour of silence, Gabrielle decides that she is going to lie in her bedroll and work on her story. The last thing she remembers before falling asleep is listening to the sound of Xena's sword against its sharpening stone.

Beginning of Episode 11 (one week later):

"Silver. And not even good silver." A soldier says as he puts silver pieces in a bag. He is followed by the family that he just took it from.

"How can I feed my family when your taxes drain me dry?" the father says.

"Moonlight. Take a second job. Or send your wife and daughter into the streets to make your money." The solider replies.

All of a sudden men dressed all in black come from all over the village. They attach the soldiers and take back the money in the name of the Black Wolf.


	11. Mountain Goat

_Mountain Goat_

_Post-Episode 11_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 11:

"We've already got some people in the government. So it won't be difficult to turn things around." Flora says to Xena.

"But we could never have gotten this far without your help. I was wrong about you." Diomedes adds.

"No you weren't Diomedes. You knew what I was there for; to get the Black Wolf. Only I didn't know at that time it was Flora." Xena replies.

"How did you figure it out?" Flora asks.

"When Diomedes didn't want to hear my plan he kept looking at you. A lot of the wolves were doing that. Didn't take long to know that was the procedure. No decision was made without a glance to the Black Wolf."

(a month later)

After a month of wandering and helping the helpless, they begin a hike up Mount Poolis. Gabrielle is a little worried about being able to make it without getting too tired. She's never hiked up a Mountain before. Ok, this isn't' that big of a mountain, but still, she's use to flat ground. "Xena, are you sure this is the only way? I might slow us down too much because I'm not much of a hiker."

"We aren't in a hurry. You'll be just fine, I promise." Xena states. "Besides, it will help you get good on your feet."

About half way up, they stopped for their first rest. Sitting in a small meadow, they pull out some food; venison and apples. "Ya know Xena, I could get use to this hiking thing. It's so beautiful up here! I like how high up we are." Look in the direction they are going, she can see what appears to be the sea. "Xena is that an ocean?"

Xena looks in the direction Gabrielle is pointing. "Yeah, that's the Aegean Sea. To the right is Troy, do you see the city?"

Gabrielle nods. "Wow, that is so amazing. I didn't think I'd ever see Troy! The story of Helen and Paris is so romantic." Gabrielle gets a dreamy look in her eyes.

Xena rolls her eyes at Gabrielle, "Hey, think you have enough energy to get a little sparing practice in?" Gabrielle's eyes tell her all she needs to know. They both jump up at the same time and move to an open patch of grass, away from their gear.

"Alright, Warrior Princess, take it easy on me. Can you maybe teach me some moves that most people with a staff don't do? Maybe something that only the Warrior Princess would know?" Gabrielle says suggestively moving her eyebrows up and down multiple times in a row.

"Hmm. Maybe when you get the normal stuff down pat, ok? Remember what I taught you the other night? I want you to keep practicing that until you can do it in your sleep. That move will help protect you against 70% of initial sword blows." Xena moves her sword into the position she was referring to, Gabrielle moves the staff to defend it. "Ok, do this in slow motion. I want to make sure you got the motion right." Gabrielle pushes her staff out away from her body, but also down towards her right side. This causes the sword and the swordsman to be pushed away and also pushes them toward the ground. Then Gabrielle turns around with the back of her staff and strikes Xena softly on the back. "Good! Alright, now let's do it for real." Xena steps back then lets out her war cry running at Gabrielle full speed.

_Alright Gabby, you can do this. Just like she showed you. _Xena's sword comes down on Gabrielle. Gabrielle does the move to perfection, even hitting Xena on the back. "Yes! I did it! I beat the Warrior Princess!" Gabrielle begins dancing around. Xena stands upright with a scowl. Gabrielle finally sees Xena's face, which stops her in her tracks. Xena is now fuming at Gabrielle's arrogance. Gabrielle just smiles.

Xena walks away while sheathing her sword. The puts the saddle bags back on Argo, then gets on. She looks over at Gabrielle, who now has a worried look on her face. "Come on, let's get a move on. We'll stop for the night at the village at the bottom of the mountain." Gabrielle follows unsure if Xena is mad or not. Right now, she is unreadable.

About an hour later Xena is off Argo, walking. The mountain has gotten quite steep on the down climb. Xena is moving entirely too fast for Gabrielle to keep up. "Xena! Wait for me!" Gabrielle yells down to her. Xena stops and waits for Gabrielle. "Whew thanks," she says as she finally reaches Xena.

"Sorry Gabrielle, when I get going down a mountain my feet just get going and I can't slow them down. I'm like a mountain goat." Xena says smiling while using her hands to demonstrate how her feet move really fast. Her hands are patting the air quickly back and forth.

Several hours later they are down the mountain. The village is quite. They head directly to the local inn. Xena tied Argo up outside on the post. They walk inside to a completely empty tavern. The barkeep looks up, "Hello strangers. How can I help you this evening?"

"We'd like a room, meal and bath. How much?" Xena asks.

"Alright, it will be 10 dinar. Includes taking care of a horse if you have one. Do you have one?" He asks Xena.

"Yes, she is tied up outside. We'll take it." Xena hands the man his money. "Can we have the bath while you are making the meal?"

The man nods, "Yes, the water is already heated up. Just pour it in the tub. Your room is the last one on the left. Your meal will be ready in about a half hour."

"Thank you sir," Gabrielle says with a smile.

Xena and Gabrielle head upstairs. They enter their room, which is very impressive. It's very nice, clean and smells wonderful. They lay all their gear down. "Gabrielle, why don't you head over and take a bath. I'll take one after you."

"Ok Xena." She gathers her stuff and starts heading out the door. At the last minute she stops and turns around. "Xena are you ok? You are quieter than usual today. Is something bothering you?"

Xena looks up at Gabrielle and smiles reassuringly, "No I'm just thinking. G'wan I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

After they have both washed up, they go downstairs to eat their meal. Xena is still very quiet and hardly touches her food. Gabrielle of course finishes off her plate, then motions to Xena's, "You gonna eat that?" Xena pushes her plate to Gabrielle. Gabrielle doesn't hesitate to clean it off.

Gabrielle was thinking about their supplies. They need some food since they are pretty much out after their mid-mountain lunch. _Hmm, if I conveniently forget to get food as a supply, then maybe I can get Xena to stop at Troy! I would love to go to Troy. As long as she doesn't know that we need food, this plan will work. Ha ha. _"Well Xena, ready for bed?"

Xena gets up and begins to walk towards their room. As they walk by the inn keeper, Xena give him a dirty look. Gabrielle smiles at him. He shakes his head not knowing what to make of them. The remainder of their night is uneventful, other than Gabrielle throwing her arm and leg around Xena while they were sleeping. Xena pushed her off, but moments later she was wrapped up by a bard again. She gave up and went back to sleep.

The next morning they leave the town. Once they were well out of range of the town, by several hours, Gabrielle decides to tell Xena about their food supply.

Beginning of Episode 12:

"Half an apple, that's it?" Xena asks Gabrielle as they walk up a hill, Argo in tow.

"I should have picked up some more supplies when we came down Mount Poolis. But don't worry, we're not far from Troy. We can just stop there and…" Gabrielle is cut off by Xena.

"No we are not stopping in Troy Gabrielle, it's too dangerous. And besides, after fighting the Greeks after 10 years I doubt the Trojans have any to spare." Xena states.

"It was just a thought. The only chance I'd get to see Helen. The face that launched a thousand ships. " Gabrielle responds.

"A thousand war ships." Xena cuts in again. "Forget it."

"K, I don't need food if you don't." Gabrielle remarks as her stomach growls.

She and Xena look down at her stomach. Xena throws her the apple. Gabrielle laughs and takes a bite.


	12. Hmm, Warriors!

_Hmm, Warriors!_

_Post-Episode 12_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 12:

Xena and Gabrielle are walking away from the city of Troy. "I thought Perdicus would be joining us for awhile." Xena said to Gabrielle.

"No, he's made other plans." Gabrielle responds indifferently. Xena smiles a little. "Do you want to go back for the horse? It's bound to be a collector's item." Gabrielle says while looking back at the Trojan horse.

Xena looks back. "Only if you're going to pull it."

Gabrielle looks at Xena, then the horse. "Nah."

Immediately after…

Xena laughs, "So you just wanted me to pull it for you huh? I see how you are." She pokes Gabrielle in the ribs.

"Xena! Stop it! That tickles."

"Duh, I know that's why I'm doing it." Xena says, then she relents. She puts her arm around Gabrielle's shoulders. "So, my friend, what happened between you and Perdicus?" Xena is very interested because she could tell they were getting close in the two days they were there. _Please don't say he hurt you. _

Gabrielle told her the whole story. "Perdicus is very different from how I remember him. He is smart and handsome. He use to be very slow and I was never attracted to him. I guess he's grown up. We have a lot of history, you know, growing up together. It was very good to see him fighting for a cause he believed in. Back when I left Potedia, I don't think he would have fought for me, much less the love of two strangers. Anyway, it was really good to get to know the new him. I had told him that I couldn't be more honest to him now than if I showed him how I felt. So we kissed. It was magical for me." Gabrielle became very sad. "But it's over now. He doesn't want me I guess."

Xena was a little confused, "Why do you say that? To me it sounds like he does want you. Am I missing something?" _How could someone not want her? She's an amazing young woman. You'd have to be crazy to pass her up._

"Well, right before we left he told me that he knew I probably said things that I didn't mean to say and that he didn't expect anything from me. The way he said it made me think he wanted to get away from the situation. So I lied and told him I was thinking the same thing. Then he kissed me goodbye and told me he is sure we'll see each other again someday. That was it." Gabrielle said sadly.

Xena squeezed Gabrielle's shoulders then let go. "I'm sure he was nervous to start something up with you again. Maybe he was just scared of his feelings. So he did the only thing he knew how to do, protect himself." _Sounds like something I would do. Hmm warriors._

Gabrielle pondered that for a minute, then replied, "You may be right, but I can't dwell on that. If it's meant to be then I'm sure we will see each other again. Until then, I'm not going to hold out any hope. I just gotta keep moving on with my life with you. I need to keep having adventures and make sure life doesn't pass me by." She said as she smiled at her friend.

A few hours later, they arrived in a village. Gabrielle went to the tavern to see if she could earn some money by asking the barkeep if she could tell a story to the patrons. He allowed it. Meanwhile Xena had gone to the blacksmith in town to get Argo's bridle fixed.

Gabrielle got up on stage and sat on the edge. She got the attention of everyone in the tavern. When all eyes were on her and everything was silent, she began. "I sing a song of Xena, Warrior Princess, Hero to Greece…"

Beginning of Episode 13 (same time):

Xena is fighting a bunch of men, beating them of course. Part way through the scene, it stops. Gabrielle is telling the story in a tavern to a room full of people. Once she finishes a young man walks over to her. "That was good. Who trained you?"

"Trained me, oh, well no one. Not in the classical sense. I just like stories." She shrugs.

"So you are going to the competition?" He asks as she put her money away.

"What competition?" She asks with confusion written on her face.

"The bard competition, for the Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards. Only the top four contestants will get an invitation. I'm hoping I'll be one of them." He says proudly.

"You tell stories too?" Gabrielle is even more interested now.

"Yes he does," a man interrupts. "But he doesn't have time to tell them now."

"Dad, she's great. I was just telling her she should sign up." the boy responds.

"Its not nice to give someone false hope son. I'm sure your story was…cute." He says rudly.

Gabrielle shakes her head in disbelief. "Cute?"

"But the Acadamy only takes talented individuals. The roster is already full. And besides, being a bard is not for young ladies. Stories of house work are just not popular." He turns to his son, "Come on."

Father and son turn and walk out of the tavern.

"Stories about house work…cute."


	13. Warriors vs Bards

_Warriors vs. Bards_

_During and Post-Episode 13_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

This story takes place during Episode 13, Xena's POV while Gabrielle is at the Academy:

_ "I've always wanted to study at the Academy. And I might finally have my chance." Gabrielle explained to her. _

_ "Are you sure it's not just to show up this guys father?" She asked. _

_ Gabrielle's face looks somewhat guilty. "Well, ok so he irks me a bit. But this is the Academy! Am I supposed to pass up my shot at a dream come true?"_

_ "Nope." she didn't hesitate to respond. "No one should pass up their dreams." Xena regretfully asks this next question, "How long would you be gone?"_

_ "Oh," Gabrielle's voice is no longer excited. "Maybe four or five years. Maybe a little less, if I study hard." Seeing the look on Xena's face, Gabrielle adds , "You'd hardly notice I was missing."_

_ Xena reassures her that's not true, "Even if I had an army around me, I'd still notice you were missing. Want some company? At least as far as Athens." She asks hopeful that Gabrielle will say yes. _

_ "Well, you've got that Cyclops problem in Caramus to take care of and in case I don't get in…" Gabrielle said. _

_ Xena smiles, "Oh you'll get in Gabrielle. You're a good story teller. I only remember one story told to me when I was young. It was about two orphans who decided to search the world for their families. It's all about their adventures and how they kept searching. But the part I remember most was the end. 'And when the first man reach…'_

_ Gabrielle joined in then took over, '"reached the end of his journey, he found himself…'_

_Together they said, '"At the beginning.'" They both smiled at each other. _

_Gabrielle finished the story, '"the family he had sought had traveled the world with him. The only family he'd ever known, ever needed, was standing right beside him.' I know the story."_

_Xena's face sobered as she realized that the story was like her and Gabrielle. "Thanks for being my family. You're like a sister to me. Now go get your dream."_ Xena smiles and walks away. Leaving the tavern she mounts Argo riding toward Caramus. She doesn't get very far before she stops to see if Gabrielle has started her new journey, without her. Gabrielle walks out of the tavern and heads the opposite direction. Xena's eyes tear up, she turns and rides away.

Xena decides it's time to toughen up. She dries her eyes then urges Argo faster toward Caramus. On her journey, she comes across a wagon that is stuck in the mud. It's a small family with a new born baby. She stops to help. "Hi do you folks need some help?"

The father steps forward, "Yeah, if you have some ideas on how to get us out of this mess we'd be very appreciative. I've been trying for close to an hour. The wheel just keeps spinning when the horses try to pull it."

Xena leans down to assess the situation; glad for the distraction. "Do you have any hay with you that you could spare?" The man shakes his head no. "Alright, let me gather some sticks. I have an idea." She wanders off into the trees near the road. She breaks off several branches, breaking them down to an arms length. She returns to the wagon and puts the branches together under the wheel. She crams them down as far as she can to where the wheel hits the mud. "Ok. Let's you and I push, while your wife drives the horses. Ok?"

"Ok, that's not a problem. Thea will you go ahead and get the horses moving?" Thea responds quickly and gets a hold of their reigns. Urging them forward the wagon starts to creak as it begins to move. The wheel begins grasping the sticks and moves on top of them. After a few moments, the wagon is free of the mud. "Oh thank you so much…I'm sorry I didn't get your name." The man says.

"My name is Xena. And you are welcome, I'm glad I could help." She says with a smile. Xena mounts back onto Argo and with a final wave she bids them goodbye.

Riding down the road goes much quicker than she expects. _Must be because Gabrielle isn't here walking beside me. So I guess I'll be getting places quicker now. It's really quiet too. Maybe this will be ok traveling alone again._

Before the sun sets, she reaches Caramus. All is quiet, which is not expected since they are supposedly being terrorized by a Cyclops. After a quick survey of the town, she heads to the local inn. As she swings the door open, a man comes crashing into her. She pushes him off her and sends him flying back toward the other man that had pushed him from the start. The men continue to brawl, the inn keeper is desperately trying to stop them. Ignoring the woman, the men push each other until one pushes her down by accident. She falls to the floor hitting her head on a table as she goes down. She screams in pain. Xena runs to her side to make sure she is ok. The woman is bleeding. Xena grabs the towel out of the woman's apron. She pushes it against the woman's wound. Seeing a waitress, she says, "Here hold this against here with a lot of pressure to stop the bleeding." The girl does as asked.

Xena turns to see the men still brawling. The inn's tavern is a disaster. _Well I guess it's time to kick some butt! _"Yiyiieee" she yells out her war cry as she jumps into the middle of the two men. She stops a punch in mid air by grabbing the man's fist. She does the same to the other man, at the exact same time. They stop and the crowd is silenced. "If you two don't take this outside now, I will finish you both outside. You won't like it." She growled. They look at each other then decide to attack Xena. _Stupid men!_

Xena throws one at a time out the door. She follows with purpose to her stride. She finishes them both off in a matter of seconds by grabbing them both and hitting their heads together. They are out cold. Just to make sure they stay outside, she sits them up back to back then ties her whip around them so they can't get away. She quickly returns inside to help the wounded woman.

The woman is still on the ground, still bleeding. To the girl she says, "Quick, get me a needle and some stitching material." To another bystander, "I need water." To everyone else in the room, "the rest of you get out of my way, clear this room now!" Everyone pops into action. Soon the room is completely cleared out except for the few inn workers. Xena picks the older woman up and puts her on the bar counter. The bowl of water arrives and Xena starts to clean the wound which is bleeding worse than expected. _Damn she's slipping. I've got to get this bleeding stopped now!_ She quickly grabs the needle and goat skin thread. She can't see the opening to the wound very well because it's bleeding so bad. "Ok, I need someone to keep a small stream of water pouring on the wound while I stitch. The goal is to make it so that I can see what I'm doing." The waitress does as instructed. Within a minute she has the gash completely stitched shut. "I need a cloth about 3 feet long." Someone runs into the other room and returns with something that will work. She wraps the cloth around the woman's head with a lot of pressure. The woman is completely unconscious now.

"That's pretty much all I can do for now. Do you have any herbs?" The waitress nods her head, afraid to speak to this intimidating woman. She leads her to the other room where the herbs are kept. Xena finds what she needs then grabs a mug of hot water. She stirs the herbs into the water then takes a small sip. "Perfect. Thanks." She returns to the woman and gets it down the woman's throat. After a few minutes the woman's breathing turns deep, as she is in a deep sleep from the herbs.

The woman's husband asks Xena, "Can I take her up to our room?" Xena nods her head. He scoops the woman into his arms and takes her upstairs. A moment later he returns. "Stranger, I can't thank you enough for what you did. You couldn't have come at a better time. Do you need a place to stay? It's on the house, no charge. Including anything you may need, perhaps a bath?" He looks down at his wife's blood on Xena's hands and body.

Xena smiles a very tired smile. "That would be really great. Thank you. If you have some food, could I get a plate? I'm famished."

He responds, "I'll have a plate sent up to your room in about 30 minutes, after you bathe."

"Thanks. If anything changes with your wife, please wake me. I'm a healer and I can help more if needed." She says with great concern.

The man thanks her and points her to her room for the night. "I'll send my son up with your saddle bags from your horse."

Xena heads up to her room and moment later a young man knocks at the door. "Come." She calls.

He then enters the room. "Ma'am here are your things." He looks at her in complete admiration. "If you don't mind me saying so, you were amazing! The way you stopped both the punches at the same time! You're Xena the Warrior Princess, right?"

She responds, "I am."

"I knew it! I've heard all sorts of stories about you. Do you need some help? I'm a good fighter. I could be your sidekick!"

Her face sobers, "Uh I'm not really looking for anyone right now."

"Why not? I'd be really good. I promise. I know that I would fit the job perfectly." He smiled.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, please? What are you looking for?"

"Well, for starters, I need someone who can cook good food that I don't want to spit out."

"I can cook!" He said.

"I need someone who can deal with my bad attitude and mood swings."

"I don't put up with attitude." He puffed up his chest.

"Someone who is not in it for themselves at all, only to help people."

"I want to help people too." He replied.

Sensing that this conversation could go on forever, she continues, "Someone who is innocent and pure." Not waiting for his response she moves on. She's on a roll, "Oh, and someone who makes me laugh and keeps me entertained; ya know, doesn't stop talking. Intelligent, funny, sassy, nose crinkles when they laugh, short, blond, hmm a good story teller. Someone like Gabr…" She stops mid-sentence. "Alright time for you to leave. OUT!" she yells. He scrambled out the door.

Smiling she grabs her soap and towel. She looks around the room and sees that she actually has a tub in her room. "Wonderful." She slips out of her bloody clothes and into a nice hot tub. "Oh yeah, that's nice." She looks around the room and suddenly feels very lonely. Her thoughts turn to Gabrielle once more. _I hope she made it to Athens ok. I wish she would have let me take her there. I would like to have seen her compete too. I love her stories. She tries to be so damn independent. _This thought brings a smile to her lips. _Damn, I really miss her. I didn't think I would miss her like this._

A few minutes later, Xena is washed up and stepping out of the tub. She wraps her towel around her and heads for the bed. There is a knock at the door. She changes direction mid stride to answer it. The young waitress girl is there. Her jaw drops at seeing Xena in a towel. She lowers her gaze to the floor. "Sorry ma'am. Here is the food you asked for. Please let me know if you need anything else."

Xena smiles taking the food, "Thanks." The girl looks back up at her shyly, then with no self control the girl checks her out from head to toe and blushes; lust evident in her eyes. She quickly turns and runs back down the hall. Xena chuckles, "Wow. I'm glad Gabrielle wasn't here to see that. She would have been shocked."

She walks back into her room and sits at the small table. She begins to eat her food. She realizes that she actually cares about what she is going to eat. She use to never care about that. She sniffs a couple odd looking pieces of food, then nibbles each. _Hmm. It might be ok._ She then begins to fully eat everything. _Gabrielle would have made whatever this is better. _

She puts the half full plate back out the door so the waitress can get it later. She drops her towel and decides to sleep nude. _I haven't done that for a very long time. I can't do that with the Bard right next to me. Oh, this is nice. Hmm… Ouch, what is poking me? _She pulls a feather quill out of her butt. _Damn. _For the next ten minutes she tosses and turns because she can't get comfortable. Growling she gets up and puts her night shirt on. _Damn Bard got me use to wearing clothes at night. I wish I could sleep nude every night. Don't think Gabrielle would be ok with that. Too bad._ For a moment she imagined what it would be like to sleep next to Gabrielle; both of them being nude. _Oh! Bad warrior! _

The next morning she wakes early. She immediately checks on the inn keeper and his wife. Knocking on their door she is greeted by the husband. He looks as though he has had no sleep. "Morning. How is she doing?"

"I'm not really sure. She seems to be doing better than last night, but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to keep my eye on her." He said. "Come on in, please check her wound if you would."

Xena walks in and checks on the woman. She cleans the wound and re bandages it. "It looks good to me. Did she wake at all last night?" The man shakes his head no. "Ok. Keep giving her the herbs I gave her last night. Do that until tomorrow afternoon. If she doesn't make any progress, take her to the nearest healer. Ok?" he nods the affirmative. "Now, I heard that you guys are having trouble with a Cyclops. Is that true?"

"Um, no not at all. That must be a rumor. I've heard no such thing." He said, surprised by the question.

"Damn." Xena is frustrated. _I rode all the way out here for nothing? Well I guess it wasn't nothing, I did help this poor woman. "_Alright, well I guess I'm going to go eat some breakfast, then I'll be on my way."

Later that day she decides to camp about an hour outside of Athens. _I'll just stay here until the contest is done. If she doesn't come back, then I'll know she won and I will have to figure out what to do with my life._

Two days later she goes into Athens to fish around. She finds out that the contest just ended and that the winner was a girl named Gabrielle.Xena has a strong conflict of emotions. _I'm so proud of her. I knew she would win! She's the best there is. But I'm going to miss her. These last three days have been… Gr…_Xena decides to head back the way she came, away from Athens and Gabrielle. _Maybe I'll find someone to help along the way._

ATTENTION READER: Read past this next paragraph to continue this story…

End of episode 13:

About an hour later, she is walking along a pathway and Gabrielle pops out of the bushes. She runs to catch up with Xena then nonchalantly, like she's been there all along, says "Hi."

Xena looks over with a smile. "So who won?"

"I did."

"Then what are you doing here?" Xena asks.

"Well I know this is going to sound stupid, but I realize why they are telling stories about adventures, you and I could be living them!"

Xena smiles proudly."Well it's good to have you back." They stop as they see a band of thugs. Xena draws her sword.

Gabrielle gets a big smile on her face. "This is going to make a GREAT story."

Continuation…see told ya.

The band of thugs comes charging at the dynamic duo. Gabrielle charges in before Xena, taking out the first one with the move Xena taught her, knocking him to the ground on his face. Surprised, Xena hasn't even moved. She snaps out of her revere and charges in after Gabrielle. She takes two men at a time disarming one quickly, just in time to turn around and block a sword coming towards her heart. She pushes back against the man and rams him into a tree. Head butting him, he falls to the ground unconscious. Xena looks back at Gabrielle who is now taking on two men as well with her staff. They are out fighting her, so Xena runs over to assist. She taps on guy on the shoulder. He turns around and she punches him in the face so hard that he instantly falls to the ground; out cold. There is no one left standing, save Gabrielle and Xena. They turn to each other and smile.

"Yup, definitely a good story." Gabrielle laughs. Then she turns to face Xena. "I'm happy to be back. I don't think I could have stayed away from this for long."

Xena smiles, "I'm glad you feel that way. I missed having you around." Xena looks down a little sheepishly, which is highly unusual for Xena. She feels a hand on her arm and looks up from the ground meeting green misty eyes.

"I missed you too Xena…a lot. And I know that you couldn't possibly live without me yacking away all the time!" She pokes Xena in the ribs.

Xena grabs her finger before it strikes again, "Actually…I could live without the yacking. I just don't **want** to live without it. It was really quiet without you and to be honest, I didn't like it one bit." Xena smiles broadly at Gabrielle. She pulls Gabrielle into a side hug as they continue walking down the path.

Gabrielle chatted Xena's ears off for hours about her adventure at the Academy. When hearing of Orion, Xena felt a tinge of jealousy rise up in her. "So this Orion/Homer guy… was he pretty cute?" Xena asks, hoping the answer is no. She could not tell from the bard's story if there was a small romance there or not.

"Yeah, he was pretty cute. But to be honest I didn't even think about that while I was there. It felt freeing not to be thinking of…romance. I was so focused on helping all the guys with story telling that I was too busy to worry about all that. It's amazing to me that so many of the people there had been preparing to be bards their whole life, yet they had so much to learn! And for some reason, I seemed to know more than them and I've never been taught how to do it."

"That's because you're a natural, Gabrielle. Not everyone is automatically good at things. People have to work at it and learn how to do it." Xena replied.

"Yeah I guess. I mean I know I have a lot to learn. And I did learn a few things. I especially learned that I love to teach people. It's a lot of fun." Gabrielle is all smiles at this point. The sun began to set when Gabrielle asked Xena, "So, tell me what you did while I was away."

Xena laughed, "How about we find a place to camp first, get things set up, then I'll tell you after dinner. Sound good?"

"Dinner and a story ALWAYS sound good to me Xena." Gabrielle nudged her friend.

After dinner, Gabrielle cleaned up their plates then immediately sat next to Xena and stared at her. Xena, who was sharpening her sword, looked up at the green eyes that were piercing the silence. They were begging for entertainment. Xena sighed and put her sword away.

"Ok. You want to know what I did while you were away? Well I went to Caramus and there was no Cyclops. So I turned around and came back." Xena said very unenthusiastically.

Gabrielle's eyebrows went way up waiting for more. After a few moments of silence, she said, "That's it? That's your whole story?" Xena nodded. Gabrielle blinked a few times then said, "Ok. So no Cyclops. I was gone for several days. What did you do the rest of the time?"

Xena shrugged, "Camped. Nothing too thrilling."

Gabrielle put her head down in her hands. She started shaking her head then looked back up at Xena. "Come on, you are joking right? Please tell me you can fill in some more details. There has to be something you are not telling me."

Xena ponders for a moment. _Of course, I could tell her about the girl that checked me out. Or about the guy that wanted to be my sidekick. Or, that when listing what I want in a partner… "sidekick"… whatever… I happened to list everything that describes her. Or the family I helped on the side of the road. Or the fight in the tavern. Or that I followed her to Athens to try to find her and when I found out that she won, I left thinking I'd never see her again._ Xena shrugs again.

Gabrielle stands up, obviously a little perturbed. She walks across the fire place and sits on a log staring into the fire. "Warriors! GR!"

Xena smiles, "Bards."

Gabrielle looks over at her, still angry. "Warriors are worse."

Xena shakes her head, "Bards don't stop talking."

"Warriors don't know how to talk."

"Bards don't stop analyzing."

"Warriors don't know what analyzing is."

"Bards are…" _Cute. _She finished the sentence with a thought. Then she stands up and walks over to Gabrielle. Sitting next to her friend, she pats her on the legs and says, "Ok, on the way to Caramus, I came across a family that had a wagon stuck in the mud. So I helped them free it by putting branches under the wheel. THEN, I got to Caramus way earlier than expected, because there wasn't a walking talking bard by my side. Rides go way faster without that. Get to Caramus; No Cyclops in sight. So I went to the inn and there was a fight, go figure, right? I stop the fight after the guys decided they could take me on. They ended up tied together with my whip outside. The innkeeper's wife was hurt during the brawl, head gushing blood everywhere. I sewed it up. She made it. Next morning I talked to the innkeeper, "no Cyclops here" he said. "Just a rumor" he said. NO CYCLOPS! I was so disappointed. I really wanted to kick some Cyclops butt. The end." Xena shrugged yet again. "See like I said, no Cyclops, turned around and came back, then camped."

Gabrielle is looking at Xena with a stunned expression on her face, jaw dropped. "Xena…I don't think you've ever said that many words to me at once. I think that's a record. So, is that it then, nothing else you are leaving out?"

Xena responded, "Well since I'm telling all I might as well tell you that there was a guy that wanted to be my sidekick and a teenage girl checked me out from head to foot when I was in a towel."

If possible, Gabrielle's jaw dropped even more. "Someone wanted to replace me!" Her face got red, "What did you say?"

"That I didn't want a sidekick." Xena shrugged.

"Oh. You don't want a sidekick?" Gabrielle said sadly thinking that might mean her as well.

"No. I already have a partner. Why would I need a sidekick?" Xena smiled softly.

Gabrielle looked up, her face brightened even more. "Oh. Good. Thanks Xena." She laid a hand on Xena's. "I bet the boy probably would have been better than me though."

Xena shook her head, "No way! Are you kidding?" Taking a big risk she adds, "He doesn't meet any of my qualifications."

"Qualifications? You have a list or something?"

"Yeah I sure do. It's a very detailed list." Using her fingers to count the list items, she begins, "Storyteller, amazing heart, patient, able to put up with my mood swings," Gabrielle laughs at this. Xena continues, "funny, smart, sassy, short, and blond. I could go on but I'd run out of appendages to count on…Oh! And they have to be you. That's actually the number one thing on the list. "

Gabrielle can't believe that Xena just said all that. She is so overwhelmed with emotion she doesn't know what to do. Not thinking too much, she envelops Xena in a huge hug. Xena responds, holding Gabrielle tight.

After a few moments they break apart. "Alright, I think it's time for me to go to sleep." Xena ruffles Gabrielle's hair as she stands up and moves toward her bedroll. "Night…partner."

Gabrielle is beaming in the moonlight. From inside out, she feels wonderful. So much so that she cannot even put words to it. _Imagine, me speechless. _She grabs her bedroll and moves it over by Xena. Without a word she climbs into it and drifts off to sleep, with very happy thoughts about her decision to leave the Academy.

Feeling Gabrielle's presence a mere foot away, Xena smiles as she nods off to sleep. _Best day ever. _

Beginning of Episode 14 (4 weeks later):

Two men fight over a pouch. One wins, the other get scared off by Xena and Gabrielle. The man on the ground tells Xena that it's a clue to a treasure that Xena knows about. Xena chases the man down and gets one of four clues for the Treasure of the Sumerians. She tells Gabrielle that the clues lead to the Titans Key, which unlocks the Hall of Ambrosia. If a mortal eats Ambrosia, they will become a god. In order to prevent an assassin from getting the clues, she decides to find it herself to prevent a disaster.


	14. This is Different

_This is Different_

_Post-Episode 14_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 14:

"Xena, I'm sorry I hurt you." Petracles says as he is dying.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Xena responded.

"It matters to me. I was a fool to not appreciate what I had." He reaches into his vest pocket and pulls out a pouch. Taking his last breath as he hands it to Xena. Petracles is dead.

She opens it and pulls out a bracelet. "My wedding bracelet." Her face grows solemn. She puts the bracelet back. Gabrielle looks up to her with concern.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Xena says to Petracles' body. Gabrielle and Xena look at each other. Gabrielle puts her hands on Xena's.

The next day Xena woke up wet. She didn't get much sleep as it had been raining on them all night. The only good thing that came from the rain was Gabrielle's presence in her bedroll. During the night Gabrielle had been shivering so bad that Xena picked her up and moved her into the same bedroll as her. _Extra body heat right? _Xena thought to herself. _Yes indeed. Extra heat._ She looked down at the bard who was still sound asleep snuggled up against her. Xena was spooning Gabrielle. _Mm, I don't want to get up, but we need to get dry. Gods she smells good. She feels good._ Xena tightened her grip around Gabrielle's mid-section. Wrong move.

Gabrielle woke up and turned over. Her face was an inch from Xena's face. Sleepily opening her eyes she immediately smiled. Waking up to those blue eyes was very reassuring. "Hi" Gabrielle said to Xena.

Not really sure of an appropriate response, she just repeats Gabrielle. "Hi."

They stay like that for what seems like an hour, but in reality is about 5 seconds. Gabrielle looks down at her surroundings suddenly realizing that she is in bed with Xena. "Oh. Sorry! How did I end up in your…bed?" _And sexy arms_, she thinks to herself.

"You were cold and shivering last night because of this blasted rain. Remember? It was better if we were sharing body heat to stay warm all night." Xena replied matter of factly.

Gabrielle noticed Xena's hand was on her hip. _This is different._ Getting up she said, "Thanks. I'm all wet, think you can get a fire going in the rain?"

Xena sighed to herself, "Yeah, I can get one going. However, it's going to keep raining. Maybe we ought to get a move on to the village down the road. Maybe we can stay at an inn to keep warm and dry."

"I still have a few dinars from the story I did awhile back before the Academy. That could work. I would like to get dry. My throat kind of hurts." Gabrielle stroked her throat.

Xena gave her a very concerned look. She moved over to the saddle bag and grabbed some herbs. Gabrielle immediately started shaking her head "no", she didn't want herbs. "Gabrielle… you have to take these. If you get sick, then I'll get sick and that will not be good. I'm not pleasant when I'm sick."

"And you think you are pleasant now? Ha! that's a joke right? I am not getting sick. I'm not. Let's go to this village you are talking about." Gabrielle gathers her things and rolls her bedroll. She looks at Xena as if to say "come on".

Xena whistles for Argo. A moment later the golden mare trots up to her. They get all their stuff back on Argo and she jumps in the saddle, then puts her hand out to Gabrielle, "Come on, get up here. We'll get dry faster if we ride Argo there." Gabrielle complies. About a half hour down the road, rain still coming down, Gabrielle sneezes. Twice. Xena rolls her eyes and kicks Argo from a trot to a cantor; picking up the pace.

They arrive to the village ten minutes early. Gabrielle, all sniffles, immediately goes to the inn and begs for a room. She does not even try bargaining for a better price. She pays the man, orders a hot cup of herbal tea and gets upstairs as fast as possible.

Moments later, after boarding the horse, Xena is in the inn. The bartender looks at her and says, "Second stranger in a row. How can I help you ma'am?"

"I'm looking for my friend. She just came in here, short with blond hair; seen her?"

"Yes, she just went to her room with a cup of tea. Can I get you something?" he asks.

"Yeah, a meal for two and a bath for two. Comes with the room, right?" she asks as she nods her head up and down trying to get him to follow suit.

He does. "I'll send the food right up with more hot tea. I'll have the bath filled with hot water right away."

Xena thanks him then runs up the stairs. She walks into their room and walks in on Gabrielle completely naked. "Oh! Sorry Gab…I didn't mean to walk in on you. You should lock the door, anyone could walk in on you." Xena is looking anywhere but at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle doesn't attempt to hide herself. She notices Xena's gaze wandering around the room, and the blush creeping up Xena's neck. "What's it matter, you've seen this before? Besides I don't think anyone else would have come in without knocking." She quickly dries herself with a towel and jumps into the bed naked. "So our backup clothes are all wet. We have nothing dry to wear."

Xena knows this is a huge problem, at least for her in her current state of infatuation with the bard. _Shit. _"Um.. I'll run down and see if they have robes or something we can use." She disappears out the front door.

Gabrielle smiles to herself. _Interesting. Two very interesting situations today; first waking up in her arms with her hand on my hip. She didn't have to do that to keep me warm. Second, blushing when seeing me naked and running for help._

Xena returns with two robes and food. She walks over to the bed and throws her robe on a chair, then sets the food on the table. "Here." She said holding up the robe, looking directly away from Gabrielle and at the floor.

Gabrielle gets out of the bed and quickly gets into the robe. "Hmm much better. That's so warm." Xena quickly moves across the room, sits at the table and begins to inhale the food, not bothering to taste it. Gabrielle joins her at the table. "Xena, don't you think you should dry off? You are still dripping water." Gabrielle sneezes.

Xena looks up at her, mouth full. "Mm prwoabably." She finishes her food in record time. "I'll go dry off if you admit you are getting sick." She stands up and looks down at Gabrielle with her hands on her hips. Waiting.

Gabrielle looks up with puppy dog eyes. "Xena…I'm not getting…ah..ah…ahchoo! Sick." Sheepishly she looks back up at Xena. "Ok, I may be coming down with something. But I'll probably be fine in the morning!"

Xena shakes her head and strips off her wet clothes as she is walking over to get her towel. Within seconds she's buck naked and drying herself off with a towel. After she finishes, she wraps the towel around her.

While Xena begins digging in her saddle bag for her whetstone, Gabrielle watches her. _I know exactly why that girl in Caramus couldn't take her eyes off Xena. She's breathtaking in a towel. _Looking back down at her plate, she sighs then begins to eat her food. There is a knock at the door, she stands to get it but the Warrior Princess looks at her through narrow eyes as if to say 'don't you dare get up.'

Xena walks to the door and opens it. It's the innkeeper informing them that the tub is prepared. Shutting the door, she sees that Gabrielle is done eating. Gabrielle looks up at Xena, "I'm really weak all of a sudden. I'm not so sure I can…move."

Xena quickly moves to her and feels her head. "No fever, yet. I want you to take a warm bath ok? Come here, I'll carry you." Xena lifts the bard into her arms; one arm under her knees and one around her back. Gabrielle's head falls against Xena's shoulders.

"Don't forget our soap."

Xena looks back into the room. She walks them both over to the saddle bags, bends down and scoops the strap up with her fingers. "There, now we have soap." Gabrielle smiles up at her.

Almost out the door, Gabrielle says, "Oh…and my towel."

"Grr… you can use the one on me; I'll use the robe." She continues out the door across the hall

to the bathing room. Sitting Gabrielle down on a small bench, she reaches over to feel the temperature of the water. "Perfect. Come on Bard, time to get warm. You're shivering."

Gabrielle drops the robe to the floor as Xena looks away and finds something to do. She digs out their soap. When she rises back up, Gabrielle is submerged to her neck. _Whew. Close one. _Xena strips and jumps into the tub with her.

"Gabrielle, can I ask you something about the other day with Petracles?" Xena hands Gabrielle the soap.

"Uh, sure. What's up?" Gabrielle slowly begins to lather soap on herself. She's pretty weak and it shows.

"What happened that night when you came running back into camp? Did he try something with you?" Xena's on the brink of anger just thinking about the possibilities.

Gabrielle stopped soaping herself for a moment. Xena noticed. Swallowing hard, she replied, "We were talking." Gabrielle really didn't want Xena to know about her betrayal. At least what felt like a betrayal. _She asked me to stay away from him and I didn't. But I'm not a child and she doesn't get to control my life. It's not like I wanted him to kiss me; actually the opposite. _

"Uh huh. Is that all? You seemed upset, like something happened that you didn't want to have happen. I just… I really hope he didn't hurt you. What were you talking about?" She asked.

"You."

Xena looked from the bubbly water up to Gabrielle's face. It was serious. Their eyes met. "What about me?"

"Xena, I'm don't know. I just asked him some questions." Gabrielle got a little defensive. She stood up and got out of the tub.

"Gabrielle, where are you going?" Xena said as Gabrielle got her robe on and walked out of the room. "Damn, damn, damn!" Xena jumps out of the tub and throws her towel back on. She runs across the hall and to their door. She slams into it; it's locked. Knocking, "Gabrielle, open the door… please?"

Just then the innkeeper walks past and hears her plea to the Bard. Under his breath, but rather loud at the same time he says, "huh lovers' quarrel." Xena shoots him a glare. He cowers and gets down the hall to his room as quickly as possible.

Knocking more, she pleads Gabrielle to open the door. "Please let me in. I'm naked out here." A moment later the door unlocks and Xena pushes the door open and moves into the room with haste. "Thanks." She turns around and Gabrielle is already on the bed face down under the covers. Pillow over her head. _Hmm now what? I don't know why she's so upset. If Petracles did hurt her, I will go to Tartarus myself and torture him._ She dries herself off then gets into her sleeping shirt. While she is at it, she grabs Gabrielle's shirt as well. Xena puts out the candles, except the one by the bed. She climbs onto the bed and reaches over to Gabrielle's shoulder. Gently touching it she says, "Hey. I brought your sleeping shirt. Want to get in it so you aren't so wet and cold?" She gently squeezes Gabrielle's shoulder.

Gabrielle turns her head over to look at Xena. Her eyes are red from crying. "Sure." She sits up and takes off her robe. Xena hands her shirt to her and she puts it on. "Thanks Xena. Sorry I ran off like that."

"It's ok. Sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to. But, I have to know. Did he hurt you?"

"No. He didn't hurt me. He kissed me." Gabrielle lowers her eyes to the bed. She can't look at Xena. She doesn't want to see how angry Xena is.

Xena's jealousy rises high. She clears her throat. "I see." Xena gets off the bed and walks over to the window. She opens it and hangs the upper half of her body out into the night air. _Gods I should not have left them alone. I knew he would pull something on her like that. Did she kiss back? Did she like it? If she liked it she wouldn't have looked so disturbed that night, right? Damn._

Suddenly she felt a hand on her lower back and Gabrielle leaned up against her shoulder. "Sorry Xena. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was being careful around him, just like you said. He caught me off guard. As soon as I realized what he was doing I pushed him away and came back to the fire. I shouldn't have spent so much time around him. I couldn't help myself though."

Some of the tension Xena was feeling melted away at Gabrielle's touch and words. "What do you mean couldn't help yourself? What was so damn interesting about him that you had to be around him?"

Gabrielle turned Xena so they were facing each other. She kept her hand on Xena's arm, "That someone could convince you to marry him. I had to find out what kind of person was able to conv…I mean, could do such a thing to you. Not only is that a colossal feat, but to then just throw that away. You are way too incredible to have someone do that to you Xena. It's not right."

Xena's mouth went dry. She couldn't think. _What does that mean? Was she trying to figure out how to convince me of something with her? No.. no. Xena get back to reality. She doesn't feel like that. _Feeling the need for a subject change she replied. "So…How are you feeling, sick bard?"

Gabrielle blinked rapidly at the change of subject. "Uh… Well I'm not doing too badly. I do feel like I'm getting a cold though. What are my healer's orders?"

Xena grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her towards the bed, then marched her over to the bed. "Sleep. Bards battling colds need sleep." They both got into bed as Xena put out the candle. Neither of them fell asleep right away; both were lost in thoughts.

Xena's thoughts were of Gabrielle and her jealousy of any guy that takes an interest in the bard.

_I've never been a jealous person. What is with me? I keep telling myself to get a grip and get things back to normal, but the more I travel with her, the worse it gets. I'm always thinking about her. I don't want anyone to touch her, even if it's not malicious. Waking up with her this morning, in my arms, oh gods how I wish that could happen again. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll accidentally use me for a pillow or something. _Suddenly her thoughts took a major turn; _What if I lose her somehow? Like I did Marcus. I don't know if I could lose someone close to me again. Dammit, I shouldn't have let her get this close. What was I thinking! I'm not meant to be loved or to love. My life is too high risk to have love in it. I've got to get over this…crush. It's all it is. A crush. I'm not a teenager anymore. I need to just walk away emotionally._

Gabrielle's thoughts were also analytical. _How did he do it? How could anyone 'conquer' Xena. There is just no way. He had to be lying. But her initial description of him made it seem as though she really did get hurt. Their stories seemed to match. Conquer her? It's just not possible. I can't imagine Xena ever being 'whipped' by anyone. I wish I knew how he did it. Ha, I doubt Xena will ever do anything just because I want her to. She does what she wants when she wants. Not what I want. Although, there have been times she's done stuff that I didn't expect her to. Hmm. _

The next morning a messenger comes to the inn looking for Xena. He finds her and Gabrielle eating breakfast. "Are you Xena?"

"Yeah, who's askin?" She snaps in reply.

"My King sent me to find you. He urgently needs your help. The circumstances are dire. His daughter's life is in danger. He requests that you come to his castle as soon as possible. May I ride ahead and tell him that you will follow hastily?" He asks.

Gabrielle and Xena exchange glances. Xena nods at Gabrielle, who nods back. "I'll be right behind you. I have to go get my things." The messenger gives her quick instructions on how to get to the castle, and then takes off quickly. "Well, I guess it's time to be going. Come on."

About 20 minutes later, and a mile or so down the road from the inn Gabrielle suggests that Xena ride ahead without her. "I have some thinking to do. And maybe a little writing on that new scroll I got. So go on ahead. I'll catch up." She explained.

Beginning of Episode 15:

Xena rides through the land on Argo, alone. She comes upon a large city gate guarded by two men. The men look at her, then each other. She says, "I'm here to see," she pauses as they bow to her. She finishes her sentence, "the king." They stand up and let her in. "Thanks."


	15. Xena, It's Obvious

_Xena, It's Obvious_

_Post-Episode 15_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 15:

Xena and Gabrielle stand on the landing of stairs overlooking the courtyard below. The wedding celebration of Princess Diana is in full swing. Gabrielle is fully enjoying the scene of the Princess dancing with her new husband. "Isn't it romantic?" She says to Xena smiling fully.

"Very." Xena replies dryly.

"I hope I find someone that will make me smile like that." Gabrielle says wistfully.

Xena glances to her then says, "I'm sure you will. Just don't be afraid to speak up when it happens. Of course that's never been a problem for you, has it?" Xena smiles at her.

Gabrielle shrugs, smiles then chuckles at Xena. Looking back down at the Princess, "She's so beautiful. Look how her hair shines!"

"Well they sure brush it enough."

Gabrielle turns to Xena, "Wait till you see Argo's tail. What was it like being her?"  
Walking down the stairs she replies, "Not as much fun as you'd think."

"Really?" Gabrielle says in an unbelieving tone.

"Uh hm." Xena's face is serious.

Gabrielle follows her down the stairs, "You had people waiting on you hand and foot; fulfilling your every whim!"

Xena's face breaks out into yet another smile. "Hey, that's what you're here for."

Gabrielle gives her a look, then continues on, "you had all the riches a person could desire, and you didn't enjoy that?"

"It's just not me." A man walks by with food, Xena grabs two pieces. "Oh, try one of these. They are incredible. We had them for desert every night." She bites into one. Gabrielle gives her a look. "I didn't say I couldn't get use to it!" She sees the man again and grabs the whole plate. "Thank you."

Moments later…

Gabrielle runs to catch up with Xena. "Give me another, those were good!" she grabs at the plate and Xena holds it above her head, clearly out of reach of Gabrielle's short stature. "Xena!"

"Oh, sorry Gabrielle I didn't realize you couldn't reach. Here let me help you." She says sarcastically as she bends down to Gabrielle's height. "Here ya go." Xena grins evilly at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle grabs the whole plate and runs as fast as she can. Xena shakes her head, grins and takes off after her. They dodge in and out of party goers, almost knocking a man into the wedding cake. Philamon and Diana gawk at them as they run past.

"That's interesting. I wouldn't have thought Xena would be a playful person." Philamon says to Diana. She shrugs as they continue to watch.

Gabrielle runs straight for Diana, "Princess help me please!" She runs behind Diana and hides. Xena is hot on her tail but comes to an abrupt stop when she comes to the Princess.

Smiling she says, "Sorry Diana. I was trying to get my food back from a bad bard."

"Xena, maybe you should stop running around at my party…Hm? Not very proper etiquette for a lady." Diana says.

Xena's smile fades. She looks past Diana over to Gabrielle who is giving her a smug satisfied smile. "Fine. I think we are going to take off now. We've got to get to Corinth."

Gabrielle comes around from behind Diana. She gives Xena a warning look. "Princess, it was very nice to meet you. I wish you and Philamon the best in your life together. You are so cute together!"

While Gabrielle is talking to Diana, Xena says goodbye to Philamon. "Well, you did the right thing by telling her how you feel. I'm glad you did." She pats him on the shoulder.

"And what about you? Did you do some telling of your own?" He asks.

Xena cocks her eyebrow at him, her face stern. "I don't know what you are talking about." She removes her hand from his shoulder.

He softly laughs, "Xena, I know. It's obvious. Don't wait too long to tell her."

Xena looks at him weary eyed. "Goodbye Philamon. We'll see each other again someday, I'm sure." They shake hands and Xena heads over to say goodbye to Diana.

After they leave, Gabrielle asks, "What were you and Philamon talking about back there?"

Xena shrugs, "Nothing, just saying goodbye."

"Hm.. Well what was he saying about telling me something?" Gabrielle urges.

Xena smiles, shrugs, then hops onto Argo. "Let's go."

A day later, Xena is very quiet on the road to Corinth. Not that it was unusual, but Gabrielle didn't quite know why. "Xena, are you ok? Are you having one of your Warrior Princess mood swings again?" She laughs until Xena glares at her. "Sorry." _Sheesh, can't a girl make a joke around here! _ She looks at Xena, who is in a very pensive mood. _I wonder what she's thinking about. It's so strange that Diana looked just like her. I could definitely tell them apart though, once they started talking. They are so beautiful too. I would never have thought there would be two such beautiful women in this country, especially not two that look identical! Ha ha._

They continued on in silence for awhile. Xena's thoughts were of Philamon's question. _Why would he think I have feelings for Gabrielle? That's ridiculous. I so do not. I'm done with romance and all that crap. I need to stay focused on helping people and making up for my past deeds. I can never fully make up for them, but I have to try. I especially cannot fall for Gabrielle. I would hurt her. I'm not good for her. Philamon is a good man, like Marcus was. I wish Marcus was still alive. Maybe we could have had a life together. I really miss him. See Xena, this is what happens when you let people into your heart. You get hurt because they leave you. Yep, Xena is definitely done with love._

Beginning of Episode 16 (2 days later):

A girls sees a ghost in the woods. She runs into town, the tavern is open. She runs in screaming about a ghost: "A ghost! A ghost! I saw a ghost."

Xena and Gabrielle are at the bar drinking. "Where?" Xena asks.

"In the woods, outside of town."

Gabrielle chimes in, "What makes you think it was a ghost?"

The girl replies, "It was all around me. Everywhere I moved. It seemed to glide over the earth. It was horrible." The girl is clearly scared.

"I'll go take a look." Xena looks at Gabrielle, "You stay here."

"Heh no problem." She replies. She grabs the girl to comfort her, "It'll be alright."


	16. Whoa, Marcus! Put Some Clothes On!

_Whoa, Marcus! Put Some Clothes On!_

_Post-Episode 16_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of episode 16:

Gabrielle helps Xena come out of the lake in which she used as a passage to the underworld. Xena is wearily guided to a spot in the sand that Gabrielle has been sitting. Xena is visibly shaken. She hasn't taken her eyes off the lake as she sits. "He's in the Elysian Fields."

Gabrielle feels the sadness pouring off Xena. "You'll be together again one day." She tries to console her friend the best she can.

"We'll never be apart. He's in here." She puts her fist to her chest. "Forever."

Same time..

Xena's words caused a deep ache in Gabrielle's chest. Unsure of why, she tries to continue comforting Xena. After ten minutes of silence, Xena stands up and dusts off the sand. Gabrielle stays on the ground, staring at the lake.

Gabrielle had just thought that Xena and Marcus having sex was a one last fling before he went to Tartarus. Walking by their naked sleeping bodies curled around each other had been really hard for her to see. But to hear Xena say that about him, it felt like her heart was being torn out. _Why does it bother me so much? Is it because I feel like a third wheel? No. I wish she cared about me as much as she does him. That's why, isn't it Gabby? Gods, I'm a fool. _

Xena looks down, "You coming?"

"Hmm?" Gabrielle looks up at Xena. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." She stands up and trips in the sand. Xena reaches down to grab her, but she pulls away. "I'm fine." An anger is rising in her.

They gather their things, in yet more silence. Gabrielle grabs her staff and walks off into the trees out of Xena's view. She begins to hit a tree over and over again.

Xena is perplexed as to why her friend stormed off. She hears wood hitting wood. She starts jogging over to the noise, but it goes silent. A moment later Gabrielle comes into her view. She stops jogging. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's get out of here." Gabrielle replied, apparently a slightly less tense now.

As they are walking down the road, Xena is on Argo. She has a good view, as always, of Gabrielle. She notices that Gabrielle seems very tense and very testy. So testy in fact that earlier a fly flew near her head and she attacked it with her staff. A few curse words flew at that time. Gabrielle began to thunk her staff down louder and louder on the ground as she walked. She was also silent. Xena knew something was up with her. "Gabrielle…Are you ok?"

Gabrielle subconsciously slammed her staff down even harder. "I'm fine." She replied curtly. _Just mad at myself for caring so much. You may be her best friend, Gabby, but best friends don't get jealous of their friends love interest. Right?_

Not believing Gabrielle, Xena decides to try being the chatty one this time. "Tartarus was horrible. Especially seeing all the good people suffer like that. Small children even."

Gabrielle immediately showed concern. "Oh Xena. Really? Gods I couldn't bare seeing that." she puts her hand over her mouth. "I'm so glad you and Marcus set it right again." Her voice barely squeaked out the name Marcus.

"Me too."

Opening up a little, Gabrielle asks, "So why did Marcus get to come back from the dead? That's still something I'm confused about."

"I told Hades I needed him to help make things right again." _Although I didn't need him for that. I needed him for me. I needed to feel him again. I needed to hold him. I needed closure._

"But Xena, you never need help. You could have done it all by yourself. You always do."

Knowing that Gabrielle was right, she said, "I know I didn't need him. I've got you to help me fix things. I guess I was being selfish and just wanted him here again. Once I saw him down there, I… gods what am I trying to say?"

"You still love him?" Gabrielle said as a finish to Xena's statement.

She looks at Gabrielle, "He'll always be the one _man_ I love. But I need to move on with my life. I don't know that I'll go to the Elysian Fields when I die, but its ok. I got the closure with him that I needed."

Gabrielle seems to relax a little at hearing this. "Well I'm glad you got things figured out. For a minute I thought he would end up keeping the helmet and traveling with us. That would have been a little uncomfortable having him around I think."

"Uh…Why would that have been uncomfortable?" Xena seems a little offended.

"Oh, not like he's bad. I liked him. It's just that, well… you know?" She rose her eyebrows hoping Xena would get it.

"No. I don't know. What are you talking about?"

_Oh boy, how to you tell your best friend you saw them naked together in the forest? _Well, last night I got up in the middle of the night to use the bushes. And I kinda came upon… you know… you guys." Gabrielle blushed.

Xena's eyebrows shot up. "I see. Sorry you had to see that."

Gabrielle thought the pause meant she had crossed a boundary. "Xena, you don't have to tell me 'sorry'. It's none of my business."

"It's ok. We better set up camp. It's going to be dark soon." Xena gets off Argo and pulls her off to the side. "Feel like sparing a little tonight?"

Gabrielle is both relieved and unhappy at the abrupt change in subject. "Yes, I could definitely do some sparing."

Later that night, after sparing and eating, Gabrielle fell asleep writing in her scroll. Xena decided to check the area to make sure they were safe, before she lay down. As she was walking in the woods, Marcus appeared before her. "Marcus, why are you back?"

He smiles lovingly at her then says, "Xena, I want you to know, that I know." Xena looks up at him with a confused look on her face. He continues, "I heard your thoughts. We truly loved each other. But I know I'm not your 'true love'…I'm not your soul mate." With a smile and a small wave, he disappears forever.

Beginning of Episode 17 (3 days later):

Autoclyus the King of Theives steals a diamond from monks. Xena chases him down and asks him to do a job for her. He agrees.


	17. Paybacks are a Bitch

_Paybacks are a Bitch_

_Post-Episode 17_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 17:

Autolycus shakes Gabrielle's hand as he says goodbye. "Normally I'd make a more dramatic exit but I think I could use a walk." He smiles at Gabrielle then turns to Xena, "And what can I say to you? I've never had a partner in crime before and after this… I never will." He laughs. Xena smiles. He awkwardly leans in slowly like he is going to kiss her. Her smile turns to a repulsed look. She sticks out her hand to shake his instead. He looks down then takes her hand and kisses it. They watch him walk away.

"Well I hate to admit it, but I like him. Even though when you strip it all away he's just a theif for hire." She says to Xena.

"Is he?" she replies looking at the back of the peddler cart moving away from them. They spot the money that was paid to Autolycus. He had not taken it with him.

Gabrielle laughs, "I wish I would have known he was going to do that." She pulls her hand up to show Xena, "I wouldn't have taken this." She has taken his ring from him. Xena smiles at her as they walk away. "Pretty isn't it?"

"Gabrielle, didn't you read those tablets? 'Thou shalt not steal.'" Xena replied.

"I promise I'll give it back, just as soon as I find the owner." Gabrielle finished the conversation.

3 days later…

Pogos, a small village, is in a beautiful area, surrounded by rolling meadows and water. There are two lakes near the town; one is right at the edge of the village, the other about a half mile away. The villagers are out and about their daily activities. It's a hot summer day, so the children have gone down to the lake for a swim.

Gabrielle and Xena approach the town. They see the children playing in the water. One little boy has not yet gotten in the water. He is telling his friends it's too cold. Gabrielle laughs and points to them when she sees a little girl sneaking up behind the little boy; she is getting ready to pour a bucket of water on his head. Xena smiles, then stops to watch, much to Gabrielle's surprise. The attack happens. The little boy screams and runs home as fast as he can. The little girl and her friends are laughing so hard they start crying.

"Water looks good, Gabrielle. You look like you could use a little cooling off." Xena says suggestively, putting her hands up and moving towards her friend.

"No, Xena. No way… I'm not in the mood." She replies backing away from Xena's hands, which are ready to grab her at any moment. "Don't you dare! You'll be sorry. Paybacks are a bitch Xena." Xena stops and puts her hands away, then rolls her eyes.

All of a sudden there is a terrified scream. Xena and Gabrielle immediately look toward the lake where the scream originated. It's a mother looking out into the water, her son is drowning. Without hesitation Xena runs toward the water's edge and dives in. It takes her 20 seconds to reach the boy, as he is quite a ways out from the shore. By the time she gets there, he has stopped splashing, sinking instead. When she arrives to the area he was last seen, she dives under the water. Opening her eyes she swims around until she sees his body. She pushes forward even though she is getting low on breath. She grabs him and pulls him up to the surface with a boost of renewed energy from adrenaline coursing through her veins.

When she emerges, she takes a huge breath. Pulling the boy to shore as quickly as she can, she spots Gabrielle who is ready to help pull him out of the water. The second they set him on firm ground, Xena is checking for breath and heart rate. He has a faint heart beat, but is not breathing. She holds his nose and breathes in his mouth, hoping the air in his lungs will help him to breath. After a minute of attempting this she finally gets a response. He coughs up a lung full of water and begins to breathe again. The crowd is in awe. They begin to cheer. The boy's mother runs over and grabs her boy into her arms, holding him as if to never let go again.

Xena and Gabrielle stand up to get out of their way. Gabrielle turns Xena towards her and touches her face, "Are you ok? That was amazing. You saved his life Xena!" Her hand drops back to her side.

"Yeah, well… I'm just glad he's ok." Xena replied casually.

"We need to get you dry." Gabrielle looks Xena up and down with a scowl.

Just then a man walks over to them, "I don't know how to thank you for saving my son! I'm glad you were here, right place right time. My name is Aeolus." He reaches out his hand to Xena.

Xena clutches his hand, "I'm Xena. It's no problem really. I'm just glad I could help." She smiles.

"And I'm Gabrielle. Think he's going to be ok?" She asks the father.

"I think he'll be more than ok now that he is alive. Please may I offer you a place to dry yourself? You are welcome in my home until you are ready to leave. It's almost time for the mid-day meal if you'd please join us. It would be an honor to have you." He motions to his house.

The heroes look at each other and shrug. "Sure. I would like to dry off." Xena replied. The man walks over the lifts his boy off the ground. They follow him to his home.

Xena and Gabrielle are in a back room while their hosts are preparing the meal. Xena is drying off her hair with a towel, but is still in her wet leathers. "Xena, I know you don't like the clothes they have for you to wear, but you need to get dry. Remember what happened to me the last time I was wet for too long. You don't want a cold now, do you?"

"Yes mother." Xena walked over and grabbed the clothes from Gabrielle. There was a small divider in the room in which she could have privacy. In moments she was stripped, dried, and redressed. She threw her leathers over the divider at Gabrielle. It landed on her head. Gabrielle rolls her eyes, then removes the wet clothes and sets them over the window sill to dry in the noonday heat. Xena pops out from behind the curtain. The outfit she is wearing is very…constrictive. She looks like a monk in a robe. "I hate this."

Gabrielle walks over to her and starts touching the fabric to see if she can rearrange some of the layers. "It's not so…bad. Just has a lot of fabric."

Xena scoffs, "that's exactly the problem. I can hardly move in it!"

Gabrielle gets an evil grin, "Really? So you won't be able to do anything if I do this?" She smacks Xena on the butt really hard. The next thing she knows is that she has a warrior pinning her down on the floor. Xena's face is only a couple inches from Gabrielle's, and she is holding the bards arms down.

"Paybacks are a bitch, Gabrielle. You will get yours." Xena doesn't move. Not because she can't, but because she is enjoying being this close to Gabrielle…and touching her this much. _Whoa Xena do not give into the urge to kiss her. Get out of this position now._ She unconsciously turns her eyes to Gabrielle's lips as she tries to resist that urge. Her motivation to move is nil.

Gabrielle sees Xena's eyes studying her lips for a split second. _Kiss me. _A split second more with no action. _Whoa, Gabrielle. No kissing, what the hell was that about? Gods I could get lost in these eyes, they are amazing. And those lips... _Gabrielle tries to get her hands out from under Xena, breaking the spell.

Xena clears her throat and quickly rises up off the ground. She pulls Gabrielle up with her. She turns around to avoid looking at the bard. A knock on the door breaks the tension. Gabrielle answers it, it's a little girl with blond piggy tails, "the meal is ready, please join us."

Gabrielle's heart swoons over this adorable girl. "Oh we will. We are ready. Want to lead me there?" she reaches out her hand and the girl takes it pulling Gabrielle to the dining room.

Xena stays in the room for a moment more. "sheesh." She blows air into her bangs in exasperation. She shakes her head in a physical effort to clear her mind.

The meal was delightful. The food, the conversation, and the joy of being around such a loving family really did wonders to the weary travelers. The children adored their parents, and vice versa. There were three children; two boys and one girl. Thomas, is 8, Dorian (the boy who drown) is 6, and Chloe is 3. After lunch, the children asked their father to tell them a story. "Ah kids, not today, we have guests. Besides we have a festival to get ready for, right?"

"What festival?" Gabrielle asked, she loves festivals.

"We have a yearly celebration for the anniversary of our village. We have games, competitions, food and everything in between. You should stay and enjoy it with us! We've got that extra room you can stay in."

Gabrielle's face lit up. She looked over at Xena who had been quiet most the lunch. Gabrielle's eyes were pleading. Xena smiled at Gabrielle, which meant 'yes' they could stay. "Oh that would be wonderful! I love festivals. Hey maybe I can tell you kids a story tonight before bed, would you like that?"

"YES!" they all shouted in unison.

Dorian has taken a liking to Gabrielle; he has a bit of a crush on her and won't leave her side. Xena walked over to the festival behind them, smiling at how much the boy loved the bard. He reached up and took her hand and didn't let go all night. _I know how he feels._ Just then, Chloe ran up to Xena. "Xena! Wait for me."

She ran up and hugged Xena's leg; Xena's eyes widened in surprise, not understanding that the child actually liked her. "Hi there, Chloe." She squatted down to the child's level. "You want to walk with me through the festival?" The girl nodded her head seriously. "Ok, come on, show me around." Xena started walking when she felt a small hand slip into hers. She couldn't help but smiled.

After awhile, Gabrielle realized she hadn't seen Xena since they left the house. _Hmm I wonder where that cute warrior is…cute? Cute! Why is my mind thinking these things? I don't understand myself anymore. I thought I knew myself so well. Now I'm not so sure. _She begins to look for Xena. "Hey Dorian, let's see if we can find Xena, ok?"

Minutes later she spots her friend. She looks down and sees a small hand that belongs to a little blond with piggy tails. Xena squats down next to her and hands her a treat. The little girl giggles and hugs Xena really hard. Xena is surprised at first, but then returns the hug. Xena's eyes meet Gabrielle's, locking for a moment. Gabrielle smiles and gives a little wave. Xena returns it. Standing up she points Chloe towards Gabrielle and Dorian. The little girl takes off running toward Gabrielle, arms spread wide. Gabrielle bends down and scoops the little one up in her arms squeezing her tight.

Xena watches Gabrielle tell a story to their hosts and children. It's one about Xena, of course, about how she saved the day in some way or another. Xena has tuned out most the story. Instead she is just watching Gabrielle. _I've never been happier than when I sit and watch her tell a story. I like it here, I like this place. I like seeing her so happy. I want to make her that happy. I want to be her source of light like she is becoming mine._

After the story, Xena and everyone else has gone off to bed. Gabrielle is still up sitting with the mother of the family, though. They are chatting about life. "So Gabrielle, tell me. Do you ever plan on settling down somewhere? I see you are very good with children, maybe you should have some of your own."

Gabrielle feels this as well, though she is torn. She loves her life on the road, but she also desires a family someday; A place to call home. "I don't know what my life holds for me. I would love to have children someday. But right now, I love the life I'm living. I'm happy." She replies. Then under her breath she says, "Even when I am totally confused."

"Did you just say something about being confused?"

"Ah…yeah I guess I did. Sorry. I just am unsure about a few things right now. I really don't know how to solve them. It's sort of been building up more and more lately."

"Have you talked to your friend about it?"

"Oh no! I couldn't do that. Even if she is the only friend I have. My best friend." Gabrielle replied.

"What about your family? Don't you have brothers, sisters, mom, or dad?"

"Yeah, I do. You think maybe they could help me figure some of this out?"

"Family is always a place I could go to when I was your age. Maybe it would help you." She advised.

Beginning of Episode 18 (the next day):

Xena and Gabrielle are walking along a road. Gabrielle is playing a flute. They run into a band of thugs. They are attacked and Gabrielle. Gabrielle almost gets herself killed due to her late response.

"Nothing like a good ambush to liven things up, huh?" Xena says with an exhilarated grin. She gets up off the ground, then begins helping Xena up.

"Yeah." Gabrielle responds, in shock.

Xena realizes the shock Gabrielle is in, "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm good, considering I was almost road kill. I'm perfect." She has a very worried and confused look on her face.

"Come on we've been in tighter spots than that before."

"Yeah. Yeah, you are right. Since hooking up with you I've nearly been eaten by a Cyclops, and I was almost forced to marry Morpheus. Almost squashed by a Titan. Why did I just freeze up?"

"I don't know, you're burned out? It happens." Xena says smiling. She doesn't realize how serious Gabrielle is about the situation.

"Didn't happen to you."

"No. That's why I always try to remember, act don't react. Go with your gut." Xena whistles for Argo. Looking around her she says, "We'll have to double back and take the coast. It's longer, but it's safer too."

"I don't think so." Gabrielle says pensively.

"Sure it is." Xena is confused. She thinks they are talking about the route to take.

"No. I mean, I can't go with you." Gabrielle's face is very somber.

Xena walks around to face Gabrielle. "Gabrielle. It was a dangerous situation; you'd have been crazy not to be scared."

"I froze, which put us both at risk. If you hadn't been there then"  
Xena interrupts, "BUT I was."

"Today yes, but what about tomorrow? And the next day. I can't expect you to always be there for me."

Xena tries to reassure Gabrielle, "It was just ONE incident."

She shakes her head, "I can't endanger you. Don't you see that? I'm just a liability."

Xena smiles, "It's a risk I think I can take."

"But I can't." Xena's smile fades as Gabrielle walks away.

Gabrielle goes to the horse and starts gathering her things. Realization sets in on Xena, "I can't help you with this. You're going to have to figure it out yourself."

Gabrielle looks as though she might cry. "I know."

"Where will you go?"

"The only place I know. Home. Things are simpler there. My sister Lila's there. I can talk to her about this." Gabrielle nods her head as if convincing herself that she is doing the right thing.

"But you can't talk to me?" Xena's is hurt.

Gabrielle turns to face her, "Of course I can. I just…Sometimes you just need your family to help solve things. I'm sorry."

Xena shakes her head as if to make Gabrielle believe that it's all ok by shaking off the apology. "No."

"I have to find out what's going on with me, and I have to do that at home." Gabrielle said.

"But you're coming back right?" Xena said with a tinge of hope on her breath.

"I guess that depends on what I learn." Gabrielle nods her head again, eyes becoming misty. She turns and walks away from Xena. After a few steps she turns back again as if she is going to say something else. She is about to start crying. She turns away again and leaves.


	18. Wet Dreams

_Wet Dreams_

_Post-Episode 18_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

Episode 18, Xena POV while Gabrielle is away at home.

Xena watches Gabrielle walk out of her life, probably for good. She looks around her not quite sure what to do. _Should I go after her and beg her to stay? No. Whatever is going on with her, she needs time to figure it out. _She grabs Argo's reigns and begins to lead her down the path towards the coast, where she was originally heading.

The walk is silent. Xena finds herself imagining what nonsense Gabrielle would be chatting on about if she were here. _Gods I miss her already. I wonder what is going on with her. What's got her so worried and confused? I know that she said it has to do with not being a liability to me, but I can't imagine that's it. It felt so out of the blue. One mistake and she leaves, possibly for good? I know she loves what we do. She was born to help people physically and emotionally. That's just the kind of person she is. _

She comes upon a cross roads. To the right is the coast, the left is home; Amphipolis. _Maybe I should go see mother. _She turns right.

The next day she arrives home. Things are calm in town, but the tavern is still busy as always. She walks through the back door, so that she doesn't get complaints from the villagers about being there. As she walks through the door, she sees her mother slaving away at kneading bread. Xena smiles at the sight. "Hello mother."

Cyrene looks up from her dough, startled. "Oh gods! Xena! What are you doing here?" the woman wipes off her hands and runs to her daughter. They embrace for a long moment, Xena kissing the top of her mom's head.

"I thought I'd come for a visit. I was in the area." She smiled as she let go of her. "Do you want some help kneading that dough?"

Cyrene looked at her daughter up and down, then shook her head. "No, you need a bath. You are not touching my dough with all that dirt on you. Haven't you been taking care of yourself?"

Xena laughed, "Well yes, but it's hard to get a good bath when all we do is travel around the country."

Cyrene tilts her head to the side, "We?"

"Yeah, Gabrielle and I."

Cyrene is shocked, but smiles anyway. "You mean that girl that followed you here 7 moons ago? I can't believe you actually kept her with you. You are treating her right, aren't you?"

Xena cocks her eyebrow at Cyrene. "Of course I am mother. It's not like I hold her against her will. She wants to travel with me. Or at least wanted to travel with me."

Sensing that there is more to the story, Cyrene says, "Well daughter, why don't you get cleaned up and by then it will be time for the evening meal. We can sit down and you can tell me all about what you've been up to and about Gabrielle."

The evening meal was delicious; Xena hadn't eaten this well in a while. She had been joined at her table by an old childhood friend, Kyra. Cyrene also joined them. They talked for a few hours after the meal. Xena told them shortened versions of their adventures. She failed to convey the details of some of them, since she isn't a bard. _Not like Gabrielle. I wish she was here telling these stories. _Once Krya left, Xena and Cyrene were alone at the inn. "Alright, Xena. I know something's bothering you. Tell me what's going on."

Xena sighed, then put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. Rubbing her scalp she says, "Well, she left me. After half a year she just left. She said she had some things she needed to figure out about herself and she wasn't sure if she'd be back…ever. I guess she couldn't talk to me about what was going on. And I'm supposedly her best friend."

Cyrene thought for a moment, "Well what had happened recently that you think may have made her do this?"

Xena thought for a moment, "I'm really not sure mom. Things were fine, then that little incident happened, the one I told you about, and she freaked out, which is unusual for her. That's why I think there is more to it. I just don't know what."

"Hmm. Well why don't you stay a few days, rest up and think about it. Maybe something will come to you. I'm surprised she even stayed with you this long Xena. I wouldn't have thought she could last on the road like that. I would think she would go off and get married by now." Cyrene commented.

Xena scoffs, "Ha. Yeah, me too. But I'm glad she did stay with me. I really like her and miss her." Cyrene looks at Xena carefully, not sure what exactly she meant by that. Cyrene knows that Xena has liked women since she was old enough to have sexual interest in people. Cyrene actually suspected that Kyra was Xena's first. _Hmm I'm going to have to pry more tomorrow about this…_

That night, Xena didn't get much sleep. The bed was perfect and cozy, except for one missing thing. The bard.

That night Xena had a vivid dream. _She and Gabrielle were laying in a meadow looking up at the clouds as they went by. Gabrielle pointed out various cloud formations describing what she thought they looked like. Xena teased Gabrielle about a few weird observations. The teasing went back and forth then turned into a tickle fight. Xena ended up on top of Gabrielle much like she did a few days ago at Pogos. This time, Xena didn't fight her urge to kiss Gabrielle. She leaned in and gently kissed the bards lips. The kiss did not deepen, it stayed very chaste. They broke away and smiled at each other. Gabrielle reached up and caressed Xena's face. There was no awkwardness between them. "Thank you."_

_ Xena didn't quite know what she was being thanked for. "Why are you thanking me?"_

_ "Because you did what I've been hoping you would do. I've wanted that for a long time. But I didn't know how to tell you. I thought I would scare you off."_

Xena awoke from the dream. It was in the dawn hours, still slightly dark outside. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The dream was fresh in her mind. _Wow, that was some dream. _Xena touched her lips, _it felt so real. _Closing her eyes she strained to bring back the images of the dream, but could not. Her mind wouldn't allow it.

After a couple minutes of hopeful wishing that someday the dream would come true, she got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. She heard Cyrene beginning to make the morning meal for her inn guests and the townsfolk that regularly ate breakfast there. Walking into the kitchen her senses were filled with the smell of fresh baking bread. "Morning Mother." She walked over and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Cyrene could see dark circles under Xena's eyes.

"Eh. Not great." Xena grumpily replied. "It's weird not having Gabrielle around."

Wiping her hands, she looked up at her daughter. "Tell me about her. I really didn't get a chance to get to know her."

Xena thought about what to say, her face lit up as she spoke. "She's funny and extremely talkative. In fact, she has a hard time shutting up," she chuckles then continues, "which is ok with me because it keeps me from thinking too much about my past. She is very smart and witty. You would not believe how compassionate she it too, Mom. She wants to help everyone all the time, even if they aren't a "good" person. I have a hard time helping the bad guys, but she is teaching me how to be more compassionate for people. She's the best person I know." With that last sentence, Xena got really quiet and choked up.

Cyrene watched her daughter throughout the whole description. She could tell that Xena really cared for this young lady. "Xena, I think that you should go find her. See if she's ok." After a few moments silence, she adds, "Don't get upset at me asking you this, but are you and Gabrielle… intimate?"

Xena's eyes shot up at Cyrene. "What? No, we are not at all." A pause, then, "Why would you think that?"

Cyrene smiled at Xena, "You want to be with her, though, don't you? I can hear it in your voice when you speak of her. You've never been good at hiding your feelings from me, so don't you even deny it."

Xena looked down, avoiding her mother's piercing gaze. Changing the subject, she said, "Mom I need to eat. I'm starving. I'm going to go fishing today, to clear my mind a little." She grabbed some fruit and cereal then walked out of the kitchen. Her mom's eyes boring down on her from behind.

After breakfast Xena took a long walk to the nearby stream with Argo in tow. The dream was still very fresh on her mind. She couldn't shake it. "I better take a dip." She said to Argo. Argo nudged her from behind. "Alright, alright…" She takes off her leathers so she is just in her shift. Dipping her toes in the river, she decides it's a comfortable temperature. She wades in up to mid thigh. _Mmm I bet there are some good fish in here. _ She tilts her head and listens. After a moment, she spears her hand down into the water. She brings up a wiggling fish with delight evident in her eyes. "See that Argo?! This is dinner. Gabrielle is going to miss out."

She takes the fish back to shore, cleans it then sets it aside to take back with her. She wades back out into the water and lies down in the water. _Oh that's nice. I needed cooling off. What are you going to do Xena? You cannot fall in love with your best friend. She's not going to come back anyway. Maybe I can forget about her…eventually._

The next day Xena decided that she couldn't stand not knowing how Gabrielle was or if she was coming back or not. "Mom, I'm going to leave now. Sorry I didn't stay long."

"It's ok, I understand. You're going to go get her, aren't you?" Cyrene asks with a hopeful note.

Xena shook her head in amusement. "Mother, you are persistent aren't you? I'm not going to go get her. I'm going to go check on her and make sure things are ok. At least I can get a proper goodbye in, if she is staying home."

"Uh Huh. Ok dear, please take care of yourself… and her." They hugged and Xena departed.

End of Episode 18:

"When did you get here?" Gabrielle asks her friend, whom she hasn't seen in days.

"In time to see you vault that cart." Xena replied with a smile. "Gutsy move."

Gabrielle smiles and nods to herself, "That was gutsy huh? I didn't freeze."

"No you didn't." Xena replied. Gabrielle chuckled. "did you find the answers you were looking for?

"Yeah, Yeah I did. Ya know, it's kind of funny, don't ya think? That we should run into each other. I mean here?" Gabrielle asks Xena.

Smiling, "Not really. I was on my way to Potedia just to see how things were going."

Smiling back at her, "Really?" they turn and start walking, "So you like that move huh?

"Yeah, it was alright."

"Alright?! Hm, I could teach it to ya."

Xena giggles.

Immediately after,

"So what all did you do at home? Was everyone well?" Xena asked her friend.

Gabrielle quickly responded, "Oh Xena! You wouldn't believe what all happened." She proceeded to tell the story of Meleager the Mighty and how he saved Potedia. "In the end he did the right thing. He helped us all."

"It sounds to me that you did most of the ground work for him, though. I'm proud of you."

Gabrielle beams at the compliment. "Thanks. I learned it all from you, ya know. You're a better teacher than you think."

Xena stops and grabs Gabrielle's arm, pulling her into an unexpected tight hug. "I'm glad you are back. I was worried about you. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Gabrielle leans back from the hug, but her arms are still around Xena. "I realized that my home is out here with you, helping people and giving them hope." Gabrielle leaned back into the hug, laying her head on Xena's chest. They stayed like that for a moment longer, then released and start walking. "So what did you do while I was away?"

Xena thought for a moment, _moped around, depressed because you left. Missed you so badly I dreamed about you. _"Actually, I went home too."

Gabrielle looked at her with a curious look, "you did? How was that?"

"Good, actually. It was really good to see my mother. She asked about you." Xena said.

"Me? I wouldn't think she would remember me." Gabrielle smiled.

"Yeah, she does. She didn't know that you were still traveling with me. I told her I couldn't seem to get rid of ya." Xena nudged her friend jokingly.

"Ha, boy are you right; I can't seem to stay away from you." Gabrielle shied her eyes away, not believing that she said that. _Whoa Gabby, that was a slip up. _Gabrielle and Xena walked further into the forest, now in silence. Xena kept breaking out into a smile. Gabrielle noticed out of the corner of her eye. "What do you keep smiling about?" She decided to ask.

Xena looked over, unaware that she was being watched. Caught off guard, she replied, "I uh…I'm just glad you are back."

Xena is off catching dinner. Gabrielle is at the campfire writing in her scroll. _Xena keeps smiling to herself. Even after I asked her about it, it appears she can't help it. I love that smile. It's mesmerizing. Going away for a while really helped me understand a little more about what's going on with me. I can now admit, I have feelings for Xena. I have no idea what to do with them, but I just know that I have them. I think Xena likes me as a friend, nothing more. She would probably freak out if I told her; I think I'm going to live with the feelings a little longer and analyze them as I go. Maybe I'm just here to keep her company. Sure I contribute some, now that I can use a staff. And now I have more confidence in my abilities to help Xena. Helping Meleager_ _turned out to be a very good thing. He helped me understand what Xena has gone through in her life as a warrior. I think things are going to be much better now. _

Xena walked back into camp, two rabbits in hand. "We are going to eat well tonight. These guys were just waiting for me."

Gabrielle looked up from her scroll and immediately rolled it up then put it away. "Sounds great! I'll get the frying pan and spices ready to go. Will you clean 'em?"

Xena smiles, "Of course. I'll have it done in a couple minutes, Princess." Xena watches Gabrielle out of the corner of her eye. _I'm so glad she's back. I feel whole again._

Beginning of Episode 19 (3 weeks later):

Near a lake, we see clothing strewn about everywhere. Xena and Gabrielle are naked. We approach a lake and we hear heavy breathing. "How was that?" Gabrielle asks.

In a very seductive tone, "Very good. You're getting the hang of it."

"Really?" Gabrielle asks surprised.

"Come on Gabrielle, you've been wanting to do this for ages."

We see two naked women in a lake next to each other. Closing in on Xena, she says, "Just reach under this rock. Give it your best shot." She nods to Gabrielle with a serious expression.

"Ok." Gabrielle dives under the water; we see Xena's face again, which now breaks into a huge smile. All of a sudden, Gabrielle springs from the water with a fish in hand. "I did it! I did it!"


	19. The Last Scroll

_The Last Scroll_

_Post-Episode 19_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 19:

Xena and Gabrielle are waving goodbye to Icarus and his family. "Bye Xena. Thank you!"

"Take care!" Xena yells back.

"Ow, do you think you could talk any louder? I don't think they heard you on Mt. Olympus." Gabrielle says. She is hung over from being on Henbane. "Less of course you're trying to convert to the one true god."

"Ha one god. Although you've got to admit, it's a pretty interesting theory." Poking Gabrielle's head, "How's the head?"

Gabrielle slaps her hand, "Hey!"

"Whoa." Xena replies and prepares a mock defensive stance.

"Look, do me a favor, ok? You ever see me take a drug again, just kill me."

"You got a deal."

The next day…

Gabrielle is writing in her scroll near a river. It's early morning, Xena is in the river catching breakfast. _Things have been going better and better lately. I feel like Xena and I are becoming more of a team. My feelings for her have not lessened. In fact, I think they've strengthened. I guess I let them slip a little when I was on Henbane. She hasn't said anything about it, thank the gods. I absolutely love watching her do things she is passionate about. Take fishing for an example; she gets this excited gleam in her eyes. I know she enjoys fishing as much as she enjoys a good fight. It makes her happy. Maybe one day I can be something she is passionate for. Although that is very unlikely. I don't think she'll let anyone love her like that again, not after Marcus. Oh, and she taught me to catch a fish with my bare hands! That was so fun. _

She looks up from her scroll as Xena shouts, "Got one! Gabrielle, catch."

"No wait.. Xena.." Plop, a large trout lands on top of her scroll. "XENA!"

Xena looks back to see that she ruined the scroll. "Uh Oh. Sorry Gabrielle. I thought you would be ready to catch it." She turns back to the river to avoid the pissed off look Gabrielle is giving her. She catches another. "One more!" This time she turns to make sure Gabrielle is paying attention, but she's gone. "Dammit." She walks out of the water with the fish. Looking over to where Gabrielle was sitting she sees the first fish. "Well I guess I better clean them."

Meanwhile, Gabrielle is walking back to the camp swearing under her breath. "Son of a bachhae! This is my last good scroll. Now it's ruined. 'Catch' she says AFTER she throws it!" She gets out a piece of linen and begins to dab the scroll dry. The ink is smeared all over, the words barely legible. She gives up and wads it up then throws it into the forest.

"Hey!" Xena yells. It had hit her in the face. She picks it up. _Shit, it must be ruined. _"Did I ruin it?" she asks Gabrielle. She begins unravels it.

"Xena, don't! That's my diary. Please don't."

Xena stops and looks up at Gabrielle. "Ok, sorry. I didn't know you kept a diary." She crumples it back up and says, "Is it beyond saving?" She tosses it back to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle catches it and looks down. "Yes. It was my last scroll too." She throws it in the fire.

Xena walks over to Gabrielle and put her arm around her shoulders from the side. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess it up. I'll tell you what, there is a small town not far from here that we can stop in. I'll buy you a new one. And a new quill too. I noticed yours is getting worn down to a nub."

Gabrielle looks up, her eyes brighten. "Thanks Xena."

_So, she keeps a diary huh? Wonder if there is anything in it about me. Probably not, that's what her story scrolls are for. I wish I knew what goes on in that pretty little head of hers. I wonder if she's made any progress on that romance story of hers. _"Hey Gabrielle, I was just thinking. How is that romance story of yours coming along? I haven't heard you mention it in 5 moons or so."

Gabrielle looks down from Argo. Yes she is actually riding Argo for a change. "I sort of stopped. I've been too busy writing about our adventures. And I guess I sort of just lost the desire to write about it."

Xena finds this curious; usually the bard doesn't lose her desire to write stories. She decided to try and take a stab at it, "Wonder why you lost the desire for this one? Is it because of all the guys that recently didn't work out for you?"

Gabrielle stops Argo, and begins to get off. Her foot gets tangled and she begins to fall. Xena reaches up and catches her in her arms. Their bodies are completely touching; Gabrielle's feet are off the ground, her face even with Xena's. She has her hands up against Xena's chest. Her fingers curl around Xena's dark hair, she strokes it. They are lost in each other's eyes for a moment. Gabrielle smiles and chuckles nervously. It breaks the moment and Xena lets her down all the way. "Careful with that strap; it's a long fall down for you short people." She nudges Gabrielle in the ribs.

Gabrielle's eyes grow wide, "Hey! Us short people are more swift so there." She sticks her tongue out at Xena.

"Yeah, yeah. I can still move quicker than you."

"Well you are the exception to EVERY rule there is Xena."

After a moments silence, "So are you going to answer my question?" Xena asks.

"What? Oh yeah, the story thing. I don't know why I lost the desire. I guess I started thinking, what's the point? I feel like a silly naïve girl writing about a type of love that only happens in fairy tales. I want my writing to be realistic. I'm just not sure I can write a realistic fictional story."

"Hmm. Well maybe one day when you fall in love you can then write a realistic version? Right now your stories are very realistic because you are basing them off experiencing the real thing, right? So maybe it's the same for this story." Xena is spot on.

Gabrielle thinks about that for a moment, "You know, Xena, sometimes you can be very insightful. I love that about you." After a somewhat awkward pause, "I think you are right. And right now I'm not as focused on guys. I just don't care right now. Sure, I'd love to be in love right now, but I guess it's just not that big of a priority. Helping people is my priority." _Oh crap. Now she will probably never take a chance with me; that is if she even likes me like that. _

_ That sucks. So I better not let her know how I feel…ever. Alright Xena, you heard her. Shake her off, move on. Just friends. _"I see." Xena can only muster that solemn response.

_Did she just sound a little sad? Maybe I can repair this before it's too late. _"Well I mean, if an opportunity with someone presented itself, I wouldn't push it aside. I truly believe that no one can fight love, no matter their resolve. What do you think?" She looked at Xena.

Xena turned her head towards Gabrielle, "I use to think that if you had enough determination, you could fight it. But I don't know if I believe that anymore. I'd like to think that will power is strong enough, but I'm finding… I mean I've found that will power means nothing."

"So you are saying that no matter your will, you would fall in love if it's meant to be?"

Xena thinks for a moment, "If it's meant to be, yes. The thing to remember, is how often is love really meant to be? Look at Marcus and I. We loved each other greatly. But we weren't meant to be; otherwise he would still be alive. Wouldn't he?"

"I don't know. I believe that even death cannot dictate what was meant to be. I don't think it's fair to say that two people that are madly in love and would do anything for each other, can have their love dismissed to mean almost nothing just because they get separated by death. Death is just another journey. You and Marcus will meet up in the afterlife and continue on there together. Don't you think?

Xena thinks back to the night Marcus visited her after he was put into the Elysian Fields. "No. Even if we end up in the afterlife together, we won't be together like that. He's not…" She hesitates.

"Not what Xena?" Gabrielle urges her friend on, very interested in the direction of the conversation.

Xena sighs, "He's not the other half of my soul. He was not my true love. I know that sounds corny, but it's true."

"You really believe that? That you have yet to find your true love? I'm not sure I believe that. I really thought that Marcus was it for you. At least the way you talked about him."

Xena stops in the middle of the road. Gabrielle stops and turns around. "Gabrielle, I promise you that he is not. I do really believe that the other half of my soul is waiting for me." Then she thought to herself, _She might even be standing right in front of me. _"Come on, enough of this mushy stuff. Let's get to the town by nightfall so we can get some supplies."

Xena hops on Argo and pulls Gabrielle up behind her. Gabrielle wraps her arms around Xena, holding tight. Xena puts her hand on Gabrielle's for a moment and squeezes. Then takes the reins and pushes Argo forward.

Beginning of Episode 20 (a month later):

Xena and Gabrielle watch General Kirilus having a group of young women chained and put into a cage. Xena is about to go stop them but sees a warrior come out of the bushes to help them. The man is outnumbered so Xena tries to help him.


	20. Sicko

_Sicko_

_Post-Episode 20_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 20:

Gabrielle approaches Xena who is getting Argo ready to leave the town. "Ready?"

"Gabrielle." Xena walks over to Gabrielle with a very serious yet soft face. "I want you to understand something. We both have families we were born into. Sometimes families change and we have to build our own." A long pause, Xena composes herself then continues, "For me, our friendship binds us closer than blood ever could."

Gabrielle smiles, "For me too." Xena's lips turn into a partial smile, but remain very serious. Gabrielle lets out a soft laugh, then pats Xena on the shoulder.

"Let's go." Xena replies. As they are walking out of town she says, "You swing a pretty mean pitch fork."

"Well I learn from the best." Gabrielle proudly responds.

"Well, I owe ya one." Xena says dryly.

A day later…

Xena and Gabrielle are in a bed at an inn. It's raining outside, so they are stuck indoors. Xena is sitting up, sharpening her sword for the tenth time. Gabrielle is writing a story in a scroll. "Xena, don't you think you've sharpened that enough? I think it could take the head off a Cyclops in one swoop."

Xena stops sharpening and rolls her head sideways to look at Gabrielle. "If it can't do that, then it's not sharp enough. But if it's annoying you, I will put it away." She rolls to get out of bed and feels a hand on her back.

"Wait, I didn't mean you had to put it away. I was just teasing you. Are you bored?" She asks, knowing the answer is yes.

"If I'm not beating someone up, sparring, or roaming the countryside, then I'm bored. So Yes, I'm a little bored. But there isn't much we can do about it with this rain." She gestures out the window.

"I've got an idea! Why don't we go play in the rain? We could splash around like when we were kids… You did do that didn't you?"

"You seriously want to go play in the rain?" Xena's eyebrows raise high into her hairline.

Gabrielle gets little embarrassed. "Yeah, but I guess it's a dumb idea."

Xena feels bad that she embarrassed her. "It's not a dumb idea. Just unexpected. I'm game if you are. Let's go!" She hops off the bed and puts her hand out for Gabrielle to grab. Gabrielle takes it and allows Xena to pull her up. "One rule. We can't stay out too long, especially if we start getting cold. I don't want you getting sick."

"Right back at you. A sick Warrior Princess is a bitchy one." Gabrielle slaps Xena's butt and runs out of the room. Xena chases her outside. Gabrielle is already splashing in one puddle, her eyes are lit with delight. Her smile takes Xena's breath away.

Xena runs up to her and jumps in a puddle like a kid. She didn't think she would have so much fun, but she was wrong. _Hmm this puddle looks like a good one to splash Gabrielle with. _ She kicks into the puddle aiming right for Gabrielle. Both mud and water go flying right at Gabby's face. Splat! Gabrielle reaches up to remove mud from her eyes and mouth. She is covered. Xena's smile fades, "Sor.."

She is cut short by a mud ball thrown at her from Gabrielle. "Take that warrior." It's Xena's turn to wipe mud from her face. A white grin forms under the brown mud. Xena walks over to Gabrielle. Gabrielle isn't sure what's going to happen, _run or not run?_ She is frozen in place. _Gabby you need to run, this doesn't look good for you. _But her legs won't move.

Xena gets right up to her and scoops her up off the ground into her arms. She immediately sinks to the ground and lays Gabrielle in a very big pile of mud. She begins to slap mud over ever exposed area of Gabrielle's body. "Xena stop! What are you doing? It tickles, no!" She can't stop laughing, which makes her weak and powerless to stop Xena. Not that she could overpower her anyway.

"Just hold still. It's good for your skin AND it makes me feel better. What is it you always say, paybacks are a bitch?" Soon her whole body is covered in mud. Xena stops her assault and stands up. Gabrielle immediately swipes her legs and Xena falls flat on her back. "Ow!" Xena grabs the back of her head.

Gabrielle sits up and leans over Xena, concern in her face. "Oh did I hurt you?" she touches the back of Xena's head, then examines her hand to make sure there is no blood. "No blood, at least it didn't break the skin. My turn to cover you in mud, right?" She says suggestively.

Xena stops her hands as they approach with a pile of mud. She pushes Gabrielle's hands into her own face. "No way. You wanted to play out here, you get all the mud." Xena quickly gets up and runs towards the river which is right behind the inn.

Gabrielle gets up and follows. "I'll get you for this Xena!" As they get to the river, Xena jumps in to rinse herself off. Gabrielle, still covered in mud follows. Soon they are back to normal, albeit completely wet. "Ok, now I'm getting cold."

"Time to go in, then. Come on, let's get some food and hot tea. That'll warm you up. Maybe a hot bath too, huh?"

"You sure know a way to this bard's heart." She smiled at Xena, then realized what she said and tried to pretend it didn't just happen. "Anyway, yeah let's do that." She moved quickly to the front of the inn. Xena came in a minute later.

To the innkeeper, "Can we get two lunch specials and two teas?"

"Sure, that'll be 3 dinar. And do you mind not dripping on my floor?"

Xena replies, "Sorry. We'll be upstairs in our room. Just send the food up if you would." The innkeeper waves her off grumbling under his breath. "Hope he doesn't spit in our food." She says to Gabrielle with a grossed out look on her face.

After a bath, food and tea, they are much happier; though Gabrielle is still cold. They are sitting next to the fire in their room. "Is the fire not warming you up enough?"

Gabrielle shakes her head, "I just can't get warm for some reason. And NO I'm not sick. I'm just cold." She pulls her blanket over her head hoping that will help more.

Xena stands up and moves over to where Gabrielle is sitting on the floor. She sits behind her, putting her legs on both sides of her. This is one of the most intimate positions they've been in while fully awake. She pulls Gabrielle back into her and wraps herself around the bard. "I'll share my body heat with you, this should help." Her fingers are interlaced together resting on Gabrielle's stomach.

Gabrielle relaxes into the position. _This feels…right. I've never felt this comfortable before. She's_

_so warm. It's interesting, I don't think most people would believe me if I told them Xena has such a nice side to her. She can be playful and fun too. I really love…like? Her. Love? Really, Gabby, love? No, you don't love your best friend like that. Maybe just as a friend, right? Feelings are one thing, but love? Whew, get a grip. _Her body tensed as she thought through this.

Xena felt Gabrielle tense, "You ok? Is it ok that I'm holding you like this? I mean to keep you warm and all?" _Dammit Xena quit stumbling over your words. Act natural, it's ok. What if she doesn't want me doing this? I didn't think of that. I just wanted to get her warm. _

"No, it's ok. I like it. You're very comfortable and warm. It's helping." She leans her head back and Xena puts her chin on top of Gabrielle's head. They stay like this for awhile. Soon Gabrielle is softly snoring.

_Is it weird that I love that snore? It's so cute._

Beginning of Episode 21 (a week later)

Gabrielle is swinging her staff wildly at Argo, pretending she is a foe. "Want to try it again?" she says to Argo. She begins the series of moves again then hears a whistle. She stops and looks at Argo, who kicks the staff from her hand. It flies through the air into Xena's hand. "I hate it when you do that! I have to practice." She is annoyed at Xena.

"Not on my horse. I wish the two of you would just get along." She says to both of them.

"It's not like we are at constant war or anything. Argo just doesn't like me." Gabrielle replies while putting her staff away.

While petting Argo, Xena says, "Sometimes you have to have patience with the things that annoy you."

Looking at Xena, "Oh I never said she annoyed me."

Xena looks Gabrielle up and down, "I wasn't talking to you."

Gabrielle laughs, "Oh! Funny! Very, very funny." She says sarcastically.


	21. I Should Have Told Her

_I Should Have Told Her_

_Post-Episode 21_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 21:

Xena approaches Gabrielle and Argo from behind. Gabrielle is petting Argo. "I'm glad to see that you two are getting along."

"Ha, well the best of friends are made in strange situations. Argo's ok. I mean, at least I know she doesn't hate me." Xena smiles at her friend. "She's still too tall though." She looks at Xena carefully, "And I'm angry with you. I mean, I really thought that you were… you know."

"I was. Tulmac poison shuts everything down. I had to go under where it justified the effects. I didn't expect to be under so long though." Xena replied grimly.

"We still don't know who hit you with that dart."

Xena looks down at the dart, "Whoever it was, they sure knew what they were doing. I just have to figure out why. Gabrielle," She stops and turns to face her friend. "when you thought I was dead, you risked your life to try and take me back home."

"It was your last wish. For all that you've given me, and all the times you've saved my life I would go to Tartarus and back just to carry it out." Xena smiles fondly at Gabrielle.

"I use to wonder if I'd ever make it back. Now I know that one way or another, I'm going home one day. Thank you." She smiles even more at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smiles and says, "Change the subject. I'm going to get all soft on you." She laughs and turns to walk away.

"Wouldn't want that would we?" Xena shudders then smiles.

Two days later, Xena and Gabrielle decide to stop at a small inn for some food. Xena is at the bar ordering, while Gabrielle is at the table scribbling furiously on her scroll. She hasn't written since before their incident with "Lord Seltzer." _What a crazy couple of days! I had to pretend to be Xena. Not only do I do a horrible war cry, but her armor kept falling off me. I still haven't been able to completely shake off the feelings I had when she died. I didn't get to tell her how I felt. That's all that ran through my head; 'I should have told her'. But now that she's back, I'm scared to do it. It's weird how clearly you can feel something one moment, then the next you can be so unsure. At least I was able to tell her that I would go to Tartaras and back for her. Maybe if I drop enough small hints she'll get the idea. But do I really want that? Do I really want her to know that I'm falling for her? I just keep thinking that she'll be repulsed by me or something. She thinks of me as family, not as a potential lover, right? But then again lovers are family too. Gr, it's so complicated. Maybe I'm just making it more complicated than I need to. Gods I should be careful what I write in here; what if she tried reading it? She's never read my scrolls before though, so that probably won't happen. _Sensing Xena's approaching presence, she rolls up the scroll and puts it away.

"Alright, food will be here in just a minute." She noticed Gabrielle quickly shoving her scroll in her bag. "Everything ok? I'm not going to read that…you don't have to hide it."

"I'm not hiding it, I'm just putting it away." Gabrielle tried to cover her actions.

"Uh huh," Xena said. "Just so you know, I respect your privacy. I'll never read anything you don't want me to. I would never do anything to hurt you like that. You know that right?"

Gabrielle looked into Xena's eyes and found truth there. "I know. Sorry I'm guess I'm use to having a nosey sister and mother. They use to always try to read my diaries. Drove me crazy."

"I see. Well I won't, I promise. You can trust me." Xena confirmed. "Oh, there's our food. I ordered what I thought you would like, hopefully you do."

The plate set before her brought a huge grin to her face, her nose wrinkled as she looked up at Xena. "I think you did good warrior." She began to eat, then in between bites, asked "So where are we headed next?

Beginning of Episode 22 (same day):

A village is being raided and torn apart. A little boy dies in the street. Callisto make an appearance, telling an old woman that her name is Xena.


	22. Looking Back

_Looking Back_

_Post-Episode 22_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 22:

Xena and Gabrielle are walking through Callisto's camp. All her army is chained up. "I'm glad you saved Callisto." Gabrielle said to Xena.

"It was the right thing to do." Xena replied dryly. Gabrielle smiles up at Xena. They walk past Callista.

"The right thing to do? That's what they think." Callisto says with an evil smile on her face.

One month later:

A campfire is roaring, with a chicken on a spit roasting. Bedrolls are laid out next to each other. Argo is grazing nearby. "Xena, come on please teach me how to do that?" Gabrielle is holding up an arrow that she removed from Xena's bag.

"Gabrielle," Xena drawls out her name, "It isn't something I can teach you. You have to learn to listen that's all. Besides, it's too dangerous. I don't have any practice arrows that we can use. All I have is the real thing. You could get hurt. Now, let's spar a little before dinner is ready." Xena readied her sword.

Sighing, Gabrielle prepared her staff. For fifteen minutes they sparred. Xena showed Gabrielle two new moves, both offensive. Usually she only teaches defense. When Gabrielle tries to replicate the last move, she decides to give it her own tweak. She ends up flying through the air and landing hard on her shoulder. Her neck pops and the breath is knocked out of her.

Xena runs over to Gabrielle, "Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I thought you'd block me. Can you move?" Xena tries to help Gabrielle sit up.

"Ow! Stop. Oh gods, it hurts." Gabrielle shrieks in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Xena asks. Gabrielle points to her collar bone and shoulder, which is dislocated. "Alright. Your shoulder is dislocated. I'm going to have to put it back in place. It's going to hurt, you ready?"

"Are you sure about this? I think I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that bad. OWWW!" she screams as Xena pulls her arm and twists it. It pops back into place. "You didn't make sure I was ready!"

"I asked if you were and you kept on talking. Its fine now, it'll be sore, but it will get better." Xena proceeds to check out the bards collar bone which feels out of place as well. "Gabrielle, I have to pop this back into place as well. Ready?"

"Yes, this time I'm rea..OWWW! Dammit Xena!"

Xena rubs her shoulder lightly, then gets behind her to lift her up. "Alright, time to go back to camp, come on." Gabrielle is in a lot of pain. Xena is holding her up. When they arrive back at camp, Xena sits Gabrielle in her bedroll. "Here you go. Just rest there. I'm going to go get some cold water from that river ok?"

Xena rotates the chicken quickly then runs off towards the river with her water skin. Upon her return she sees Gabrielle's face contorted in pain. "Gods Gabrielle, I'm so sorry. I feel terrible that this happened. Here put this on your shoulder." Gabrielle did as requested. "I'm going to go get some herbs to take away the pain, ok?"

Xena runs off one more time. This time she brings a pan, water and herbs to make a tea. She gets the water over the fire to start the boiling process. The chicken is done, so she removes it from the spit and cuts it up. She grabs Gabrielle's plate and sits down next to her on the ground. "Ok, here's some food. Open up." Xena attempts to feed Gabrielle.

"Xena, I can feed myself." Gabrielle said dryly.

_Of course she can, but I want to feed her. Dammit stop getting so mushy, Xena. _"Oh, yeah. Sorry I was just trying to help. Here you go." She leaves the plate in Gabrielle's hand. She returns to the fire and gets some hot water in a cup. Then she makes some tea with the herbs she found. _Hmm she likes honey. I think I saw a hive over in the field. _"Gabrielle, I'll be right back."

Looking over at Argo, Gabrielle says, "Now where is she going." Argo snorts. Gabrielle continued eating, but her appetite is near gone due to the pain in her shoulder. _Dammit Gabby you should have seen that move coming and blocked it. Now you are suffering because of it. It's all because you were trying to be creative and show off a little._

Xena comes jogging back to camp. She puts the honey in the tea along with some mint she found. "Ok, now it's ready. Here drink this up. I'll help take away the pain."

"Yeah, but will it make me do silly things? If it's anything like Henbane, you shouldn't give it to me." Gabrielle didn't want to say anything else like she did when she was high on Henbane. _There has been way worse things going on in my head lately than "you're beautiful". If she heard these thoughts she would really run. _"Xena, would you sit down? You are making me nervous. Eat something."

Xena smiles, "Urgh." She sits down and digs into her chicken. "And no, it's not like Henbane. You might say some silly things but you won't be imagining people and rocks talking to you in 'gravely voices.'" Xena starts laughing at her joke.

"Ha ha, very funny Xena. You know what? I seem to recall that you owe me." Gabrielle's smile turned into something more mischievous. "Yeah, you owe me. I think I'll take up the favor now."

"What could I possibly owe you for?" Xena sarcastically asks.

"Um hello, remember the whole Ares is your father routine? If I wouldn't have smacked up upside the head with that pitch fork, you would have killed that whole village, me included probably." Gabrielle gets quiet.

Xena moves over to her. "Gabrielle, I could never kill you. Even before you hit me, you were the one thing that made me start coming out of my crazed stupor. You mean everything to me." Gabrielle leans her head against Xena's. "Ok, so call in the favor. What would you like, Princess?"

Under her breath she says, "A shoulder rub." She bows her head and hides her eyes. There is no response from Xena. She looks up into her blue eyes. Xena has a look on her face as if to say, 'Yeah right.' Gabrielle continues, "Oh come on, Xena. It's killing me and it was technically your fault." Gabrielle taunts her by poking her tongue out.

"My fault! But you.." Xena stops, realizing she doesn't want to argue about it. "Ok, come sit in front of this rock. I'll sit behind you." They both move into position. Gabrielle smiling with giddy glee that she was able to convince the warrior to do this.

Xena begins to gently massage around the sore areas of Gabrielle's shoulder, careful not to hurt the injured areas. "How does that feel?"

"Mmm oh it feels very nice. Is this one of your many skills?" Gabrielle giggles.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is. Ooo you have quite the knot here. Bend your neck down."

Gabrielle complies. Xena brushes her hair out of the way and pushes very hard into the knot. It releases instantly, as if it knows the Warrior Princess is after it. Then Xena presses into a pressure point and it causes Gabrielle's neck to pop. "Wow, that hurt like Hades but it feels better now." 

Xena pats her on the head. "All better now Princess?"

Gabrielle looks back and up at Xena. "Much. Thank you." Xena smiles back. "Where did you learn to massage like that?"

"Honestly, I just picked it up in my travels. I've learned a lot of different techniques for healing from places all over Greece, Egypt, Chin, you name it." Xena shrugged.

"I think it's really amazing the things you know how to do all this stuff. Have you ever thought of becoming a healer? I mean, full time that is."

Xena thought for a moment, "You know, I haven't really thought about it. But now that I think about it, I don't think I'm cut out for it. I don't know if you've noticed by I can't seem to sit still, ever." Xena and Gabrielle both laughed at this.

"No really?" Gabrielle said sarcastically. "What about when you get too old to travel so much? Do you think you'll be able to sit down by then?"

Xena shoots Gabrielle a cold look. "Old? I won't get old."

"Come on Xena, everyone gets old. You can't escape it."

"I can if I'm not alive long enough to experience old age. Warriors like me don't last that long. Have you notice many old warriors out there?" Xena's mood becomes a bit somber.

"Xena, you are going to live a long AND happy life. You always say that we are in control of our own destinies. Besides, it's not like you are in wars all the time. Just sometimes."

"Yeah, but sometimes that's all it takes. One arrow in the wrong place, one misplaced parry…" Xena is now staring into the fire absently.

Gabrielle rises up in front of her to look into her eyes. "You realize that you can stop fighting at any time you choose, right? If you want to live a longer life, then stop what you are doing."

Xena's eyes leave Gabrielle's, she looks down at the ground. "I can't. I have too much to make up for Gabrielle. Did I tell you what I was doing that day in Potedia?" Gabrielle shakes her head no. "I was burying my sword, chakram and armor. I was planning on going to my mother's house to beg for forgiveness. Then if she took me in I was going to try and settle down."

"Why didn't you?"

Xena pondered for a moment, trying to decide how to say it. "Draco's men started corralling innocent people to take them as slaves. I was going to just let it happen, but then I saw you."

Gabrielle swallowed hard before speaking again. "What was so special about me?"

Xena faced Gabrielle and held her hand in between her own. "You stood up to a slave master, Draco's right hand man. You volunteered yourself rather than let harm come to others. You fought back at him when he tried to strike you. You showed me that life is worth fighting for and that a lot of injustice is done to people who deserve better. You deserve the best Gabrielle. I couldn't sit back and watch you be enslaved. I knew at that moment, that I wanted to get to know you. When I stopped him from whipping you, I knew I chose the right thing to do. I also knew at that moment that saving you, and others like you, was what I wanted to spend the rest of my life doing. I will never regret the decision I made that day."

Gabrielle's eyes were teary. She tried to speak but no words came out, only a sigh as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Leaning forward she wrapped herself in Xena's arms. They held onto each other for a couple of minutes. Then she put her cheek against Xena's cheek so that she was whispering in her ear. "Thank you Xena. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." Coming out of the hug, she kissed Xena gently on the cheek. They let go.

Xena smiled softly at the bard, then put her hand on Gabrielle's cheek and wiped away her tears, then repeated the motion on the other side. "Well that was a lot of mushiness, huh?" Xena tried to lighten the mood.

Gabrielle laughed then finished wiping her own face. "Yeah, who knew the Warrior Princess could be so mushy?"

"Only you Gabrielle. And if my mushiness ever, EVER, ends up in one of your scrolls… you'll be sorry. I have a reputation to maintain, you know." Xena stood up and ruffled Gabrielle's hair.

Gabrielle stood and up walked to her bedroll, not able to hold back her smile. She sat down and pulled off her boots, then tucked herself under the covers. Xena watched out of the side of her vision as she prepped the fire for the night. "I'm going to go check the perimeter really quickly, just to make sure we don't have any visitors." With that, she was gone.

Gabrielle began to gently cry. She couldn't help it as a flood of emotions caught her off guard. _I can't believe she did that for me. What I don't get still, is if she knew then that she wanted to get to know me, then why didn't she take me with her? Why didn't she stick around or something? _Then it hit her like a ton of bricks; _She was scared. She was scared that if she got to know someone that meant they would get to know her too. She didn't want to let anyone in because she's been burned so many times in her life! Of course! Then that means that she truly trusts me. I've never heard her tell anyone else why she does what she does. Anytime they say, "I hear you are helping people now" she just nods or replies yes. Maybe I'm the only one she's ever told. _

Beginning of Episode 23 (2 weeks later):

"I don't get it. I've seen speeding arrows come right at you and you catch them before they hit you. Nobody can do that. I mean even when you don't see them coming, you do it. I can't figure this out." Gabrielle says to Xena. She is walking while Xena is on Argo.

Xena looks down at her, "Stop trying."

"Huh?"

"Stop trying to. It's not something you can think your way through. It's your body that has to be aware."

Gabrielle swings her fist pretending to catch an arrow. "What if my body doesn't hear the arrows?"

"Then they've got you."


	23. War Crazed

_War Crazed_

_Post-Episode 23_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 23:

After hugging Xena goodbye, Torris says, "Maybe you could come with me."

Xena smiles then replies, "No not yet. Besides, Gabrielle and I are headed the other way."

"I understand." He pauses, then says, "After so long I should bring mother some kind of gift."

Xena looks at him and smiles, "You already are." She gets on Argo and rides off with Gabrielle trailing behind her on foot.

A week later…

As they make ready for their trip to Athens, it was necessary for Xena to go one way and Gabrielle a different because they had different supplies to get. Tomorrow they are supposed to meet up and continue their journey. The trip to Athens is about 5 days walk from where Gabrielle currently is, so they wanted to make sure they were prepared so they didn't have to make many stops. They also heard rumors of supply shortages on the route because of civil war threats in the region.

Xena's supply list consisted of restocking on arrows, getting a new dagger, and getting her sword re-worked to get out some of the nicks.

Xena's POV:

Riding into the town Xena noticed that the merchants were still up and selling product even though it was quite late at night. She stopped and tied Argo to a fence post. As she approached the market area, she noticed that all the shoppers were in a hurry and acting very nervous. Xena stopped a man and asked, "What's going on here? Why is everyone in a near panic?"

"The war broke out this morning. Everyone is trying to get supplies before it's all gone." The man pushed Xena aside and continued shopping.

_Crap. I better hurry._ She pushed her way through the crowd at the weapons booth. She tried to get the attention of a worker but it was no use. She resorted to force by grabbing him and pulling his face up to hers. "I need a dagger and a bundle of arrows. NOW." Her eyes were colder than ice. The man was overcome with fear. He ran and grabbed her order ahead of everyone else. He mumbled the inflated price to her and coward his head. He thought she would hit him. Instead she handed him half of what he asked and walked away. He did not fight it.

_Wow, Gabrielle would be proud of me for not paying that ridiculous price. Although she would probably prefer me to barter my way down in price. Ha, oh well. _She found her way over to the blacksmith, who was surrounded by a crowd of people as well. _Apparently everyone in this town needs repairs right this second. Sheesh! I wonder if the town Gabrielle is in has less people? Maybe I should just go there. Argg. _Xena waited in a somewhat formed line for about an hour. The line didn't move more than a couple feet. _At this rate I won't get my sword fixed for two days. _

She decided to get out of line. Grabbing Argo, she started walking towards the inn. She stopped and shook her bag of dinars. It was a little light. _Well Argo, we better camp tonight._ She rode back the way she came for a couple hours until it was too late to see properly. She found a small camping area off the road a ways.

Setting up camp was rather monotonous. Not because she does it every night, but because she was doing it alone. Gabrielle is about a half day ride from Xena. "Maybe I should ride all night, huh Argo?" The horse snorted its agreement. "Yeah, yeah. I think she would kill me if I went all night without sleeping. Little does she know I go most nights without much sleep." Xena brushed Argo far longer than normal; she wasn't planning on stopping until her stomach interrupted her with a growl. "Guess I better eat." She put the brush down and patted Argo on the rump. "Go get some fresh grass, girl."

Xena lit a fire, then decided she didn't feel like hunting for food. She didn't feel much like eating at all, but new that if she didn't Gabrielle would somehow instinctively know that she didn't. _I do not want to get my head bit off all because I didn't eat. There has to be some food in my pack. _Digging around she found an apple, cheese and bread. After a few minutes of munching mindlessly, she started looking around for someone to talk to. Of course, she was alone so there was no one. "Argo! Come here girl." She heard Argo neigh in the distance. "Fine! See if I care!"

Gabrielle's POV:

To herself, "Ok, I need some fruit, vegetables, dried meat, nuts, and fresh water. That should be easy." Fifteen minutes later she finally got through the crowds of people to the nut stand. "Whew! What is the deal with these crowds?" She was trying to strike up a conversation with the merchant.

"I don't have time for chit chat little girl. What do you want?" He said grumpily.

"Well you don't have to be so rude. I need small bag of mixed nuts, please." Gabrielle tried to get him in a better mood by flashing him a cute smile. No such luck, he was ornery. He handed her the bag and she handed him the money. "Thank you! Have a nice day. OW!" Suddenly she was being pushed back out of the way while others crowded in front of her.

Taking the hint, she moved on to the next few stops and had the same experience. By the end of the evening she was beat. She was also broke. _Now what am I going to do. I don't have enough dinars left to stay here. Hmm maybe I could trade a story for a room!_ She walked down the street to the local inn. The dining hall was completely packed. Standing room only, and even then there was not much room to move around. Gabrielle took advantage of her small figure and squeezed in between drunken men and women. As she arrived to the bar, she could barely hear herself think. "Bartender!?" No answer. "Excuse me!?" The bartender didn't even look her direction. "Urg. Forget this. I'll just start telling a story and hope someone gives me some money."

She pushed her way to the area where the most people were gathered. "AH HEM! Attention everyone!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Almost half the room turned to face her. "I sing a song of Xena, Warrior Princess and the day she saved the god Prometheus." People started to settle down and listen. After an hour, her voice was hoarse. She had to stop even though the crowd begged for another story. "I think 4 stories is enough. I can barely talk. Now if you all liked it so much, dinars would be appreciated. A girl's gotta eat!" One after another came forward and put money in her lap.

The crowd started to leave the inn as it was getting very late. A young man, slightly older than Gabrielle, approached. "That was an amazing story. You tell it as if you were there!"

Gabrielle looked at him and smiled, "I was there." She began scooping all her money into her dinar bag. The guy was silent, but she could feel him gawking. So she looked up to see what he was staring at. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to stare. You are just very beautiful. Are you staying here for the night?" He began to nervously fiddle with his hands.

Gabrielle chuckled, "Yes I am. I actually need to get going, I'm very tired. Thanks for listening to my story."

"Wait! Can I buy you a drink?" He said hopefully.

_Ah! Men! Just leave me alone I'm not interested. _"I don't know. Like I said, I'm very tired. I have a long trip ahead of me."

"Where are you headed on your trip?"

Gabrielle was hesitant to answer because Xena always told her not to give someone too much information. They could end up using it against you. _He seems harmless though._ "Ok, I'll have a drink with you. But then I need to go, ok?"

He smiled, "You've got a deal. Come on. What do you drink?"

"Well right now, I'd really just like a glass of water. I'm parched." She motions to her throat.

After sitting down with their drinks, the young man begins to tell Gabrielle all about himself. _Funny I don't remember asking him questions that would beg these answers. Gods, guys can be so annoying sometimes. Where is Xena when I need her to scare off a man on the prowl? _ "Uh huh." She responded to almost everything he said. _Ok, I do need to admit though, he is nice. I was worried he would turn creepy, but so far he is kind of nice; Just very self-centered and way too interested in trying to touch me any chance he gets. _Gabrielle gently pushes his hand out of the way for the tenth time. _Ok, maybe not so nice. Friendly is a better word._

"So Gabrielle, what brings you to our town anyway?"

"Just passing through. I'm getting ready to meet up with my friend… boyfriend actually." _Maybe now he'll keep his hands off…nope. Damn._ "Look I need to get going now. It was nice to meet you."

"Can I buy you breakfast tomorrow? You can't start your journey without breakfast." His face is so hopeful it's almost cute in a way.

"No, sorry I'll be with my"

"Boyfriend?" he asked skeptically.

"Right." She replied. _He's on to me. Now what._ "Night." She got up and moved as quickly as she could out the door. In case he was following her, she did the best she could to cover her tracks and disappear quickly. She jumped up into a tree a ways away from the inn and watched as he came out the inn door. He was looking around for her. Finding no trace, he left and headed towards his home. After a safe ten minutes, she jumped down and went back into the inn.

"We're closed for the night young lady." The innkeeper tried to shoo her out.

"But I need a room for the night. Please?" She gave him her most pleading look, that seemed to work on Xena.

"Alright, 10 dinar includes bath, what I have left of dinner, and breakfast."

Gabrielle doled out the money and smiled. "Perfect. Thanks. I'm starving."

He softened his expression, "I'm glad to see you didn't leave with that damn kid. He's not one to mix with."

"Really? I kind of got that vibe after a few minutes. He wasn't even that drunk and he was groping me. Ew." Gabrielle shivered.

The innkeeper served her food and she ate it fast, eager to get upstairs and take a bath then go to bed. After she finished, she got up and thanked the innkeeper. He gave her the key to her room and bid her goodnight.

Morning arrived to find Gabrielle still in bed, well past dawn. She knew that Xena wouldn't be in town for awhile so she thought she'd catch up on her sleep. When she finally awoke, she rolled over plopping her hand across the bed. Only it wasn't the bed, it was a person. Opening her eyes she jumped up with the covers still on and screamed, "XENA!"

Xena bolted out of bed and drew her sword facing the door. "What's wrong!?" she glanced back at Gabrielle. "You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. What are you doing here!? You scared me half to death. I didn't expect you until later this evening."

Relief washed over Xena's face as she put away her sword. "Damn I thought something was happening to you! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I got in really early this morning and decided to lie down. Next thing I know, I'm waking up to you screaming."

"I thought you were someone else, it freaked me out."

Xena's eyes darted around the room then up at Gabrielle. A look of jealousy came over her. "What do you mean someone else? Who else would be in here with you?"

"Well certainly not you; seeing as how you were supposed to be here later today, not early this morning." Gabrielle got out of the bed and walked over to the table. There was a bowl of water there, so she splashed her face and ran water through her hair. She turned around and saw Xena's eyes wandering over her body. She looked down to discover she was in her underwear and bra. Red began to crawl up her neck and into her face. She hurriedly walked over to the bed and got back in under the covers. _I should not be embarrassed, she's seen me naked. But why do I suddenly feel embarrassed?_

Xena sat on the bed. "So are you ok? Who did you think I was?" Xena's voice was no longer filled with jealousy, just concern.

Gabrielle rolled back over towards her, "I thought you were this guy from last night. He kept bothering me. I thought at first that he would be nice to chat with, but I kept hinting for him to go away and he didn't."

"I'm confused. Why did you need to hint for him to go away? Did he do something other than just bother you?" Xena was now worried.

"Yeah, his hands were wandering in my personal space WAY too much. I kept slapping his hand away and they would just creep back over. I even told him that I was meeting up with my boyfriend just to get him to leave me alone and he didn't take the hint. But I know he heard me."

"Boyfriend?" Xena cocked her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I had to say something to get him to go away." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Anyway, needless to say, I'm SO glad you are not him! The creepy guy I mean, not..not my boyfriend." An awkward silence. "So what's on the agenda today? Did you get everything on your list?

Xena's face held a look of surprise. "Uh… no. The line for the blacksmith was about two days long. Is there a blacksmith here?"

"I didn't see one at all actually. You may have to go without getting your sword fixed up all pretty." Gabrielle smiled.

"My sword is never 'pretty'. No swords are supposed to be 'pretty.' Come on, let's go get some food. I'm starving." Xena pats Gabrielle's leg.

"Uh ok. I've got to get dressed."

"Alright." Xena just stands up but doesn't leave the room. She never has had to before, so why would she now. She wanders over to the saddle bag and fiddles around for a minute trying not to look at Gabrielle. _She hasn't moved._ Xena turns around and looks at Gabrielle in the bed. "Are you going to get dressed?"

"Um, yeah. I'll meet you downstairs ok?"

Xena looks at her with a look of utter confusion. "O….Kay." She slowly walks out of the room.

A few minutes later Gabrielle bounds down the stairs fully clothed and ready for the day. She sees Xena at the table in the back. On her way there, she stops dead in her tracks. Xena sees this so she watches carefully. Someone is talking to Gabrielle. _I don't like the look on her face._ Gabrielle gives Xena a pleading look, then starts moving very quickly towards their table. A guy stands up behind her and follows. Xena is on immediate alert. Gabrielle's face is more and more agitated.

As Gabrielle gets to the table she says, "Xena help."

Xena immediately gets off the chair and puts herself between Gabrielle and the man. "Can I help you?" She crosses her arms and gives a look of death to the man.

"No. I am trying to talk to my friend Gabrielle, if you don't mind." He says as he tries to get around Xena.

She sidesteps him and continues to shield Gabrielle. "Ah, but I do mind. She doesn't want to talk to you. I think she's made that quite clear. IF you need me to help make it more clear I will."

He backs down for a moment. She has intimidated him enough that he then takes a few steps back from her. "I don't see why this is any of your business, woman."

"Anything to do with Gabrielle, is my business. Do not mess with her or you mess with me."

She stands even taller, if possible. She steps toward him, he backs away more. "Why don't you walk away now, and never let me see you near her again. Got it?" He throws a fist at her head, she catches it in mid-air. Then she begins to crush his hand, bones start cracking. He cries out in pain. She lets go and he runs out the door.

Turning to Gabrielle, she says, "Problem solved." She dusts off her hands and walks back to Gabrielle. "You ok?"

Gabrielle nods, "Yeah now that my personal warrior has kicked some ass for me." She winks at Xena, then sits at their table.

"Personal warrior? Hmm not sure I like that title. However, for you I think it works. Just don't tell anyone that I let you call me that, ok?" Xena nudges Gabrielle in the ribs and smiles. Gabrielle smiles back with a crinkle in her nose. _That crinkle nose thing is too damn sexy._

Beginning of Episode 24 (Season 1 Finale):

Xena and Gabrielle are walking through the war zone. "Maybe we should take the southern route?" Gabrielle says nervously as warriors scream past them, swords drawn.

"This is the shortest way to Athens." Xena replies.

"Yes I know. But there is a war going on here. They're senseless."

"This one is more senseless than most. It's a civil war, brother against brother. It's Ares' favorite kind of conflict." Xena is watching carefully as they walk through the war zone.

"Why would they want to fight over this area? There doesn't seem to be much here." Gabrielle says.

"Same reason we're here. This forest is the only way between Thessaly and Mitoa. Whoever controls it controls" Xena is cut short by a loud moan.

It's a pregnant and beaten Ephiny.


	24. Split Views

_Split Views_

_Post-Episode 24, End Season 1_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 24 (Season 1 Finale):

Xena and Gabrielle are leaving the Thessalian Temple. "Xena!"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life…again." She puts her arm around Xena's waist. "you always seem to be doing that."

Xena grabs her arm to help steady her. "It was your decision to come back."

Gabrielle smiles, "Well how could I leave you? We have so many wars to stop, and despites to foil. You're going to need my help."

"I couldn't do it without you. But you are going to have to rest up for awhile." Xena says.

Gabrielle looks at her and laughs, "You know…you're not going to believe this. But I had the most amazing dream while I was on the other side. There was this green peaceful pasture with the most beautiful trees. And I saw my grandmother and my uncle Marops." Her voice gains excitement, "Do you want to hear about it?"

Xena replies with a smile, "I can't wait."

A few minutes down the road…

Gabrielle finishes her story of the other side. "Anyway, that's my story. It was so good to see them, Xena." Gabrielle trips on a rock, Xena catches her. "Son of a bacchae!"

"Easy Gabrielle. Alright, we need to get you on Argo. I'm not letting you walk anymore." Xena whistles and Argo comes running. "Hey girl, there you are. Come here, that's it." Argo walks over, then Xena looks at Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, I'm talking to you." Xena says with a wide grin. "Come on girl."

Gabrielle glares at her then laughs. "Watch it warrior." Xena brings Argo over toward Gabrielle. "Ok, how are we going to do this? I can't hop up there without dying in pain." Xena shoots her a really shocked look. "Sorry bad choice of words."

Xena walks over to Gabrielle and puts her hands on her hips from behind. "I'm going to lift you up ok?"

"Uh Xena I'm not so sure that you'll have the right angle. Maybe you should get up there and pull me up?" She suggests.

Still with her hands on Gabrielle's hips, "Nope, I don't want to pull on your arm. Believe me I've already thought through this. Trust me."

"That's one thing you can be certain of." She turns her head around to look at Xena and smiles. "With my life."

Xena smiles back then lifts her up into the saddle with ease. "There, see. Alright we'll head towards Athens. We won't go too far though, I want you to have plenty of rest otherwise you won't heal well. And don't you even think about using your staff until you are healed." She glares up at Gabrielle and points a finger, "I'm watching you."

Gabrielle giggles as they start walking down the road.

**(Reader, this story splits into two POV's but happens during the same time frame.)**

Gabrielle's POV:

A few hours before sunset, Xena pulls them off the road and finds a nice secluded spot to camp. "Alright my bard," the term of endearment slipped from her mouth before she could stop it. "Come on down." She put her arms up and helps glide Gabrielle off the horse. Gabrielle was taken aback by the term. She decided to let it slide. She liked how it sounded.

After getting her off the horse, Xena helped Gabrielle hobble to a tree stump to sit on. "Here we go. Now, you just sit still and rest, I'll take care of everything." Xena hopped into motion, first she brushed Argo and let her loose to graze. Then she got out her bow and arrows to go hunting.

While Xena was out hunting, Gabrielle thought about the last day or two. Luckily she had her bag around her, so she pulled out her diary scroll and quill. _Well, the last couple days have been crazy. I've never quite been in a war like that. I actually died, then came back. How insane is that? The boy at the temple told me how devastated Xena was. I never would have thought that she would break down like that. I wish I could have heard her thoughts. They say that the dead can hear them. I know Marcus told Xena that he heard hers. Why couldn't I? Maybe I wasn't dead long enough or something. I can't believe she cried. Maybe this is sadistic, but I wish I could have seen that. Not because I wish her pain, but because it's such an unexpected thing; Xena to cry for me. I guess I mean a lot to her. I hope so, because she means everything to me. I don't know what she's going to do with me now that I'm injured. I guess she'll just make me ride Argo the whole time. I feel bad sitting here writing while she is hunting and working for our food. She is such a good person. I wish everyone could see the side of her that I see. _

Xena walks back into camp with a rabbit. "Dinner." She immediately gets to work cleaning them up to put on the fire. Gabrielle just watches her every move. Xena doesn't seem to notice. She moves over to form a quick fire pit from rocks. Then gets a fire going and puts the rabbits on spits. "There we go. Gabrielle did you want to move closer to the fire? I could get something for you to sit on, or I could lay out your bedroll."

Gabrielle broke from her daze, "Yeah that would be good." Xena walked over to help Gabrielle move. She didn't close the scroll when Xena approached, but this was an accident. Normally she would not let the warrior see her writings, especially since they are about her. However, she was in too much pain to realize that Xena caught a peek of her writing.

Xena noticed her name on the scroll. She also noticed that it was the diary scroll, not a regular one due to the difference in writing style. Remembering her promise not to invade the bard's privacy, she looks away from the scroll, then she helps Gabrielle up and sits her next to the fire, up against a boulder.

Gabrielle goes back to writing as Xena rotates and cooks the rabbits. _ I feel like I need to tell Xena how I feel about her. I just don't know how. It's strange, because even though I feel like I need to, at the same time I think the timing is all wrong. Maybe that's because I just don't know if she has romantic feelings for me. If I knew that, maybe I wouldn't be so scared. Oh, I have an idea. I'm going to start giving her openings and opportunities to let me know how she feels. I could probe her with questions; which knowing her she probably won't respond to. Maybe this isn't such a great idea, Gabby. _

"Gabrielle, dinner is ready. Do you want to eat it there or on your bedroll?" Xena looks up at her from the ground by the fire. Xena's face is pale as if she's seen a ghost.

Gabrielle sees that something has shaken her friend. "Uh… I think I'll eat right here. But I need to put this scroll away first." She begins to stand up only to be immediately stopped by Xena.

"Bad Bard. No walking." Xena gently pushes her back down next to the boulder. "I'll put it away for you. Where do you want it?" Xena holds out her hand to take the scroll.

Gabrielle hesitates to hand it over. Then she decides Xena will get suspicious, "Here, will you please just set it on top of my bed roll. Oh and this too." She hands Xena her bag. "Thanks."

Xena takes both things and hands Gabrielle her plate of dinner. She walks over to the bedroll and lays everything down on it. To Gabrielle's satisfaction, Xena did not even attempt a peek. _Well at least I can trust her when she says she won't read my diary. Which is way better than growing up with Lila!_ Gabrielle took a bite of her food absentmindedly. All of a sudden her taste buds kicked in and she wanted to gag. _Oh great Gaius, this is awful! I don't understand why that woman cannot cook! It's really not that difficult. _ She raises her eyes up to find that Xena is sitting across from her and chewing, while looking right at her. _Oh no. I think I made a face._

Xena chuckles to herself and shakes her head. "G'wan. Say it. It's bad."

"No…" Gabrielle begins to say. Then realizes she can't lie her way out of this one. She sighs, "It's awful."

"Sorry. I tried. I'll have to let you cook next time." She pauses, looks down at her food, fiddles with it nervously, and then says, "I just didn't want you to have to do anything. I wanted to take care of you."

Gabrielle's body goes slightly weak. Her eyes mist. "Xena, you do take care of me. All the time. You have saved my life more than… Well more than I care to admit. Like I said the other day, you are my personal warrior."

Xena looks up and smiles, "yeah well I'd like to be able to take care of you more than just beating away the bad guys. You know?"

_No Xena I don't know, what does that mean? _She thinks this but cannot say it.

Xena's POV:

A few hours before sunset, Xena pulls them off the road and finds a nice secluded spot to camp. "Alright my bard," the term of endearment slipped from her mouth before she could stop it. "Come on down." She put her arms up and helped glide Gabrielle off the horse. Xena could not believe she used such a possessive term. She decided to let it slide. She liked how it sounded.

After getting her off the horse, Xena helped Gabrielle hobble to a tree stump to sit on. "Here we go. Now, you just sit still and rest, I'll take care of everything." Xena hopped into motion, first she brushed Argo and let her loose to graze. Then she got out her bow and arrows to go hunting. _Gotta get this woman fed so she can heal properly._

On the hunt, Xena had time to do some serious thinking. She reflected on the past couple days; the last day being the worst she's ever experienced. That's saying a lot for Xena. _I have watched thousands of men die in front of me; women and children too. Death has never hurt me this badly. How is it that one little bard can take my heart and soul with her like that? What am I going to do? Is it good to be this attached to someone? I wasn't even this upset when Marcus died. It's like I lost complete control of everything; my mind, my heart, and my body. _Snapping out of her musings, she spotted two adult rabbits. "Gotcha." She put two arrows in her bow, drew back and released. "Mm. Dinner. Oh wait, I'm cooking. These will end up terrible." On her way back she decided that even though the food would end up nasty due to her inability to cook a good meal, she did not want Gabrielle doing any sort of activity.

Arriving back at camp, Xena simply states, "Dinner." She immediately gets to work cleaning them up to put on the fire. She notices Gabrielle watching her every movement, but she feigns ignorance. She moves over to form a quick fire pit from rocks. Then gets a fire going and puts the rabbits on spits. _She's going to get cold over there…_"There we go. Gabrielle did you want to move closer to the fire? I could get something for you to sit on, or I could lay out your bedroll."

Gabrielle breaks from her daze, "Yeah that would be good." Xena walks over to help Gabrielle move. She notices that Gabrielle did not roll up her scroll like she normally does. Purely by accident, seriously, she happens to notice that her name is on the scroll; which causes her to scan the document more just to see that her name pops up a lot. She did not read any other words. _My name is mentioned quite a bit in there. I wonder what she is writing about me. That is definitely not a story scroll either. That's her diary._ Remembering her promise not to invade the bard's privacy, she looks away from the scroll, then she helps Gabrielle up and sits her next to the fire, up against a boulder.

Xena smiles at her, then goes back to the fire and rotates the rabbit. As she is cooking, she sees Gabrielle begins to scribble more in her diary. _I really wish I was a fly on that scroll right now. Maybe I should tell her how much she means to me. I wonder if she heard my thoughts when she was… _Xena shakes her head as if to clear it. She takes out a knife to cut a chunk out of the meat to see how it's cooking. _Still about ten minutes left. I better get some spices on it_. She reaches down to the ground where she had already laid out spices. She sprinkles it here and there hoping it will turn out somewhat decent. _I'm doing what she does, right? _As she sits there spinning the meat, she flashes back to that dreadful night when she lost Gabrielle. As if floating above the scene, she sees herself giving Gabrielle breath after breath, to no avail. Then she sees the shear panic set in on her face and in her voice, past the point of her initial denial. She hears herself screaming at Gabrielle to wake up and breathe. Her last plea before Gabrielle awakens, 'Don't leave me!' Then the gasp of breath as Gabrielle comes back to life.

Xena shakes her head violently to shake the images out of her head. She realizes the meat is done cooking. "Gabrielle, dinner is ready. Do you want to eat it there or on your bedroll?" Xena looks up at her from the ground by the fire. Xena's face is pale as if she's seen a ghost. She piles food on a plate.

"Uh… I think I'll eat right here. But I need to put this scroll away first." Xena realizes Gabrielle is about to stand up, so she jumps over the fire and practically right on top of the bard.

She puts her hands up and says, "Bad Bard. No walking." Xena gently pushes her back down next to the boulder. "I'll put it away for you. Where do you want it?" Xena holds out her hand to take the scroll, she has Gabrielle's plate in the other hand.

Gabrielle hesitates to hand it over. Then she decides Xena will get suspicious, "Here, will you please just set it on top of my bed roll. Oh and this too." She hands Xena her bag. "Thanks."

Xena takes both things and hands Gabrielle her plate of dinner. As she is walking over to the bed roll, she is very tempted to peek. _Don't you dare. You will never regain her trust if you do something that stupid. _She walks over to her friends' bedroll and lays everything down on it. Xena goes back to her place by the fire, across from Gabrielle. She grabs her plate of food and begins to eat. _Oh dear. That tastes like horse shit compared to her cooking. She's going to hate it. I bet she tries not to let me know she hates it. _ She studies Gabrielle's face as she takes her first bite. A look of extreme repulsion takes over the normally beautiful face of her companion. Great _Zeus! _Gabrielle's eyes meet Xena's. She chuckles to herself and shakes her head. "G'wan. Say it. It's bad."

"No…" Gabrielle begins to say. Then realizes she can't lie her way out of this one. "It's awful."

_I knew it. _"Sorry. I tried. I'll have to let you cook next time." She pauses, looks down at her food, fiddles with it nervously, and then says, "I just didn't want you to have to do anything. I wanted to take care of you." _I want to tell you how much I love you but I can't seem to spit out the damn words. And even if I could, would you run? Would you hate me? Dammit Xena why did you open your mouth?_

Xena looks up to see if Gabrielle has already run for the hills. Instead, she sees compassion in Gabrielle's eyes. "Xena, you do take care of me. All the time. You have saved my life more than… Well more than I care to admit. Like I said the other day, you are my personal warrior."

Xena gets an uncommon warm fuzzy feeling at those two stupid words 'personal warrior'. She looks up and smiles, "yeah well I'd like to be able to take care of you more than just beating away the bad guys. You know?" _There you go again, throwing things out there that she'll despise you for. Do you even know what you mean by that? Take care of her in what way? She's right, I do take care of her a lot. But I want more. _

Beginning of Episode 25 (Season 2:1) (2 weeks later)

"Xena, these totems don't look too friendly. These are centaur totems!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Dagnon has already been here. Looks like the centaurs drove him off, but he won't give up." Xena said grimly.

"The big question is what kind of welcome are you going to get from the Centaurs."

"I don't know. I fought the centaurs a long time ago. I can only hope they believe I'm here to help." Xena says as she continues to move through the carnage.

"Wasn't Dagnon in your army back then?" Gabrielle asks.

"Yes, he was a very capable warrior. But even I wouldn't turn my back on him." Xena has a concerned look on her face, so does Gabrielle. Looking around at the area, but remembering the past, Xena continues, "They had the Centaurs surrounded. They fought bravely, but it was only a matter of time."

"If they were surrounded why didn't you kill them?" Gabrielle is trying to understand the whole situation better.

Xena's face goes somewhat solemn. "We reached an agreement. I pulled my army out and promised never to return."


End file.
